Hunter Academy
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: Menma Kuroichi is a girl from a family of murderers. She transfers into a new school called Hunter Academy. Menma didn't expect making new friends becuase she was a murderer, but she did anyways. One of her friends, Killua was falling for Menma, and she ends up falling for Killua. They both learn a new type of emotion. KilluaxOC (I know I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter Academy**

**Chapter 1: I encountered new friends!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Moshi mosh Mina-san! I'm Murderus-aura-chan and you are reading my first fanfic!**

**Gon: Wow! I hope it'll turns out great!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Everything turns out great when I write fanfics! *smiles***

**Killua: Oh really now? Didn't you say that this was your first fanfic? I bet this isn't going to turn out good. *grins***

**Muderus-aura-chan: Thanks for stealing my self-esteem Killua.**

**Killua: No problem. Anyways, let****s go on to the story now shall we?**

**Muderus-aura-chan: OK!**

**Gon: Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own any of the hunter x hunter characters but her oc.**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

"Wow, so this is Hunter Academy!" As I say in surprise

I'm attending to this academy as a new student. I was looking at the _huge_ school when suddenly:

"EXUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!"

I turn around and I see a silver haired boy land on me as he bumped into me.

"Itai" We both said.

"I'm sorry! I spaced out! I said apologizing to the silver haired boy.

"No, it's fine. I was the one who bumped into you." He said to me.

Their was an awkward silence. I realized what kind of position we we're in. It made me blush like crazy!

"Ne, is it ok if you get off of me now. Your kind of heavy." I said to the silver haired boy.

"Oh, gomen nasai." the silver haired boy said.

As he was about to get up, we both heard a cry.

"KILLUA!"

Another boy came towards us. He looked very cheerful and had long spiky black hair. Man, I wondered how much gel that boy uses to keep his hair up. He came up to us and stared for a moment. He then yelled:

"OMG!K...K...KILLUA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ANATA HENTAI!"

It looks like I figured out the silvered haired boy's name. After that Killua got up and then helped me. He then yelled at the spiky haired kid:

"BACA! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

All I was doing was looking at the two boys fighting. I was actually enjoying the situation. Seeing one sad and the other one mad making the other person feel even worse. I was about to burst into laughter.

"Hold it in Menma. Try not to laugh." I thought.

Just as I was about to burst into laughter the spiky haired kid said:

"Ne, what's your name?

"Huh? Watashi?" I said answering him.

"Ya, who else?" Killua said.

"Well, I'm Menma Kuroichi. It's nice to meet you!" I said with a smile

"I'm Gon Freecs. it's nice to meet you too! Gon said with a smile too.

" I'm Killua Zoldyck. nice to meet-cha." Killua said with a smile.

After the introduction, we all smiled at each other and giggled a little. Their was silence, but it was broken when Killua asked me:

"Are you new here?"

"Ya I am" I replied.

"Wow, really!?" Gon asked me.

"Un!" I replied to him.

"If your new here, then do you know how's class your in?" Killua asked.

" Huh...uh ya hold on." I said to Killua.

I went into my bag and took out a piece of paper. I was scrolling down the paper so I could find who's class I was in. When I found the class, I said:

"It looks like I'm in class 44. Um...Hisoka sensei's class.

"Wow Menma! We just met and became friends, and now we're in the same class!" Gon said while jumping for joy.

"Although, I do kind of feel bad for Menma. She's in the same class with that perverted clown." Killua said with a strange tone.

Gon stopped jumping for joy. It looked liked Gon was a little bit depressed. I didn't understand what was going on. Gon was just happy a second ago! I went up to Gon and Killua and said:

"Uh, what's going on? What perverted clown? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well Menma...you see..." Gon was about to tell me but he was interrupted by Killua

"Ok look, the perverted clown is Hisoka sensei." Killua said.

"Huh?" I said kind if creeped out.

" You see, Menma, Hisoka sensei has a strange liking to me." Gon says in a depressed tone.

"Huh? Strange liking?" I said even more creeped out and confused.

"Ya, For some odd reason, he always calls him "Ringo-chan" (apple-chan)."

"R...ringo-chan? Does he give anyone else fruit nick names?" I asked curiously.

"No, just me" Gon said sadly.

"Sokana?" I said

To tell you the truth, I didn't actually care. When I saw Gon depressed, it was actually funny, but if I behaved like how I really am to other people, I wouldn't be able to make friends. So I had to act different to other people around me.

* * *

**Killua's pov**

We all were just standing in front of the school gates talking and laughing. I realized that we were talking for a while. I freaked out a bit and said:

"I think we should get going. The bell is going to ring soon.

"Huh? Why? It's only 7:15." Menma said.

"N...nani?!" I said in surprise.

I looked at my watch. It said 8:15. Menma went up to me and grabbed my hand. I kind of blushed a little. When she looked at my watch she said:

"I knew it."

I was kind of confused. She was holding my hand while looking at the watch and said that she knew about something. I asked her:

"What are you talking about?

"Didn't you know? The hour changed by and and hour back remember?" Menma said.

Gon started to laugh. Eventually, hr started laughing like crazy. He fell on the floor and said:

"And here I thought that you were smarter then me"

Killua looked angry. He walked towards Gon, picked him up, and punched his head.

"Itai!" Gon said.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Killua said.

Menma ran toward me and grabbed my hand again. She then yelled:

"Stop hitting Gon! It's not nice!"

When she said that, she looked really cute. Her blue eyes were looking straight into mine and her glasses made it look even cuter. Her long brown hair made her look cute to. especially in how she tied it up into. She let go of My hand and tried to hit my head, but she wasn't able to reach cause she was so small. It was pretty cute on how she was attempting on how she was trying to hit me. After a few minutes, Menma gave up. It was really funny on how she kept jumping and stretching her body just to try to reach my head. After that, Gon came and said:

"Ne, since there's a lot of time before class starts, want to go around the school? You know, to stall time and show Menma around!"

I didn't really seem to mind, and so didn't Menma. All she did was nod her head and smiled and said:

"Un!"

Before we got into the school building, i didn't even know why I did it, I was holding Menma's hand! I felt kind of strange. My heart was pumping fast and I was smiling! Like what the hell! But when I turned to Menma, I saw her look at my hand and then at me. I thought she was going to say something like let go of my hand or your a pervert, but all she did was smile, and held my hand back.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Gon: Awwwww Killua, your holding a girl's hand!**

**Killua: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A ****CHOICE!**

**Gon: But even if you did, I bet you'd still hold her hand.**

**Killua: SHUT UP!**

**Menma: Killua, calm down. I didn't have a choice either.**

**Killua: Ya, I guess your right.**

**Murderus-aura-chan and Gon: AWWWWW!**

**Killua and Menma: OH SHUT UP! **

**Gon: Ne Murderus-aura-chan.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: You know what, my name is too long. Just call me chan.**

**Gon: Ok, chan, are you going to add any more romance between Killua and Menma?**

**Merderus-aura-chan: Hmmmmm, maybe I will. *grin***

**Killua and Menma: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Fine then, we'll let the readers decide.**

**Killua, Menma, and Gon: What?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: When people review, they can say either yes romance or no romance. They can even recommend me things like if Killua should kiss Menma or Menma kills Gon or something. ****You get me now?**

**Killua: I do, and their is no way I'm going to kiss Menma.**

**Menma: I agree with Killua!**

**Gon: I understand! And why did you say kill "Gon"?**

**Murderud-aura-chan: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Killua and Menma: PLEASE SAY NO!**

**Gon: PLEASE SAY YES!**

**Murdurus-aura-chan: *sweet drop* This is going to be a problem. **


	2. Chapter 2: My new classroom!

**Chapter 2: My new classroom**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MOSHI MOSH MINA-SAN! IM BACK FOR CHAPTER 2!**

**Killua: Welcome back. That didn't take you long.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, since its Christmas break and all, I have lots of time to write my fanfic!**

**Menma: HURRAY! WE GET TO SEE YOU MORE OFFEN!**

**Gon: I agree with you Menma!**

**Killua: Well all I hope for is that their isn't going to be any romance sense between me and Menma.**

**Menma: I agree with you Killua. I hope there isn't going to be any.**

**Gon: Hey chan, are you going to put any in this chapter?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh maybe. *grins evilly***

**Killua and Menma: YOU BETTER NOT!**

**Gon: Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Let's get to the fanfic now shall we?**

* * *

**Menma's pov**

I was just walking around the school with Killua and Gon. I felt pretty embarrassed when Killua was holding my hand, but for some reason, I was enjoying it. Why was I enjoying it? Some random guy that I just met is holding my hand and I'm enjoying it! While we were walking, Gon said:

"Oh ho ho!"

He was looking at me and Killua. I didn't understand what was going on. Killua also didn't look like he understood. He spoke up and said:

"Nani?"

Gon looked like he saw something interesting. He had a strange perverted smile on his face. When I looked at his eyes, he was staring at our hands! I blushed and let go of Killua's hand.

"Can it be love at first sight?" Gon said dramatically.

"SHUT UP!" Killua and I said.

"Oh come on. You guys were holding hands!"

I looked at Killua who looked at me. His face was reddish pink and so was mine. I turned away and so did he.

"Awwww! Your blushing!" Gon said to Killua an me.

"SHUT UP GON!" Killua and I said.

* * *

**Killua's pov**

It was getting really annoying on hoe Gon was teasing me about Menma, but, for some odd, reason, I was enjoying it. Wait, why am I thinking this? Am I going insane or something? I was looking at Menma who was arguing with Gon. She was trying to hit Gon's head but couldn't reach it.

"No fair Gon! You have long spiky hair! It's hard to reach you cause of it!" Menma yelled.

"We'll I was born like this so sorry." Gon said.

I went up to the two who were fighting. I went up to Gon and hit him on the head.

"Itai! What was that for Killua?" Gon asked me as he was rubbing his head.

"I was just helping Menma. That's all" I said.

"Huh? Helping me?" She asked me.

"Well, you were trying to bit Gon weren't you?" I replied.

Menma was just looking at me. I blushed a little. She smiled at me and said:

"Arigto!"

"No problem." I replied.

Menma and I were just smiling at each other while Gon was rubbing his head in pain.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

After that little "argument", we all started to walk again Gon showed me this and that while Killua was just walking. We all arrived in class 44. We looked at the clock and it said 7:45am. Time went by fast! I was looking through the classroom. I got a lot of strange looks from everyone.

"What the hell are they looking at? I'm just a new student. Am I that strange or something? Man, I want to kill them so they can get that look off their face." I thought.

I was continuing on looking around the classroom. I then bumped into someone.

"Oh, g...gomen nasi." I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I looked up and saw a blonde haired person. I didn't know if this person was a girl or boy. So I took a guess. I thought it was a girl. Well, she did look like one.

"KURAPIKA!"

I turn around and see Gon running towards us with Killua. Looks like I know what the girl's name was. When I turn to the girl again, I was confused for a second. Why was she wearing a boys uniform? I was really confused. I then asked Kurapika:

"Ne Kurapika."

"Nani?" Kurapika said.

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform? Aren't you a girl?" I said.

There was an awkward silence. I heard Killua burst into laughter. I was then really confused. I didn't understand what was going on. Kurapika went to a corner and started to sob. I went up to Gon who was trying to cheer Kurapika up and asked:

"What's going on?"

"Menma, Kurapika is a boy. Not a girl." Gon said.

"EHHH!" I said in surprise.

I had no idea. Kurapika looked so much like a girl! Killua came up to us and said:

"Yep, Kurapika here is a boy."

"I didn't know. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Kurapika said.

"Ok" I said.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really care. Seeing people sad is like watching money rain down at your home. For a while, their was silence. Kurapika spoke up,and said:

"Hey you, I never actually caught your name."

"What me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Well ya, he knows everyone here but you. Baka." Killua said.

I got pretty mad After Killua said that.

"Bad girl! Hold in your anger Menma." I thought.

"So, what is your name? I'm Kurapika Kuruta." Kurapika said as he interrupted mu thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I'm Menma Kuroichi. It's nice to meet you." I said while putting a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Kuroichi-chan. I never seen you around. Are you new?" Kurapika asked me.

"Ya I am." I replied to Kurapika

**Ding ding ding dong.**

"Looks like the bell rang." Killua said while looking at the clock.

"Huh?!" I said

I looked at the clock and it said 8:45am. Time goes fast in this school. Everyone just took their seats. The problem with me was that I had nowners else to go! I kept looking for an empty spot to sit before the teacher came in, but it was to late, Hisoka-sensei came in and was looking at me.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: Chapter 2 FINISHED!**

**Killua: That was kind of short.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well sorry, I wanted to add some suspense so people can keep on reading.**

**Menma: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh you will see *grins evilly"**

**Killua: What are you gong to do to Menma!?**

**Gon: Awww Killua, you care!**

**Killua: Shut up!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: First of all Killua, you shouldn't ask me, you should ask Hisoka-sensei. *pulls Hisoka out from pocket***

**Hisoka: Yo!**

**Menma, Gon, and Killua: EEPP! *runs away***

**Hisoka: Am I that scary?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well kinda.**

**Hisoka: *Sons in a corner***

**Murderus-aura-chan: *sweet drop* Uh... Please review.**

**Menma: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Laughing

**Chapter 3: Laughing **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Moshi mosh mina-san! Chapter 3 came out! Hurray!**

**Killua: Your fast in posting these fanfics.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well it is a holiday after all.**

**Gon: But sadly after the break, we're not going to see you that often.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well they're always weekends!**

**Menma: Hurray!**

**Killua: Well at least the readers can enjoy the fanfic.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: True say Killua, true say.**

**Menma: Anyways, lets go on to the fanfic now! I want to know what happens to me!**

**Gon: Ya! I agree with Menma!**

**Killua: Gon, you make it sound like you want to see Menma in pain or something.**

**Gon: Oh shut up!**

**Menma: Murderus-aura-chan does not own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: ONWARD AND FORWARD!**

* * *

**Menma's pov**

I was just standing in the front of the class with the Hisoka-sensei staring at me, and it wasn't just him, everyone was staring at me. I felt really embarrassed. I just wanted to kill everyone here so they'd stop staring at me. Hisoka-sensei started to walk toward me and stared. I really wanted to kill this guy. He was being so...so...creepy! He then spoke:

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Menma Kuroichi. I'm the new transfer student." I replied.

I took out a piece of paper and showed it to Hisoka-sensei. He was reading it and then said:

"Oh your the new transfer student!"

"Ya you don't say captain obvious" I thought.

"Class, this is the transfer student I was talking about."

"Uh, konichiwa! I'm Menma Kuroichi. It's nice to meet you." I said to everyone.

Everyone was just staring at me like of they were waiting for me to say more. I then said:

"Uh...my nen type is a transmuter. My last name is Kuroichi because my whole family has black blood. Oh, and I'm from a family of murderers!"

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring at me if though I'm crazy. I took out a kunai knife from my sleeve and my phone from my pocket and said:

"If you don't believe me, I can show you my blood and I call my family if you want."

"NO THANK YOU!" The class yelled.

"Suite yourself" I said.

I put my phone in my pocket and slid my kunai knife back in my sleeve. I looked around and everyone looked creeped out. However, Killua, Gon, and Kurapika didn't look scared or creeped out at all!

I was just standing in front of the class while people were staring at me. It was pretty awkward. After a few seconds, Hisoka-sensei said:

"Hmmm, where should I have you sit? Hmmmm...how about beside Ringo-chan for now."

"Huh, uh, sure" I replied.

I was walking towards my seat. I was then thinking:

"Man, Killua and Gon weren't kidding when Hisoka-sensei a called Gon Ringo-chan. I though that they were just trying to freak me out or something."

I sat at my desk. I looked at Gon and he waved at me with a smile. I did the same.

"Aright now class, lets get this lesson over with now shall we?" Hisoka-sensei said to everyone.

" Oi'" Everyone said to Hisoka-sensei.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Class just went on and on. It was just a bore. I was looking around when Hisoka-sensei was talking about something about how you can tell people's nen by personality. I looked by Kurapika who was taking notes, I then looked at Gon who's head was about to explode cause he doesn't understand anything, and I look at Menma who was also taking notes. She stopped taking notes for a bit and looked at me. She gave me a little wave and a smile. I did the same. Menma looked away and continued writing her notes.

**Ding dong ding dong**

Finally, the bell rang! Class was over and it was lunch time! Hurray! Hisoka-sensei went off his chair and started to walk towards the door. He then spoke to everyone in the class:

"Bye bye class."

"Bye Hisoka sensei!" The class replied.

Before he left the classroom, he turned to Gon and he gave him a wink. I then looked at Gon who was shevering. I was just giggling. Everyone was sitting with their friends and eating, but Menma was sitting alone eating rice balls. I went up to her and sat down beside her. She stopped eating for a moment and looked at me.

"Oh. Hi Killua." She said with a smile.

"Yo" I replied back.

I was just sitting beside Menma eating my lunch. I then spoke up and said:

"You and I are the same."

"Huh, what do you mean" Menma said while chewing a rice ball.

"We're both transmuters and we're both from a family of killers." I replied back.

"Wow, I never knew." Menma said after she swallowed her rice ball.

"Ne, are you really a transmuter, you don't seem like one." I said to Menma.

"Un. I'm a transmuter. You have to know me better for you to understand." Menma said.

"Sokana?" I said to Menma

"Un!" She said with her usual happy smile.

All we did during lunch break was have little converstions and eating. It was really nice talking with Menma. It made we feel comfortable and warm. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this again? I think I am going insane.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

Killua and I were just having random conversations. Like how many people did we kill or what's your favorite food or what so ever. We were talking and talking until we hear:

"KILLUA! MENMA!"

We both turn around and we see Gon, Kurapika, and an old man. I was wondering who the old man was.

"Hi Killua and Menma. How have you two love birds been doing?" Gon asked with a perverted tone.

"SHUT UP!" Killua and I said.

"Ok ok ok. It was only a joke. Seesh." Gon said to us.

"Although, you two do make a good couple" The old man said.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" I yelled to the old man.

"O...old? Did you just call me old?" The old man said.

"Ya, what about it?" I said to the old man.

"IM A TEENAGER LIKE YOU! IM NOT EVEN IN MY 20S YET!" The men said.

"Eh!?" I yelled by surprise and confusion.

"Believe it or not Menma, but Leorio is only like 16." Kurapika said to me.

"EHHHHHH!?" I yelled.

I figured out the so called "teenager's name". But I couldn't believe that he was only 16! First I mistaken Kurapike as a girl, and now mistaken Leorio as an old man!

"First Kurapika and now Leorio?" Gon asked me.

"I...I didn't know. Sorry. This school is so strange." I said.

"I know, I agree with you there." Killua said to me.

"Eh he he he" I giggled.

After that awkward conversation, everyone started to laugh and giggle. I think this was the first time in my life, that I actually laughed like this.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: Finished!**

**Killua: I am amazed that you can get so many chapters done in only like 4 days.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Thank you Killua.**

**Gon: I bet that we're going to be in 10 different chapters in the next 10 days!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I don't thing I can do that. I need my day offs too.**

**Menma: Awww! Come on!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well sorry. I get tired like all human beings do.**

**Menma: Fine, whatever.**

**Gon: *sweet drop* wow Menma, I never knew you could give attitude.**

**Menma: *grins evilly while giggling evilly* **

**Murderus-aura-chan:, Killua, and Gon: Creepy...**

**Menma: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Killua is my partner!

**Chapter 4: My partner is Killua!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Chapter 4 came out!**

**Gon: HURRAY!**

**Killua: Whatever.**

**Menma: HURRAY! I DIDN'T DIE!**

**Hisoka: I'm still going to give you a punishment for not taking your seat before class started. *giggles pervertedly"**

**Menma: *****shivers*** I feel like something cold ran down my spine...

**Killua: Just ignore him.**

**Hisoka: Ignore me? Oh no you didn't.**

**Killua: Oh yes I did.**

**Hisoka: Oh ya! *pulls Illumi from pocket***

**Illumi: Yo Kil.**

**Killua: *running away* WTF!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *sweat drop***

**Gon: Uh...Muderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: Let start reading now shall we. Ready, set...READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

We all just kept talking and taking. We were talking about random things like our family or what happened in our past and other random stuff. We all talked and talked and talked.

**Ding ding ding dong.**

"There goes the bell" I said to everyone.

"Ya. Guess your right." Kurapika said.

"Well I have to go back to class" Leorio said.

"Ok then!" Gon said.

"Let's get back to our seats until Hisoka-sensei comes back." Killua said.

"Un!" We all reply.

Kurapika, Gon, Killua and I went and took our seats while Leorio went out the door and went into his class. Hisoka-sensei soon appeared through the door and said:

"Good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon Hisoka-sensei!" We all replied.

"Alright now everyone, I have a new assignment to give to everyone." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Huh?" The class replied.

"Oh don't worry, this assignment isn't as hard as all the other ones." Hisoka-sensei said to everyone.

Everyone in the room looked suspicious about what assignment Hisoka-sensei was about to give us, and so was I.

* * *

**Killua's pov**

I was just sitting on my chair with my elbow on my desk. I was pretty frightened on what assignment he was going to give us this time. All of his other assignments were usually impossible or crazy to do. Like one time we had to try and hunt down Phantom Academy for geography class, and another time was where we all had to battle to the death for P.E, but gladly, principle Netero stopped Hisoka from doing all. I wondered what the assignment was anyways.

"Alright class, I'm going to pick your partners for your assignment." Hisoka-sensei said while interrupting my thoughts.

"If we have partners, I bet we have to fight each other or something." I thought.

"Alright now, hmmm...lets have Killua and Menma be our first." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Eh?!" I said in suprise.

I looked at Menma who was looking at me. her face was a little red. She just smiled and gave a little wave. I just did the same. Hisoka-sensei gave everyone randome partners. I was curious on what this assignment Hisoka-sensei gave us. I raised up me hand and asked:

"Hisoka-sensei, why do we need partners?"

"Hold on Killua, I'll explain in a minute." Hisoka-sensei said with a smile.

He was then looking at the class and said:

"Your assignment is to pretend that your a married couple. This is at least 65% of your fully alive mark." Hisoka-sensei said.

"EHHHHH!" The class yelled in suprise.

"You two will give me a report on what you do together, and if I'm satisfied on you "relationship", then I will give you a high mark." Hisoka-sensei said with a perverted tone.

I was looking around and I see everyone looking at their partners. I then looked at Menma who's face was as red as a tomato. She then looked at me and then turned away from embarrassment. I wonder what's going to happen.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong.**

I feel so embarrassed right now! First I hold Killua's hand, and now I'm "married" to him! Arg! Could this day get any stranger! I was looking at everyone in the class. They were all with their partners. I just gave a big sigh.

"Yo"

I turn around and I see Killua. I stared to blush so I slammed my head on my desk so he wouldn't see me blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh...are you ok?" Killua asked me.

I lifted my head up and replied:

"Un."

I was just staring at Killua And he was staring at me. I was just thinking that he looked kind of cute. Wait a minute, why the hell am I thinking about this? Am I going crazy or something? I think my mom put poison in my rice balls or something. While I was staring at Killua, a strange atmosphere came around us. We both blushed and turned away.

"KILLUA! MENMA!"

We both turn around and we see Gon and Kurapika. They both looked kind of sad. That made me feel a little bit better. Killua asked:

"What's wrong?"

I was curious to. Why were they sad.

"Don't you know, me and Kurapika are partners for this marriage thing!" Gon yelled.

"Eh?!" Killua and I said.

I stopped paying attention to Hisoka-sensei after she said that Killua and I were partners.

"This just making my day! People's misery is the best entertainment their is!" I thought.

"So you guys are gay?" Killua asked.

"SHUT UP KILLUA!" Gon and Kurapika yelled.

Killua then busted into laughter. I was just watching the three boys arguing. i was really happy that I was able to laugh and make friends for the first time. It made me feel warm. I finally was able to live a normal life. But I wonder how long this moment would last.

* * *

**Muderus****-aura-chan: Finished!**

**Killua: That was short.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Sorry, I ran out of ideas.**

**Gon: Why did you make me be with another guy?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Just to make it funny.**

**Memma:...**

**Killua: What's wrong Menma?**

**Menma:...**

**Killua: Menma? What's wrong?!**

**Menma: Huh? Oh...nothing.**

**Gon: Your so mysterious.**

**Kurapika: I agree.**

**Menma:...**

**Killua: Ok I can't take it. What's wrong!**

**Menma: Well... Chan made us get married in this chapter. I feel...bleh.**

**Killua: *blushing***

**Murderus-aura-chan, Gon, and Kurapika: Awwwwww!**

**Killua and Menma: SHUT UP!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well whatever. REVEIW PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking home together

**Chapter 5: Walking home together.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WHO'S READY FOR CHAPTER 5!**

**Gon: I AM!**

**Menma: I guess I am.**

**Killua: I'm not.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Huh? Why not Killua?**

**Killua: You made me and Menma have a romantic scene in the last chapter. Who knows what your going to do to me and Menma next?**

**Menma: I...I agree with Killua!**

**Gon: By looking at the title, I bet something good is going to happen to you guys!**

**Killua: Gon...shut up.**

**Menma: Y...ya Gon...SHUT UP!**

**Gon: Hey Menma, at the last chapter, you said something about laughing for the first time and having friends for the first time. What did you mean by that?**

**Menma: Huh? Well...uh...you see...**

**Muderus-aura-chan: SHUT UP MENMA! DONT SPOIL IT!**

**Menma: Eh...Ok...**

**Killua: Let's get to the story now shall we?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ok!**

**Menma: Muderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter!**

**Gon: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Killua: *Sweat drop***

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

It's been 2 days since Hisoka-sensei gave us that assignment. All I've been writing was that me and Killua hang out with each other the past 2 days, but Hisoka-sensei says there has to be more "feeling" in it. What kind of feeling do I have to write when that's all me and Killua do everyday!? I was really frustrated on the assignment. I just wanted to kill Hisoka-sensei so that we all didn't have to do this stupid assignment.

"Wait, why am I thinking this way? Calm down Menma. If things go out of hands, it'll be bad for your reputation. Take deep breaths." I thought.

I calmed down. Thank goodness. If I'd stayed in my state, then I think I would've killed everyone. I was just sitting at my desk thinking about random things to past the time.

**Ding dong ding dong.**

Looks like the bell rang. I looked at the clock, and it said 4:30pm.

"Time to go home." I muttered to myself.

I went and packed my things and I was heading towards the door, when suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I looked behind me and it was Killua! I kind of blushed a little.

"Oh gomem!" He said to me as he let go of my shoulder.

"No, it's fine." I said to Killua.

There was an awkward silence. Killua spoke up and asked me:

"Ne, your going home now right?"

"Huh...uh...ya. I am. Why you ask anyways?" I said to Killua.

Killua didn't respond right away. He first turned away and was playing with his fingers.

"Eto...Killua...what is it?" I asked him.

Killua turned around and said:

"Well...I was wondering...do you await to walk home together?" He said in a modest voice.

I was pretty shocked of what he said. I blushed a little and said:

"S..sure. I don't mind." I said with my face looking at the floor.

Killua smiled and then started to walk. He turned around and said:

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"Un!" I replied.

I went towards him and we started to walk. When we arrived at the school gates, we saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio! Gon and Leorio had a strange smile on their faces.

"What the hell are they staring at?" I thought.

Gon and Leorio then interrupted my thoughts when they said:

"Are you two walking home together?"

"Uh...ya." I replied.

"AWWWWWW!" Gon and Leorio said.

"SHUT UP! We're doing this for extra marks for that marriage assignment! I yelled.

I only wanted to say that so that they could leave. I really hoped that they would fall for it. Unfortunately, Kurapika spoke up and said:

"You can't fool me Menma. I over heard you and Killua talking about walking home together."

Me and Killua blushed like crazy.

"AWWWWWW! KAWAI!" Gon and Leorio said.

We all just stood in front of the gate arguing about the situation. It was really funny and I was enjoying it. WTF? Why am I thinking about this again? Maybe I really am going crazy or something.

* * *

** Killua's pov**

We were all just arguing in front of the gate of the school. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika kept saying that we wanted to walk home win each other. Me and Menma kept saying that we only wanted to get extra marks for the marriage assignment. To tell you the truth, I didn't know why I wanted to walk home with Menma. I just wanted to get extra marks but I also just wanted to walk home with her. ARGGG! IM SO CONFUSED! We just kept writing and arguing. It looked like we couldn't win cause it was 3 people out of 2. I just wanted to leave. I just grabbed Menma's hand and started to walk. I turned back just in case if Gon, Leorio, or Kurapika was following us, but when I turned, I saw the three waving at me and yelling:

"WE'll SEE YOU TWO LOVE BIEDS TOMORROW!"

I blushed and just kept on walking. When I wasn't able to hear or see them anymore, stopped walking. I looked at Menma who was looking at me. I spoke up and said:

"Ne Menma."

"Nani?" She asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea ok. Don't be like those three ok?" I said.

"Un!" Menma said.

She was just smiling at me, like always. I just realized that I was still holding her hand. My blushed a little and then I let go.

"L...lets go home. I don't want to be on the streets for to long." I said.

"Alright." Menma replied.

It was really nice how Menma would always smile. We walked and walked and walked, until we reached Menma's house. Her house looked normal. It kind of creeped me out cause she was from a family of killers.

"I can manage from here." Menma said.

"Oh ok than." I replied.

Menma went back inside her house, and I just started to walk home. I turned back to look at her house again. I saw the house and Menma! She was waving at me and yelling:

"KILLUA! ARIGATO!"

I just gave her a little smile and waved back at her. I started to walk home. I was thinking of Menma. Wait, why am I thinking about her? Well whatever, I don't care anymore.

* * *

**Menma's pov**

"Im back!" I yelled.

Nobody answered. All I did was take off my shoes, and went to my room. Surprisingly, I saw my brother. He was on my bed. I just looked away and started to walk away. But in an instant, he was right in front of me.

"Where do you think your going missy?" My brother said.

"Im going away from you, and I have a name you know. It's Menma." I replied in a annoyed tone.

I really did hate my brother. He's always so clingy to me and he's so creepy.

"I heard you made new friends Menma." My brother said.

"Ya, so what? Baka." I said to my brother.

"I also have a name to you know. It's Shiro." He said.

"We'll I don't care!" I said to Shiro.

"So you have friends?" Shiro said to me again.

"Ya, what about them?" I asked.

"Maybe, I should kill them. You don't need them. You only need me." Shiro said with a murderus tone.

"Don't you touch them!" I yelled.

"Well, a killer doesn't need any friends. I don't have any, mom and dad don't have any, that doesn't mean that you should have any." Shiro said with an even more Murderus tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" I yelled.

I grabbed a kunai knife from my sleeve and attacked, but he doged and pinned me down on the floor.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Fine fine. At lease say please." Shiro said to me.

He let me go and I jumped back. He went up to me and said:

"Your lucky that I can't kill you. Because you are going to be the next head of the family. When I should've been me." He whispered into my ear.

"Well I never wanted to be the head!" I yelled.

"Stop playing pretend. Why don't you show your friends who you really are." Shiro said.

I stopped talking for a bit. I hated how I really was. If people found out my true strength and personality, they all be in a panic. I didn't want that to happen. Especially to my friends.

"Well what ever, you never listen to be so what's the point." Shiro said in disappointment.

He walked towards the door and left. I went towards to my bed and just fell on it.

"Damn him. He always makes me feel like this. Why doesn't anyone understand that I want to live a normal life?" I thought.

I just gave a big sigh. I went towards my bag and took out all of my stuff. I went to my desk and started to study and to my homework, so I could just forget what just just happened.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finished!**

**Killua: Man, didn't know Menma had a scary brother.**

**Menma:...**

**Gon: Killua, your making Menma sad.**

**Killua: Oh, sorry Menma.**

**Menma: No! It's fine! I'm just sad that there was another romance thing between you and me.**

**Killua: Oh.**

**Menma: *Sigh***

**Gon: This is depressing.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I know, usually it would be funny when we come out.**

**Everyone: *Sigh***

**Menma: Please review *depressed tone***

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ya, do what Menma said *depressed tone***

**Everyone: *Sigh***


	6. Chapter 6: To make you feel better

**Chapter 6: To make you feel better.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 6!**

**Killua: Wow. That's a lot of free time you have on your hands.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well it's a Holiday. What would you expect?**

**Gon: Oh, I thought that you were single. So that's why you had a lot of free time on your hands.**

**Menma: AHAHAHAHAHA! LONER!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: SHUT UP!**

**Killua: Now that I think about it, I was thinking about that too.**

**Menma: AHAHAHAHAHA! I CANT STOP LAUGHING!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: GRRRR! OH YA! IL ADD ANOTHER ROMANCE SCENE BETWEEN YOU AND KILLUA! HOW'S THAT!**

**Killua and Menma: NOOOO!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Mwahahahaha! *lightning***

**Killua and Menma: Wtf?**

**Gon: *sweat drop* Uh...Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHA! EVIL! *more lightning in the background***

**Killua, Menma, and Gon: Random and creepy...**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I woke up and it was morning. The sunlight pierced into my eyes. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00am. I got up from bed and brushed my long cocoa hair, and tied it into the pigtails that I usually do. I got into my school uniform and then brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast . I was glad that nobody woke up yet. I after I ate, I put the dishes in the sink, put my shoes on, left the house, and walked to school.

"Maybe, I should kill your friends?"

"Stop playing pretend. Show who you really are."

My brother's words just kept echoing inside my head as I was walking to school. Yesterday got me in a bad mood. I didn't feel like doing anything. When I arrived at the school gates, I saw Killua. He looked at me and gave me a smile and a little wave. I tried to smile back but I just couldn't. I just gave a little frown and looked at the floor. Killua seemed concerned so he walked up to me and asked:

"Are you ok?"

I didn't reply as quick as I usually so.

"I just had a fight with my brother." I mumbled.

"Oh. Is that it?" Killua asked.

"Ya, that's it." I said.

"Maybe, I should kill your friends?"

His words kept echoing inside my head. It made me feel frustrated!

I went deep into my thoughts. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Menma?"

I didn't really pay attention on who was calling my name. I just kept staring at the floor.

"MENMA!"

I snapped back into reality and I saw Killua with his hands around my shoulder.

"Eh? K...Killua." I said.

"Menma, this fight you had with your brother, can you tell me about it? I want to hear it so that I can help you." Killua said.

"N...no! I'm fine! Really!" I said while putting a fake smile.

"You liar." Killua muttered.

"Eh?" I said.

Killua grabbed one of my hands and started to walk.

"Eh! K...Killua! Where are we going!" I asked.

"Somewhere private." Killua replied.

"Eh?!" I yell.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was just dragging Menma to the tree I would always hang out when I didn't want to go home. It wasn't far from the school. So I thought that it would be ok for Menma and I to talk there.

"Alright Menma, spit it out." I demanded.

"Spit out what? The fight wasn't serious. I'm fine!" Menma said.

"That's a big lie. If it wasn't a serious fight, then you wouldn't be spacing out this much." I replied

Menma was just looking on the ground. Her smile disappeared and it turned into a frown.

"I told you, it's nothing." She said in a sad tone.

She started to sit down and curl into a ball.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She muttered.

I looked closer to her face. It looked like she was going to cry!

"Uh oh! What do I do. I never been in these types of situations before! What the hell am I suppose to do!" I thought.

I just walked towards Menma and sat down beside her. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her out but I didn't know how to.

"Ne, can you tell me about the fight? I might be able to help you." I said.

Menma didn't look like she wanted to talk about it, but, she just lifted her head, and looked at me and said:

"Ok."

Menma told me everything. About what happened with her brother. She told me that he wanted to kill Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. She also told me that he wanted to kill her but couldn't cause she was going to be the next head.

"So that's what happened?" I asked.

"Uh huh..." Menme replied.

She looked really sad and down. I didn't like seeing her like that. It made me feel...bad. When I looked at Menma again, she was shivering. She looked like she was going to cry, but was holding the pain inside. I really didn't like seeing her like this. Just at that moment, I remembered a tv show that I was watching yesterday. I told me how to cheer girls up. I really didn't want to do it, but it might be the only way to get Menma back to her regular self. I tapped Menma on the shoulder so that she could lift her head up. When she raised her head, I went closer, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Gon's pov:**

"Where did Killua go? I told him to wait here while I went to the bathroom." I muttered

I was looking around the area to look for him, but I couldn't fine him.

"Oh, maybe Killua went to the tree!" I said.

I ran out of the gates. I ran towards the area of where the tree Killua usually hangs out. Then suddenly, before I arrived to the tree, I heard someone yell:

"KYAAAA!"

I ran towards to the tree. I saw Menma who had her hand on her right cheek and Killua on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Menma's face looked as red as fire! I wonder what happened. Just then, I saw Menma about to speak.

"W...What was that for! Anata hentai!" Menma yelled.

"Uh...what's going on?" I asked confused.

Just then, Killua got up and was rubbing his head.

"I...Itai..." Killua said in pain.

Menma went up to Killua and asked:

"Why did you kiss my cheek! Answer me!" Menme yelled.

Just hearing the words kiss and Killua made me smile. Now I really wanted to know what happened now. When I was about to walk towards them. 8 kunai knifes came flying and pinned me to a tree! I wasn't able to move! I saw Menma and Killua arguing for a bit. I then over heard Killua said:

"Menma look, you were sad right?"

"Y...ya, I was." Menma with an angry tone.

"Wait, Menma was sad?" I thought.

"Ok then, hear me out. Yesterday, I was watching some random tv show about show to cheer people up. The episode was about a husband and a wife having problems with each other cause of some problem. Anyways, the host said to kiss the wife's cheek in surprise, because when that happens, the wife will completely forget about her being sad and focus more on being surprised. So I tried that on you, and it looked like it worked." Killua said.

"Eh, you were trying to cheer me up?" I asked.

"Well of course, seeing a friend sad isn't a good way to start my morning. So I wanted to cheer you up." Killua said while looking away.

When I looked closer, I saw both of them blushing. Awwwwww. That's so cute. Menma went up to me and pulled the kunai knifes off of me.

"Gomen nasai. I thought you we're a random stranger." Menma said.

"No... It's fine really! You don't have to apologize!" I replied.

"But..." Menma muttered.

"You worry about people to much." Killua said as he approached us.

"Oh shut up!" Menma yelled to Killua.

"Oh ya Gon, if you tell anyone what you just saw and heard, I'll hate you forever" Killua said with a smile on his face.

"Awwww! Come on!" I pouted.

"No!" Killua said.

I looked at my watch and it said 8:30am.

"HOLY CRAP! WE GOT TO GO TO CLASS! OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE LATE!" Gon yelled.

Killua and Menma looked shocked. They both checked their watches and had a suprise look on their face!

"COME ON! LETS GO!" I yelled.

"Alright!" Killua and Menma yelled back.

We all ran to the school, went through the gates, and ran to class 44. We looked at the time and it was 8:40am. Gladly we all made it on time. When we turn around, confetti came out off nowhere. Killua, Menma and I was really confused on what was going on. We looked around the class and we saw everyone give perverted smiles.

"What's going on?" Menma asked.

The class looked at Hisoka-sensei who just came out from nowwhere!

"Uh, Hisoka-sensei, what's going on?" Menma asked again.

"Don't you know? We are congratulating you and Killua on your pass in the marriage assignment." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Huh? What did we do?" Killua asked.

"Oh Killua, you should be the one to know out off all people." Hisoka-sensei said while he faced palmed.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Menma asked.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll tell you. We're congratulating you for your first kiss!" Hisoka-sensei said.

"EHHHH!" Killua and Menma yelled.

* * *

**Muderus-aura-chan: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Killua: I can't believe that you made me and Menma kiss.**

**Menma: I agree! first holding hands, now kissing!**

**Gon: AWWWWWW! Killua, you kissed a girl!**

**Killua: Shut up!**

**Menma: *blushing***

**Hisoka-sensei: This is your punishment for not taking your seat in class.**

**Menma: EHHHH!? **

**Killua: Why am I involved in this problem?!**

**Hisoka: Just to tease. You two do make a wonderful couple.**

**Killua: THAT'S IT!**

**Hisoka: Yep! *smiles***

**Killua: Some day, I'm going to kill you!**

**Gon: *Sweat drop***

**Murderus-aura-chan: Uh...please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: What is this feeling?

**Chapter 7: What is this feeling?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HELLO PEOPLES! I'M HERE WITH CHAPTER 7!**

**Gon: HURRAY!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'm going to make this one funny and romantic at the same time!**

**Gon: Hurray!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hey, where's Killua and Menma? Usually they would say Nooooo or please no or something.**

**Gon: I think they didn't want to come cause of the last chapter.**

**Muderus-aura-chan:...Fine, whatever, it's not like I care *starts to cry like a baby***

**Gon: Uhhh...Muderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAHHHHHH! I WANT KILLUA AND MENMA TO BE HERE! WAHHHHHH!**

**Gon: *sweat drop***

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Ok, how do these people know I kissed Menma? I swore that I didn't feel anyone's presence! Are class didn't even learn zetsu yet. So how do these people know? I was just in the middle of the class with Menma and Gon.

"Hey Hisoka-sensei, hoe did you know about this?" I asked.

"Well, the class may not have known zetsu, but I do. I just happened to be passing by and I saw you 2 talking. I used zetsu to hide my presence and I watched you 2." Hisoka-sensei said.

Both me and Menma blushed like mad. We tried to convince everyone that it was a big misunderstanding. However, nobody believed us.

**Ding dong ding ding**

I never noticed that we were arguing for the whole period (1 hour). Hisoka-sensei said that we could all just do whatever we wanted for the next 30 minutes. After he left, the students ran towards me and Menma and kept questioning us. Like for example, they would say stuff like:

"What was the kiss like?" Or "Do you 2 plan to marry in the future?" Or "Do you like each other?"

It was really annoying on now these people were asking so many questions. I looked at Menma who kept say no and denying people's questions. It looked like Menma wanted to get out of the situation, like me. So I grabbed Menma's hand and started to run down the hallway. Some people were chasing us. It was really getting annoying. So what I did, I ran to the nearest window, opened it, carried Menma, and jumped down. I saw Menma blush a little. it made me blush to. I put Menma down and started to run again. We ended up behind the school.

"I think we lost them." I said.

"Y...ya...I guess..." Menma mumbled.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, your holding my hand..." Menma said.

"What, really?" I said in embarrassment.

I looked at my hand saw and I saw that I was holding Menma's hand! I let go and started to blush.

"S...sorry." I said.

"It's alright." Menma said.

She just gave a big sigh and then just smiled. I really liked it how she smiled. It made me feel so... happy and warm.

"Dammit, why am I thinking about this again? Why do I feel happy when I'm around her? Why does my heart start to pump faster when I'm around her? Why does my face turn red when in around her? Am I sick or something?" I thought.

I just gave a big sigh. I felt someone tugging on my shirt. When I looked who it was, it was Menma. She had a worried face on her.

"Killua, are you ok? You seem kind of down?" Menma asked.

"N...no! I'm fine really! I guess I was just deep in thought." I replied.

"Oh, ok." She said.

Menma let go of my shirt and just put her hands behind her back, and she gave a smile. She then spoke up and said:

"We should get back to class before the bell rings!"

"Alright" I replied.

She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I started to blush again and she was tugging me.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Menma said while tugging me.

"O..ok ok." I said.

Menma was still holding my hand and she started to run. Menma started to giggle a little. She gave her usual happy smile. I just smiled back, and started to run at her pace.

* * *

**Menma's pov**

I didn't understand what I was doing. Why am I holding Killua's hand. Why do I feel so awkward when I'm around him. How come I'm always so happy when seeing Killua? Why do I feel like this? Am I sick? Maybe I should ask another girl. Maybe my sister. I bet she'll understand. I looked up a head and I saw class 44. I stopped running and so did Killua. I checked my watch, it was 9:55am.

"Looks like we made it before the bell rang." I said.

"Ya, looks like it." Killua said.

I wanted to go inside the classroom but I was afraid that peoople would tease and ask questions again.

"Hey, Menma." Killua said.

"Nani?" I replied.

"Want to just wait out here until the bell rings? I don't want people to ask us questions or tease us." Killua said.

"Huh, uh...sure." I said.

Wow. It almost seemed like Killua read my mind or something. We were just standing in the hallway until the bell rang.

**Ding dong ding dong**

The bell finally rung. We opened the door and people were just staring at us.

"One word about me and Killua and your died!" I thought.

Killua and I went to our seats. Hisoka-sensei comes inside the classroom.

"Hello class." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Hello Hisoka-sensei!" The class replied back.

"Alright, I have made my decision, because Menma and Killua were the only people who were able to pass this assignment, I'm going to cancel it because non of you people can be as lovely as Killua and Menma." Hisoka-sensei said.

"HURRAY!" The class said.

After hearing that, I blushed like crazy! Why am I blushing? Why do I feel embarrassed? I looked at Killua who was looking at me. I just turned away because I was really embarrassed.

"Alright class, lets get this started now shall we?" Hisoka-sensei said.

"Ok!" We all replied.

* * *

**Gon's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

Finally, class was over! I didn't even understand I thing Hisoka-sensei said to us. Well, whatever.

"Alright class, I'll see you in the afternoon." Hisoka-sensei said to us.

"Ok!" The class replied back.

Just as Hisoka-sensei left, I saw Menma and Killua walk out the door together. Now this was getting interesting. I walked out the door and followed them. I saw them walking to a tree at the side of the school. I looked around and I saw no windows or anyone in site! Now this is getting more interesting! I went closer and closer to them. I over heard them talking.

"Ne Killua." Menma said.

"Nani?" Killua said.

"Uh...well..." Menma said.

I thought that Menma was going to tell Killua "I love you" it was time for me to take action. I ran up to them and yelled:

"MENMA! LET ALL YOUR FEELINGS OUT WITH PASSION!"

"Huh?" Menma said.

I saw her open a bento, and it looked like she was giving it to Killua. I just feel flat on the floor.

"G...Gon?" Killua said in suprise.

"W...why are you here? And what do you mean let you feelings out?" Menma asked.

"Oh, well, I saw you two walking out together so I followed you two. Then I heard Menma say something, and I thought that she was going to say I love you or something." I replied.

Both Killua and Menma blushed.

"Wh...why would I say that?" Menma said with embarrassment.

"Gon, your strange, you know that?" Killua said.

"Oh shut up Killua! By the way, why are you two alone?" I asked.

"W...well, I didn't want people to tease up so we wanted to go somewhere where people wouldn't be able to find us." Menma said with a blush.

"Awwwww!" I said.

"SHUT UP GON!" Menma and Killua yelled.

"Oh, by the way Menma." I asked.

"Nani?" She said.

"Killua said something about you being sad. Why were you sad?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh...well...it's nothing." Menma said.

"Ehhhh! Come on! Tell me!" I pouted.

"No!" She yelled.

We both started to argue. It was really funny. I made Killua join in the fight as well. This was fun. I hope we all could stay friends forever.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED!**

**Gon: CONGRGULATIONS!**

**Killua and Menma: Mmmmmm! *mouth covered a with tape and tied to a chair.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: Hehehe! Now you can never leave!**

**Killua: *Rips out tape from mouth* LET ME AND MENMA GO!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No. This is your punishment for not coming in the begining.**

**Menma: *Rips tape from mouth* PLEASE LET ME GO! WE'll PROMISE THAT WE'LL SHOW UP EVERY CHAPTER!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Promise?**

**Killua and Menma: Promise.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: If you break this promise. I'll boil you two in lava.**

**Killua and Menma: Alright.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: *takes out gigantic pencil and erase the chair and ropes* there. Happy?**

**Killua and Menma: Yep!**

**Gon: alright, after all that's over, do you have anything to say to the readers chan?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yes, yes I do. REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Is love the right feeling?

**Chapter 8: Is love the right feeling?**

**Muderus-aura-chan: IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 8! **

**Gon: Man, you've been posting chapters like there's no tomorrow.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, I do have a lot of free time.**

**Gon: Oh... Is that it?**

**Muderus-aura-chan: Yep.**

**Killua and Menma: ...**

**Gon: Hey, you two have been quiet lately. What's going on?**

**Killua: We only promised to show up. Not to talk.**

**Menma: But Killua, you just talked.**

**Killua: ...Dammit.**

**Gon: Ha! I won that round.**

**Killua: Oh shut up. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: You people are getting boring.**

**Killua: Well whatever.**

**Menma: *Sweat drop***

**Gon: Uh... Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: LETS READ NOW!**

**Menma: Uh...ya! Lets read!**

**Killua: Whatever.**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

The final bell finally rang. I packed my stuff and went out. Killua was waiting at the front of the gates like usual.

"We maybe in the same class but your so slow." Killua said.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

We both giggled a little. Every since Killua and I walked home with each other, we had the habit on walking home with each other everyday. It would be kind of embarrassing, but it was fun. While we were walking, we encountered Gon.

"You two love birds walking home together again? Gon asked.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Killua and I yelled.

Gon would sometimes walk home with us, but it was really annoying on how he kept on teasing us. We arrived at my house.

"Well, I can manage from here." I said to the boys.

"Alright" Killua said.

"See you tomorrow!" Gon said.

I waved at them while they were walking away. When I couldn't see Killua or Gon, I went inside the house.

"Im home!" I yelled.

"Welcome home onee-san!"

I recognized that voice right away. I took off my shoes as fast as I could and started to run towards the living room. I saw my younger sister running towards me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome home onee-chan!" My sister said.

"I'm home Michiru." I said to my sister.

Michiru let go of me and said:

"I'm back from my job!"

"So it seems." I said with a smile.

We both just stared at each other. Michiru gave me a strange smile.

"You look like your in a good mood. You look happier then usual. Why is that?" She asked.

"Huh? Well, I made some new friends in school While you were gone." I replied.

"Really? What are they like?" Michiru asked.

"Well, for starters, I have 4 friends, and they're all guys." I said.

"EHHHH! YOU HAVE 4 BOYFRIENDS!" Michiru yelled.

"Huh?! What no! They're only just friends!" I yelled back.

"Oh...wait, you said guys right?" Michiru said with a perverted tone.

"Y...ya. What about them?" I asked.

Michiru was rubbing here smooth chin. She then flipped her long golden hair aside (She kind of looks like Mavis from Fairy Tail). She gave another perverted smile and asked:

"Which one of the 4 guys do you like best?"

I blushed a little and said:

"I like them all evenly!"

"Oh come on! You have to at least like 1 more then the rest!" Michiru pouted.

I didn't want to make my sister feel sad. So I was thinking.

"Hmmmm...**Killua**. Wait, why did I think of him?" I thought.

After thinking about him, I started to blush.

"Oh ho ho! So you do like one of your friends!" Michiru said.

"W...What!" I yelled.

"I bet it's that silver haired kid that was walking with you." Michiru said with a perverted tone.

"H...Huh?" I said in suprise.

"It must be love!" Michiru said dramatically.

"Sh...Shut up!" I yelled.

I was just then thinking:

"Is this the feeling I have when I'm around Killua?"

"Your thinking about the silver haired kid aren't-cha?" Michiru asked.

"W...what no!" I yelled.

Michiru and I kept on arguing about _the one I like. _I didn't understanwhat's we were talk about this, but I was wondering, if I did love Killua.

* * *

**Killua's pov**

I was at my desk doing my homework and eating some choco-robos. I was in peace until:

**Knock knock**

I wondered who that was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kalluto."

I wondered why my sister was here. She never came to my door before. She only comes when she tells me that diner is ready or when mom or dad wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Ok, this is getting a little creepy. Kalluto never asks me to come into my room before.

"Uh...sure." I replied.

Kalluto opened the door. Her emotionless face always makes me feel strange around her, but door some reason, she actually looked mad. When she walked in, she tried to stab me with her hand! I landed on the floor with a thump.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I asked.

She looked at me and looked mad and sad. I never seen her like this before.

"I...I heard from mother." She said.

"What? Heard what?" I asked.

"THAT YOUR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" She yelled.

"Ehhhhh!" I yelled back.

Where in hell did my mother get the idea of me and a girl get in a relationships?

"Where did mom get this random information? And what girl are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mother said that she saw you were walking a girl home!" Kalluto yelled.

I had a pretty good idea of who my mom was talking about, Menma.

"By the way Ne-sama, father wants to see you." Kalluto said while changing the subject.

"Huh, dad? Alright" I said.

I got off of the floor and started to walk towards my father's room. I arrived at his door and I opened it.

"Dad? Did you call?" I asked.

"Oh, Kil, you came. Come and sit here." He said.

"Uh...ok" I replied.

I went and sat on the couch/bed my dad was sitting on. I sat down beside him.

"So, what did you want me to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you." Dad said.

I didn't understand what was going on. What was my dad congratulating me for? I didn't learn any new assassin technique. So what did he want to congratulate me for? Wait, don't tell me...

"Dad... I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP! I yelled.

"How did you know what i was going to talk about? And what, you aren't?" He asked.

I knew it. I figured that mom told dad that I was in a relationship with Menma, and he wanted to congratulate me for it. So he told Kalluto to go get me. That makes perfect sense.

"What? You walk her home didn't you? Doesn't that mean your in a relationship?" Dad asked.

"W...WHAT NO! I WAS JUST WALKING A FRIEND HOME!" I yelled.

"Ok then, if your not in a relationship, do you at least have feeling for this girl?" Dad asked.

"W...what! Why would I have feelings for her? She's only a friend!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, Hisoka-sensei called us and he told me that you kissed her." Dad teased.

I started to blush like crazy.

"Oh. Your blushing!" Dad said.

"SHUT UP! IM JUST EMBARRASSED!" I yelled.

I wonder, is _love _the best way to describe me and Menma. My heart always starts to pump really fast and I sometimes blush when I'm around her, and I hate it when she's down and I'm happy when she's happy.

"Your thinking about that girl aren't you?" Dad teased again.

"S...SHUT UP!" I yelled.

But still, I wondered if I was in love with Menma. I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe...love might be the best word to describe how I feel about her.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Killua: I can't believe that you made me into one of those sappy guys.**

**Menma: And I can't believe that your making me fall for Killua. It's not that I hate him, it's just, I'm not ready for a relationship yet!**

******Muderus-aura-chan: Hehehehe *grins***

**Killua and Menma: *sweat drop***

**Gon: Hey chan.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Nani?**

**Gon: What does sappy mean?**

******Murderus-aura-chan: Oh, it means-**

******Killua: DON'T SAY IT!**

**********Murderus-aura-chan: Huh? Why not?**

**********Killua: Cause if you say it, Gon will tease me the rest of the time me and Menma show up in this thing!**

**************Murderus-aura-chan:...fine. I'll be nice.**

**************Killua: Thank you.**

**************Gon: Awwww! I want to know!**

**************Killua: Well to bad.**

**************Menma: *sweat drop* Uh...****************please review...**

**************Murderus-aura-chan: Ya. Do what Menma said! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: I have to go to the hospital

**Chapter 9: I have to go to the hospital.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAZ UP! IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 9!**

**Menma: Ya you don't say captain obvious.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Shut up Menma.**

**Killua: I'm kind of scared on what your going to do to me and Menma.**

**Gon: Unlike Killua, I'm exited on what your going to do to Killua and Menma.**

**Killua: Shut up...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I think this chapter is really going to be sweet!**

**Killua: *walking away***

**Menma: Killua, where are you going?**

**Killua: Away from here. I just promised that I'd show up. I didn't promise that I would stay.**

**Menma: Wow, awesome loop hole. Maybe I should do the same.**

**Killua: Then lets get out of here.**

**Menma: Alright!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HEY! COME BACK HERE!**

**Killua and Menma: NOOOO!**

**Gon: *sweat drop* Uh... Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! COME BACK HERE!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I woke up the next morning thinking about what my sister said.

"You have to at least like 1 of them better!"

I started to blush. Just thinking about my sister's words make me feel...bleh. I got up from bed and did my usual morning routine. Got up, make my bed, brush hair, get changed, pack up, brush teeth, eat breakfast, get shoes, and leave the house. While I was walking, I bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" I said.

"Did you just touch me?" The man I bumped into asked.

"Huh? Uh...I guess." I replied.

"You little brat! I'm already in a bad mood!" He yelled.

He grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and started to punch and slap me.

"I...Itai!" I yell in pain.

He kept on kicking me and punching me. I started to bleed. I started to freak out. I wanted to attack but for some reason, I just couldn't. Why can't attack? The man kept on hitting me. It was really painful.

"LITTLE BRAT! APOLOGIZE!" He yelled.

"G...Gomen nasai!" I said.

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!" He yelled.

He just kept hitting me. I started to bleed everywhere now. My arms, hey legs, and even my head was full of blood. I was so scared, I thought that I was going to be beatneed to death.

"ARGGG!"

I saw the man on the floor. He was knocked out. I didn't know what was going on.

"You alright?"

That voice was so familiar. I looked up and saw Killua!

"N...not really." I said in pain.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'm bleeding everywhere and I'm on the ground, not able to move. Of course I'm fine!" I thought.

Killua helped me up. When I tried to stand up. I just fell. It doesn't seem like I could walk properly.

"Looks like you can't walk properly." Killua said.

"Ya you don't say captain obvious." I thought.

"Looks like I have no choice." Killua said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

Killua put me down and then carried me on his back!

"I have to take you to a hospital, and since you can't walk, I have to carry you." Killua said on a modest voice.

I blushed a little.

"A...Arigato." I said.

He started to walk.

"Ne, Menma?" Killua asked me.

"Nani?" I replied.

"Why didn't you attack? Aren't you a Kuroichi? I thought that you would kill him and leave." Killua said.

"I know this is embarrassing for me to say when I'm a murderer, but I'm actually hemophobic." I said with a sad tone.

"Really? Your afraid of blood? Why? Aren't you a murderer?" Killua asked.

"It's a long story..." I replied.

"Really?" Killua asked.

"Really." I replied.

Killua just kept walking. When we arrived at the hospital, Killua explained the situation to the nurse. The nurse allowed Menma to stay in a hospital room. Room 99. Killua carried me to hospital room 99. He put me down on the bed.

"Arigato Killua." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

I have him a smile, and he just smiled back.

"Well, I got to go to school now, I'll come and visit you after school alright?" Killua said.

"Alright. See you at 4:30." I said.

Killua gave me a little wave to say goodbye. I just did the same. When he left the room, I just layed down the bed.

"Maybe I should call my family. If I don't let them know, I bet they'll start to panic." I thought.

While I was on the bed, I was about to call my family, until a heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm a nurse. I'm here to treat your wounds." The person replied.

"Come on!" I said.

A nurse came in with some bandages.

"Alright, I'll treat your wounds now." The nurse said.

"Ok" I said.

She went up to and and started to put on my bandages. She looked really pretty. She had short brown hair and had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink nurse uniform and she she had a cute little pink hat with a little smilely face on it.

"Tell me when I hurt you ok? I'll stop." She said.

"Ok." I replied.

While she was putting on my bandages, we would have little conversations.

"Excuse me, um...Menma-chan, that boy who carried you, do you like him?" The nurse asked.

I blushed a little.

"Huh? Well...um...I'm not so sure." I replied.

"What? You don't know? There has to be a yes or no!" The nurse said.

"But I'm telling you that I'm not so sure!" I said.

"What do you mean that your not so sure?" She asked.

"Well...It's not really easy to explain it, but I guess the best way to describe it is that I don't really understand what love is." I said.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" The nurse screamed.

"N...No! It's not that I don't know about it, it's just kind of...I'm not so sure how to use love. That all."

"Menma-chan, you are missing out!" The nurse said.

"W...what?" I said confused.

The nurse kept on blabbering about what love is, how you can love people with it, etc. I really didn't care about love, but I wonder, if love really is the feeling that I have with Killua.

* * *

**Killua's pov: **

I was in class listening to Hisoka-sensei's lessons. I really thought that this was a bore. I wanted to think about something else...hmmmm...Menma. What the, why did I think of her? Maybe I'm just worried about her in the hospital.

**Ding dong ding dong**

It was about time for the bell to ring. I was just at my desk eating sushi. I was enjoying my lunch in peace until a certain spiky haired kid came and yelled:

"Killua!"

I saw Gon coming towards me with Kurapika and Leorio.

"Yo!" I said.

"Hey Killua." Kurapika and Leorio said.

"Hmmmm?" Gon said.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Usually, you'd be sitting with Menma, why are you here by yourself?" Gon asked.

"Didn't you notice, Menma isn't here today." I said.

"Huh? Really?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, Reorio. Menma isn't here." I said.

"IM NOT REORIO! IT'S LEORIO! LE-OR-IO!" Leorio yelled.

"Whatever." I said.

"Ne Killua, do you know why Menma isn't here today?" Kurapika asked.

"Ya, why?" I said.

"Tell us Killua! Where is Menma!" Gom begged.

"Alright I'll tell you. She's in the hospital. She got beat up by someone so I took her to the hospital. I'm going to visit her after school." I said.

There was a moment of silence. Dammit, I knew that I should've said that she was sick.

"EHHHHHH!" They yelled.

The whole class lookd killed they heard me. They all and ran towards me. They kept asking if Menma was ok. I kept telling them that she was but they kept asking these questions over and over again. I wanted to leave the situation somehow.

**Ding ding ding dong**

The bell saved my life. Everyone went back to their seats. Hisoka-sensei sooned appered from the door.

"Good afternoon class!" He said with his usual greeting and smile.

"Good afternoon Hisoka-sensei!" We replied with our usual reply.

Soon later, we had our lesson. It was as boring as usual. I looked around to see what my friends were up to. I saw Kurapika taking notes and Gon trying to understand what Hisoka-sensei was trying to say. I looked at Menma's empty desk. Usually, Menma would be taking notes. She would stop and look at me, and give me a little wave and a smile. Right after school, I'm definitely going to visit Menma, cause I want to see her smile again.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Menma: I can't believe that you made me feel so weak! I got beat up by some random stranger I bumped into and you didn't let me attack!**

**Killua: I just can believe that I had to save Menma. **

**Gon: Aw come on Killua! I know you enjoyed it!**

**Killua: I DID NOT!**

**Gon: I bet that Menma enjoyed you carrying her!**

**Menma: *Blushing* SHUT UP!**

**Gon: AWWWW! Your blushing!**

**Killua: *Hits Gon on the head***

**Gon: Itai. What was that for!**

**Killua: I did that so you could shut up.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Let me rephrase you Killua. You wanted to help Menma so you can seem more cooler in front of her.**

**Killua: W...WHAT NO!**

**Menma: *Blushing***

**Gon: AWWWWW!**

**Menma: SHUT UP!**

**Killua: Can we stop talking about this?**

**Gon: Fine.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Ok... Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting

**Chapter 10: Visiting**

**Murderus-aura-chan: IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 10!**

**Killua: Wow, 10 chapters in only 4 days. I'm impressed.**

**Menma: I agree!**

**Gon: Same goes for me!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh you guys. Thank you *Starts to cry like a baby***

**Killua: Come on Chan, don't cry.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: WAHHHHHH! I CAN'T HELP IT!**

**Menma: There there Chan. *Patting my head***

**Muderus-aura-chan: I thank you guys for your support. *sniff***

**Killia, Menma, and Gon: Your welcome.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: As a reward, I'll add another romance scene between Menma and Killua.**

**Menma and Killua: WHAT!**

**Gon: Chan, two things. First, HURRAY! And second, you just ruined the mood.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well whatever.**

**Killua: *Sigh* Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own anhunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Wow Killua, this is the first time you said that line in all 10 chapters. What happened?**

**Killua: It's nothing. I just wanted to say it. That's all.**

**Gon: Well whatever, lets read!**

**Menma: Ready...get set...READ!**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

**Ding dong ding ding**

Finally, the bell rang. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30pm.

"I'll see you at 4:30!"

I was thinking about Menma's words before I drop her off at the hospital. I was running through the halls so I can get to the hospital faster. When I arrived at the front gates, I saw Gon, Kurapkia, and Leorio waiting.

"Killua! You took so long!" Gon yelled.

"Huh. Why are you guys here? What do you want?" I asked.

"Didn't you say that Menma was in the hospital?" Kurapika asked.

"Uh...ya." I replied.

"And you said that you wanted to see her after school right?" Leorio asked.

"Ya." I said.

"We'll we're coming with you! Cause we're both Menma's friends!" Gon yelled.

"Ok sure, I don't mind." I said.

We all stared to walk towards the hospital. When we arrived, I saw Menma at the front in crouches! She looked towards us and gave us a smile and wave. She was trying to come towards us, but she was really slow. So we just went to her.

"Yo" I said.

"Hi Killua." Menma said.

"MENMA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Leorio yelled.

"ARE YOU OK MENMA!" Gon yelled.

"Menma, you alright?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm fine! I just got beat up a little." Menma replied.

"I'LL BEAT THAT PERSON'S ASS IF I SEE HIM!" Gon yelled angrily.

"I agree with you Gon! Menma, tell me what this stupid idiot looks likes!" Leorio said.

"I...It's nothing really. You guys don't have to beat the guy up." Menma said.

"Menma, can you please tell us? I kind of agree with Leorio and Gon." Kurapika said.

"Look, if Menma says no, she says no." I said.

"Fine." Leorio and Gon said.

"Oh well." Kurapika said.

We all then started to giggle.

"Come on, lets go home." I suggested.

"Un!" Menma said.

"Alright!" Gon and Leorio said.

"Fine by me." Kurapika said.

We all started to walk again. Menma was just chatting with us and giggling and smiling. It made me feel nice when I was around her.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

We all were dropping by everyone's place. So far, Leorio and Kirapika left.

"Who's going to go home next?" I asked.

"How about me?" Gon said.

"Huh, why you?" Killua asked.

"I want you two love birds to be alone!" Gon said.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Killua and I yelled.

"Ok ok sheesh. I was only teasing." Gon said.

"We'll your teases can get annoying." Killua said.

"I agree with you there Killua." I said.

"Oh well. Oh looks, there's my house! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Gon said.

"Ok, bye Gon!" I said.

"See ya tomorrow." Killua said.

Gon went up the hill and went into his house, but before he did, he was waving to us. I waved back and so did Killua. We started to walk again.

"So, who's house ahold we go next?" I asked.

"I say yours. I don't want to really go home right away." Killua said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

As we were walking, I was thinking about what the nurse said to me.

"Do you like the guy who carried you here?"

While I was thinking about it, I spaced out, and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh...gomen nasi!" I said apologizing.

"Itai na! This is the second time today." The man said.

I recognized that voice. I looked up and I saw the exact same man who beat me up this morning.

"Hey! Your that brat from this morning!" He yelled.

I didn't understand why, but I was frightened. Why was I scared of this guy?

"HEY BRAT? DO YOU WANT TO GET BEAT UP AGAIN?" The man asked.

"N...no thank you." I mumbled.

"HUH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The man yelled.

I didn't want to respond. I was to scared. Killua came in front of me and put his arms up. It was like he was defending me.

"Leave her alone." Killua said.

"Y...your that kid!" The man said in a frightened tone.

Killua put his arms down and started to talk towards the man. The man obviously was backing away.

"So, can you leave us alone?" Killua asked with a muderus tone.

The man looked freaked out.

"O...ok! Just don't hurt me!" The man screamed.

Seeing him frightened made me calm down a little. Killua went up to me and asked:

"Are you ok?"

"U...un. I'm ok." I said.

"We should go now. You know, to your place." Killua said.

"Alright." I said.

We started to walk again.

"Why? Why do I feel like this when I'm around Killua? Why do I feel so safe?" I thought.

We arrived at my house later on. Just as I arrived, I just remembered something.

"OH NO!" I panicked.

"N...Nani?" Killua said surprised.

"I forgot to let my family know that I got hurt!" I yelled.

"Uh, is it that big of a deal?" Killua asked.

"YES IT IS! IT'S A BIG DEAL!" I yelled.

I started to walk around in a circle panicking.

"Dammit! If my mom, dad, and brother I got beat up by a weakling, I'm done for!" I thought.

"Menma?"

I was thinking so much that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

"Menma!"

I snapped back into reality and I see Killua's hands on my shoulders.

"Menma, just calm down, I have a plan." Killua said.

"Huh? A plan? What? I plan?" I asked.

"You'll see later." Killua said.

Killua started to push me towards the door. He rang the door bell.

"K...Killua! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"You'll see! Now stay quiet." Killua said.

"COMING!"

That voice, it was Michiru! Oh no, if she sees me like this... The door opened.

"Welcome home Onee-chan!" She yelled.

"I...I'm home." I replied.

"HUH! ONEE-CHAN! HOW DID YOU GET HURT THIS BADLY?!" Michiru asked me.

I didn't know how to respond.

"I did it." Killua said.

"Huh?" Michiru and I said confusd.

"I beat her up like this. I was in a bad mood and she bumped into me, so I got even more mad so I started hitting her. I'm sorry." Killua said.

"This is your plan! Your an idiot!" I thought.

"Y...you...HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Michiru yelled.

She pushed Killua down and grabbed me and pulled me inside. I looked out the window and I saw Killua rubbing his head.

"Killua, your an idiot. I got to make sure to thank you tomorrow For saving me." I thought.

"I can't believe the one your in love with hurt you!" Michiru yelled.

"For the millionth time, I only like him as a friend! And that's final!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Wait a minute, how can a weak bastard like that hurt you like this?" Michiru asked.

"Uh oh...what kind of excuse should I use now?" I thought.

Just then, I remembered that Killua was from a of famous family of assassins! The Zoldyck family!

"Well, he was from the Zoldyck family." I said.

"EHHHHH! THE ZOLDYCK!" Michiru yelled.

"Yes, oh Michiru, can you not tell mom, dad, for brother?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm, if its for you, then alright!"

Michiru gave me her usual happy smile, and I did the same.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M FINISHED!**

**Killua: I can't believe that a little girl pushed me down on the floor...**

**Menma: *cough cough* weak.**

**Killua: Menma, did you just call me weak?**

**Menma: No.**

**Killua: I know you did. It says liar all over your face.**

**Menma: Well it says gullible on the ceiling.**

**Killua: Huh? *Looks up***

**Menma: AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR A SIMPLE TRICK!**

**Killua: ...Damn you.**

**Gon: Oh come on, your not that gullible.**

**Killua: Really?**

**Gon: Nope, I lied.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Killua! You failed!**

**Gon and Killua: *sweat drop***

**Menma: AHAHAHAHAHA! I can't stop laughing!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: ME NEITHER!**

**Gon: Killua! We have to stop them before they die!**

**Killua: I don't mind.**

**Gon: Your cold Killua.**

**Killua: I know right!**

******Murderus-aura-chan: REVIEW PEOPLE! *Still laughing***

**Menma: AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Killua and Gon: *Sweat drop***


	11. Chapter 11: Menma's Sick!

**Chapter 11: Menma's sick!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 11 BABY!**

**Killua: I'm impressed, but I don't care.**

**Gon: Killua, be nice to Chan!**

**Menma: I agree with Gon.**

**Killua: Why would I be nice to the person who completely changed who I am? She did the same thing to you right?**

**Menma: ...**

**Gon: Shut up Killua. Menma, don't listen to Killua.**

**Menma: But Killua is right.**

**Gon: Come on Menma.**

**Killua: I'm out of here.**

**Menma: Same here.**

**Murderis-aura-chan: YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TIME! *Pulls Illumi and Shiro out from pocket* BLOCK THE EXIT BOYS!**

**Illumi and Shiro: Alright. *Blocking exit***

**Menma and Killua: *Backing away* NO FAiR!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHA! EVIL! *Lightning in the background***

**Illumi, Shiro, Gon, Killua, and Menma: Creepy...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh... Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER!**

**Menma: Creepy...**

**Killua: Lets read the story now shall we?**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

Thank goodness that my wounds healed. I thought that I would be able to walk again. Well, thats what I thought. I woke up 7:00am as usual, but I didn't get up as fast as I usually do. My body felt heavy and I had a headache. I even get really dizzy.

"Arg! What's going on? I feel so...weak." I thought.

I tried to get out of bed but I ended up falling instead. I think I was sick!

"Oh no, please don't tell me I'm sick." I thought.

When I'm sick, my family starts to get mad at me and makes me eat poison cause they think its "healthy". My whole family can never get sick, the problem is, I can. The only time I can get sick is when I hold in to much stress. I don't remember holding in stress. Getting beat up everyday, training everyday, seeing blood because of my job everyday, holding back tears every time I start to cry, nope, I don't see a problem! I didn't want my family to know that I was sick, so I got ready to go to school. I had to use all my energy to try to talk properly. Even with my glasses on, it was still a little blurry, and I can't really walk straight.

"Better then staying home and taking my "medicine" I suppose, and when I mean "medicine", I mean the poison." I thought to myself.

I was just about to walk out the door but my sister came and said:

"Take care." She said.

I turned around and gave my sister a little wave and a smile. Michiru was staring at me for a while.

"Are you ok? You seem a little pale." Michiru asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Are you sick?" Michiru asked.

"Only a little." I replied again.

My sister looked shocked. She ran up to me and felt my forehead.

"Your not a little bit sick, you are sick!" She yelled.

"Shhhh! I don't want mom and dad to hear!" I said.

"S...Sorry." Michiru said.

I kneeled down to her height and said:

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I promise." I said.

My sister started to cry and have me a little hug.

"B...Be careful Onee-san." Michiru said as she was crying.

"Alright, I'll be careful." I said.

I patted my sister on the head. She let go of me and I have her a little wave to say goodbye. While I was walking, I encountered Killua. He was just walking by himself. I tried to run up to him but I just fell.

"Dammit, I hate being sick." I thought.

I was trying to get up, but my arms wouldn't let me. It was like my arms didn't want me to walk to school. As I was trying to get up, I saw a hand. I looked up and their was Killua!

"You need any help?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

As he helped me up, I was starring at me. I kind of blushed a little and turned away.

"You ok? You seem pale." Killua said.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, I guess you could say that I'm a little bit sick." I said.

"Your sick? Why are you even here?" Killua asked.

"I'm only a little bit sick. You don't have to worry!" I said while waving my hands.

Killua went up to me and touched my forehead. I blushed even more.

"Your not just a little bit sick, you are sick." Killua said.

"*giggling* Wow, my sister said the same thing." I said while giggling.

Killua looked worried about me.

"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Killua asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright, but if anything happens to you, I'm going to slap your face." Killua said.

"Ok, seems fair enough" I said.

We just started to giggle. Killua looked at his watch.

"It's 8:00. We better get going." Killua said.

"W...What? Wow, time goes by fast!" I said.

Killua started to run . I would've been able to run to him, but me being sick as all, I just couldn't. Killua stopped and looked behind. I was only walking. He ran back and grabbed my hand.

"Man, you being sick isn't a good thing. Your so slow." Killua said.

He started to run again, but with me in his hand. I blushed again. I didn't understand why Killua was doing this. I just smiled and held his hand back, and tried to run.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was running with Menma to school. I didn't understand what I was doing. I'm just holding her hand while running to school, and I'm enjoying it! We arrived at the school gates 5 minutes later.

"It's 8:05. What do you want to do for the time being?" I asked Menma.

When I looked at her, she looked like she was having trouble breathing. I went up closer to her and here'd her:

"Are you ok? I think I ran to fast."

"Y...Ya. I'm fine, this always happens when I'm sick. You don't have to worry!" Menma said.

She didn't look fine at all. It looked like Menma was going to pass out.

"How about this. We go to the tree and rest there for 30 minutes. That way, you can feel a little better." I suggested.

"Huh? Uh...ok." Menma said.

We started to walk again. When we arrived at the tree, we sat down under it. Menma was breathing in a lot. It almost looked like she couldn't breath.

"Ne Menma, are you sure your ok?" I asked.

"I...I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Menma said.

After she said that, she started to cough.

"Ok, seeing you like this isn't good. I should take you back home." I said.

"NOOOO!" Menma yelled.

After Menma yelled, she started to cough even more. It was so painful watching Menma like this.

"I... I can't go home. If my parents figure out I'm sick, they'll kill me." Menma said.

I didn't want Menma to be here sick. I didn't want her to go though so much pain. I didn't like it seeing her like this. It made me feel...bleh.

"H...how about this. If something even more bad happens to me, I'll go to the nurses office, and you get to punch me in the head." Menma said.

"That sounds like a good deal." I said.

"I'll just rest here a bit and try to get better." Menma said.

"Alright." I replied.

We were just under the tree relaxing. Suddenly, I felt like my left shoulder was heavier then usual. I looked at my shoulder and I saw Menma sleeping on it! She looked pretty cute if I do say so myself. I seemed that because she was sick, maybe she goes to sleep faster or something. I then realized, that a girl was on my shoulder sleeping, and we were alone! I started blush. When I looked closer, I saw Menma had a little smile on her face. She looked so peaceful. It was nice. I just gave a smile.

"Killua's got the hot stuff!"

I looked to my right to where the voice was coming from. It was Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio! I was pretty suprised when I saw them here.

"Killua, I can't believe that you got a girl to sleep on you! First you hold hands, kiss, now sleep together, and alone! Killua, you have taken a step to man." Leorio said.

I started to blush.

"Oh Killua, your blushing?" Kurapika asked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Mmmmm." Menma mumbled.

I looked at Menma who just woke up. She was rubbing her eye.

"Huh? I fell asleep? And Gon, Kurapika, and Reorio is here?" Menma said in a sleepy tone.

"IT'S LEORIO!" Lerorio yelled.

"Yep, you feel asleep on Killua." Kurapika said.

You looked cute too!" Gon said.

"Huh?" Menma said.

There was an awkward silence.

"EHHHHHHH! I was sleeping on Killua!" Menma yelled.

"Yep, you were. You even looked happy." Kurapika said.

I looked at Menma. She was blushing. She turned to me and said:

"G...Gomen nasai! I have the habit on leaning on things when I fall asleep!" Menma said.

"I...It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said.

After that, Menma started to cough again, but this time, she didn't stop.

"M...Menma? Are you ok?" Gon asked.

Menma wasn't able to respond. She kept on coughing.

"This is bad, she can't stop!" Kurapika said.

Menma kept on coughing and coughing. It got to the point when Menma started to spit out blood!

"SHE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!" Leorio yelled.

Menma kept coughing. She then collapsed.

"MENMA COLLAPSED!" Gon yelled.

"This is bad. Really really bad." Kurapika said.

I was just staring at Menma who was collapsed on the ground with blood in her hand.

"Oh ya, your really good in health class aren't you Reorio? Check Menma!" I said.

"Alright, let me check her, and it's LEORIO!" Leorio said.

Leorio was checking Menma to see what was happening. Gon and Kurapika was just watching like me.

"I feel so useless." I thought.

The one that I loved was in pain, and I couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Menma: I feel so weak because of you. **

**Killua: I can't believe that you made me fall for her.**

**Menma: Are you trying to say that I have no good qualities at all?! And that nobody would be able to love me?!**

**Killua: Yep. Why would I fall in love with a weakling like you, and why would anyone fall in love with you?**

**Menma: Y...your so mean! *Starts to cry***

**Gon: KILLUA! You say sorry to Menma right now!**

**Killua: No.**

**Gon: DO IT!**

**Killua: What will you do?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'll make you kiss her in the next chapter.**

**Killua: WHAT! CHAN, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No. Now go apologize to Menma.**

**Killua: ...Fine.**

**Menma: *Still crying***

**Killua: Menma I'm sorry.**

**Menma: *Sniff* D...do you mean it?**

**Killua: Yes I mean it *sigh***

**Menma: Ok...I forgive you.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Now that that's done, please review!**

**Gon: Ya! Do what Chan said!**


	12. Chapter 12: I feel a little better

**Chapter 12: I feel a little better.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Moshi-mosh mina-san! I'm back with chapter 12!**

**Killua: ...**

**Gon: *Laughing awkwardly* Eh he he he...**

**Menma: ...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Why is everyone so quiet?**

**Gon: I don't know? Maybe Killua is just mad cause of the previous chapter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: True say true say. What about Menma?**

**Gon: She might be embarrassed from the last chapter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Walks up to Menma and Killua* Hello?**

**Killua and Menma: ...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Pokes them and then gasps***

**Gon: W...what? What's happening?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: THERE FAKES! LOOK! *Carries a cardboard Killua and Menma.**

**Gon: *Gasp!* **

**Murderus-aura-chan: They'll pay for this! *Running to find them***

**Gon: WAIT! *sigh* Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'LL FIND YOU GUYS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

**Gon: WAIT FOR ME! *Chasing after Chan***

**Killua: They're gone. *Comes out of hiding spot***

**Menma: Looks like it. *Comes from hiding spot too***

**Killua and Menma: Enjoy the fanfic! *Running away***

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

We carried Menma to the nurses office. She was still unconscious. We all were just staring at her laying on the bed. Leorio told us that he didn't know what was causing Menma's sickness. When we asked the nurse, she told us that it might of been that she was holding in too much stress.

"Why did Menma show up to school when she knows that she can get like this?" I thought.

I gripped my hands while they were resting on my lap.

"I think you kids should get to class. The bell is going to ring in a minute." The nurse said.

"Alright. Promise you'll take care of her for us while we're gone." Kurapika said.

"Ok, I promise." The nurse said.

"And make sure you tell us when she wakes up." Gon said.

"Alright. I'll make sure I'll tell you." The nurse said.

We all got up and started to head towards class. I couldn't get Menma out of my head.

"Killua? You ok? You seem to be deep in thought."

I looked up and I saw Gon.

"Your thinking about Menma aren't you?" Gon said.

"Huh?" I said as I was blushing.

"You were weren't you?" Kurapika teased.

"I...I guess." I replied.

"There has to be a yes or no." Leorio said.

"Ok alright I am! I'm just worried about her, that's all." I mumbled.

"AWWWWW!" My friends said.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

We were all just walking towards class.

"Well we're here. See ya Reorio." I said.

"IT'S LEORIO! GET IT! LE-OR-IO!" Leorio yelled.

"Ok ok. Sheesh, you didn't need to yell." I said.

"Bye Leorio." Gon said.

"See you at lunch." Kurapika said.

"Alright, see ya." Leorio said.

We all went into our classes and sat down at our desk.

**Ding dong ding dong**

Sounds like the bell rang. Hisoka-sensei came into the class like usual. He gave us all the same greeting.

"Good morning class!" Hisoka-sensei said.

"Good morning Hisoka-sensei!" The class replied.

"Oh? Menma still isn't here today? She's been gone for two days now." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Maybe she's still in the hospital." One of the students suggested.

"No, the hospital gave me a call yesterday saying that she was released and was better then ever." Hisoka-sensei said.

I just turned away hoping that he wouldn't ask me about Menma.

"Ringo-chan, do you know where Menma is?" Hisoka-sensei asked Gon.

"Huh? Uh, well..." Gon said.

"Don't say ask Killua, don't say ask Killua." I thought.

"Ask Killua. He knows her better then me!" Gon said.

"Thanks Gon. Thanks for putting in the pressure in me." I thought.

"Alright, thanks anyways Ringo-chan. Anyways Killua? Do you know where Menma is?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Well, she collapsed on the way to school so she's resting at the nurses office." I said.

"Oh, I see." Hisoka-sensei said.

"EHHHHHH! The class yelled.

"Dammit, I knew I should've said that she was abducted by aliens or something." I thought.

"Well now that we know where Menma is, let us start class now shall we?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

The class calmed down and replied:

"Alright!"

Class began. I wasn't able to think straight. All that was in my mind was Menma. I wonder why was I thinking about her? Maybe I'm just worried.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

I woke up from the sound of the bell. I was looking around to figure out where I was. I found a couple of posters that would say things like "Keep healthy" or "Get better!" or something. I figured out that I was in the nurses office.

"I wonder how'd I got here?" I mumbled.

I tried to get up but I was to weak. I ended up coughing instead. After I coughed, I looked up at the clock. It was 12:00pm.

"Seems like lunch started." I mumbled.

I just gave a sigh. I wasn't able to get out of bed, and I was sick too.

"It looks like your awake."

I turned my head and I saw a nurse. She was the exact same nurse who treated me at the hospital!

"M...Ms nurse! I never knew you worked here too!" I shouted.

I started to cough again.

"Calm down Ms Kuroichi. Your going to strain your throat." The nurse said.

"G...Gomen nasai." I said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Can you wait here a second, I have to contact someone." The nurse said.

"Oh...Ok." I said.

The nurse went to the phone and started to dial a number. I kept hearing her mumble about something. I wasn't able to hear her from the distance I was in. After the phone call, the nurse went up to me and said:

"A guest will be arriving shortly."

"Huh? A guest for me? Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's-" The nurse was then interrupted when the door flew opened. I saw Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua come bursting through the door.

"MENMA! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Gon yelled.

Gon ran up to me and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Well then, I'll leave you and your friends alone." The nurse said.

She walk out the door. I gave a big sigh.

"Menma, you feeling any better?" Kurapika asked.

"U...Un. I feel a lot better!" I said with a smile.

"Let me rephrase you, you feel a little bit better." Killua said.

"T...That's not true!" I yelled.

I started to cough again.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't meant for you to cough." Killua said apologizing.

"I...It's ok, really." I said.

I was looking at my friends. They all had a worried look on their face.

"I can't believe that they're all worrying about me. If they keep that face up, I think I'm going to laugh." I thought.

I was trying to get out of bed. I was able to get up, but not out of bed, I tried and pushed myself even harder, but instead, I fell, but, Killua caught me in his arms. I started to blush a little.

"You stop right there Menma. You need to rest more." Killua said.

"B...but." I said.

"No buts, your going to stay here in bed until you go home. You need your rest." Killua demanded.

"F...fine." I mumbled.

Killua helped me back on the bed. I was sitting up.

"You need to stay down. Your going to stay sick you know." Killua said.

"I'm fine! You don't have to worry!" I yelled.

"Killua, when did you start to caring for girls?" Gon asked.

"True Gon. You never cared about anyone like this before." Kurapika said.

"Spit it out Killua. What's the deal?" Leorio asked.

I started to blush a little. I looked at Killua who was also blushing a little.

"It's...it's just that she's a friend!" Killua said.

"Let me rephrase you Killua, you care about Menma cause she seems like your girlfriend." Leorio said.

I started to blush. I went and hid my face in the covers. I peaked through a small hole through the blanket and I saw Killua blushing like crazy, and so was I.

"Leorio, one more word, and I'll kill you!" I thought.

Killua was just arguing with everyone while I was hiding under the covers. It took a while for people to notice me under them.

"Menma, why are you under the covers?" Gon asked.

"Huh, uh, well..." I mumbled.

I slowly took my head from under the covers. I didn't want my friend to know that I was blushing. So I just said:

"I was just cold. That's all. No need to worry." I said.

"Liar." Kurapika said.

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"I saw you blushing when I said that Killua cared for you. So you hid for face in the covers so people wouldn't think that you were blushing." Kurapika stated.

"Damn you and for being born so persistence." I thought.

"AWWWW MENMA!" Gon said.

"S...Shut up!" I said.

I looked at Killua who was looking at me and who's face was a little red. He turned away and so did I.

"I don't understand, why am I so shy and happy when around him? Is ms nurse and Michiru was right? Am I in love with Killua? I'm not even so sure what love really is! Maybe I should asked Michiru." I thought.

We were all in the nurses office talking and doing random stuff. It was nice. Seeing people who actually cared for me was nice. It felt sweet and warm. It has a similar feeing with Killua, wait, I'm thinking about this again! You know what, whatever, I don't care anymore.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED!**

**Killua and Menma: *Tied up to a chair and mouths are tapped* MMMMMMM!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: This is what you get for not showing up again. GON! BRING THE LAVA HERE!**

**Gon: ...I...I can't do that to my best friends!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Fine, Illumi, Shiro, bring the lava!**

**Illumi and Shiro: Alright. *Brings a pot of lava***

**Murderus-aura-chan: Now, time for some fun *Laughing evily***

**Killua and Menma: MMMMMM! *Stuggling***

**Murderus-aura-chan: *scoops up some lava from the pot* He he he. Say ahh!**

**Killua: *Rips tape out from mouth* STOP IT YOU MONSTER!**

**Menma: MMMMMM! *starts to cry.* **

**Murderus-aura-chan: ...fine. I'll stop. Since its new years and all.**

**Killua and Menma: *Sigh***

**Murderus-aura-chan: Gon, untie then for me, I have to tell the readers a message.**

**Gon: Oh, Ok. *Uniting Killua and Menma* **

**Killua: I'm free!**

**Menma: Y...ya. I got rope burn. Ow.**

**Killua: Really. Let me see. *Takes Menma's hands***

**Menma: *Blushing***

**Murderus-aura-chan and Gon: Awwww!**

**Killua: SHUT UP!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!**

**Gon: That's your message?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yep.**

**Killua: Wow, what a let down.**

**Menma: I have to agree.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh no you didn't. Illumi, Shiro, ATTACK!**

**Illumi and Shiro: Alright. *Starts to attack***

**Killua and Menma: THIS IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO START THE NEW YEAR!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh, review.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	13. Chapter 13: The one I like the most

**Chapter 13: The one I like the most.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Crying* WAHHHHH!**

**Gon: What's wrong with Chan? Usually she would say that she's back with her new chapter.**

**Killua: Well whatever it is, I'm not asking.**

**Menma: I would ask, but seeing her cry like this is pure gold!**

**Gon: Menma, do you really like watching people's suffering?**

**Menma: Yep! It's so funny! Seeing people crying, them when they're hurt, when they are suffering from starvation, and there's a lot more!**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Ok... I'll ask. Hey Chan, what's wrong?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sniff* Well, one of the readers said that I did an awesome job in posting these chapters. The reader said that they really liked how fast I posted and I and they liked the story line.**

**Gon: Oh! So your crying with joy! Phew, i thought you were sad. Well, can you tell us who the reviewer is? Is it a boy or a girl? What's the readers name.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: It's a secret.**

**Menma: What a let down. I thought you were sad or something.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: That's nice...**

**Menma: I know right!**

**Killua: *Giggling* Wow Menma, you really are something.**

**Menma: *Blushing* T...Thanks Killua.**

**Gon: What's with this strange atmosphere? It fees so warm!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Love! It has to be love!**

**Killua and Menma: SHUT UP!**

**Gon: *Laughing* Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own hunter x hunter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ne Gon, can you change the way you say when you say that I don't sown hunter x hunter?**

**Gon: Like what?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, just say that I don't own hunter x hunter but my O.C, and just call me Chan.**

**Gon: Ok, Uh... Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her O.C.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: That's better. Now, lets get started now shall we?**

**Killua: Ready... Get set...**

**Menma: READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov: **

After the little conversation we had, we all started to talk a lot more.

**Ding dong ding dong**

I looked at the clock. It was 12:30pm.

"The middle bell rang." Gon said.

"Ya you don't say captain obvious." I thought.

We all just stared in space until I heard a strange rumbling sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, well, that was me. I guess I was just hungry." Killua said as he was rubbing his stomach.

I was just giggling a little.

"Oh ya, we didn't eat lunch yet." Leorio said.

"You don't say?" Killua said.

I started to laugh a little. I stopped laughing and I looked at my friends who were giggling a little. I had a smile on my face.

"Oh Menma! You didn't eat anything either!" Gon said.

"N...No, I'm fine, I don't need anything to-" I said interrupted.

My tummy started to growl. I blushed of embarrassment.

"Sounds like your hungry there." Kurapika said.

"You lied." Killua said.

"Shut up." I said.

We all just giggled. I was looking around looking for my bag, but for some reason, I couldn't find it.

"Where's my bag? Uh guys, when you brought me here, did you forget my bag?" I asked.

"I asked Killua to hold it." Gon said.

"Well I was carrying you so I asked Kurapika to hold your bag." Killua said.

"I asked Leorio to hold it." Kurapika said.

"I didn't remember you asking about carrying Menma'a bag." Leorio said.

"So what you guys are saying is that you left my bag under the tree?" I asked.

"Sorry Menma." Leorio said.

"My mastake." Kurapika said.

"I'm so sorry Menma!" Gon said.

"Sorry." Killua said.

"It's fine. As long as I can get it back, I'll be ok." I replied.

"Then I'll go get your bag! I'm pretty fast so you don't need to worry!" Gon said.

Gon started to run. By the time I couldn't hear his footsteps, I looked out the window and I already saw him outside!

"Wow, he's pretty fast for a normal person." I said.

"Well, Gon isn't normal." Killua mumbled.

"I'll go get my lunch." Leorio said.

"Me too, Killua, I'll get your lunch too. You need to keep Menma company." Kurapika said.

"Huh? I can get my lunch on my own, and why do I have to stay with Menma?" Killua asked.

"Well, you seem more closer to her. So it would seem better when someone closer to you is with you." Leorio said.

"SHUT UP LIORIO!" I yelled.

"Well, better then Reorio I suppose." Leorio said.

I started to giggle a little.

"Well, we'll see you two love birds later!" Kurapika and Leroio said.

"SHUT UP!" We yelled in unison.

Both of the boys left. All that was in the room was me and Killua.

* * *

**Killua's pov**

I gave a big sigh. I realized that I was alone with Menma! I started to blush a little. Then a while later, I asked Menma a question:

"Ne, you feeling any better?"

"Uh... Ya. I feel better." Menma replied.

I looked her and thought she was lying.

"I'm not lying." Menma muttered.

"Oh really?" I said.

I walked up to Menma and put my hand on her forehead. Her face started to turn into different shades of red.

"Looks like your fever's down, and looks like you're not lying." I said.

"S... See. I wasn't lying." Menma said.

I took my hands off Menma's forehead. She put her hands on her forehead. I looked at Menma and saw her blush a little. I just gave a little smile. Then out of the blue, I asked asked Menma another question:

"Hey, out of Reorio, Kurapika, Gon and me, who do like more?"

"Huh? Uh... Well... I'm not so sure. Why did you brought it up anyways?" Menma asked.

To tell you the truth, I didn't even know why I even asked. I just made an excuse.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious." I mumbled.

"Oh. I see." Menma said.

"Why in the hell did I ask that question? Calm down Killua. Just calm down." I thought.

"Ne Killua, what about you? Out of Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and me, who do you like better?" Menma asked.

I didn't respond as quickly.

"W...Well...probably you maybe..." I said while blushing.

Why did I say Menma? Why didnt i say someone like Gon? I looked at Menma and saw her starting to blush a little. I looked down at my figures and I started to play with them.

"W...Why do you like me better? Isn't Gon your best friend?" Menma asked.

I didn't respond as quickly as I usually do.

"W...Well, I guess... it's just your calm and gentile while Gon is hyper and annoying. Your easier to get along with better." I said.

I looked at Menma and she started to smile and blush.

"Y...You know what? I kind of thought that I liked you better then the rest..." Menma said.

"W...What? Really?" I asked in suprise.

"Well... You always act calm in every situation and you always care for me. So...I kind of thought that you might of been better..." Menma mumbled.

I looked at Menma who's face was as red at a tomato. I shouldn't be the one talking. My face was as red as lava! There was an awkward silence.

"N..Ne, Menma." I asked.

"Nani?" Menma replied.

"Do you know what love is?" I asked.

"Huh? Love?" Menma asked.

Why did I say that? Man I feel so strange today!

"N...Not really. I know what it is, it's just that I don't know how to express it." Menma said with an embarrassed tone.

"I...I see." I replied.

I went and sat down on a chair beside Menma.

"N...Ne, Menma." I said.

"Nani?" Menma asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation ok. I don't want Reorio, Kurapika, and Gon to tease us." I said.

"Alright." Menma said with a happy tone.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Menma said.

"How about a pinky promise?" I asked.

"Alright." Menma said.

We both held out our pinkies and then we held them both together and said:

"Pinky swear is made, whoever breaks their promise has to swallow one thousand needles! Seal with a kiss!"

After the end, I kind of blushed a little. Menma just lifted her thumb and just pushed it against mine. She gave me a smile. I just gave her a little smile too. Our pinkies and thumbs we're still together but I didn't seem to mind, nor did Menma. I just stared into her blue eyes and she stared into mu purplish blue eyes. I started to lean a little closer, and Menma kind of leaned a little bit closer too. It got to the point where I was able to feel her breathing. We started to blush a little. Our hands were still in the same position and our faces was so close together. We were leaning a bit closer and it looked like we were about to kiss! I don't know why I was doing this, but for some reason, I didn't mind. I closed my eyes and so did Menma. We were about to kiss until we stopped in the middle.

"G...Gomen nasai." Menma said.

"N...no, I should be the one sorry. I was the one who started it." Killua said.

We let our hands go. We just stared at each other and started to blush. I turned around in embarrassment.

What was that just now? Why did I do that? Why did I enjoy it? These questions just kept echoing in my head. I gave a big sigh. I was about to kiss Menma and I was enjoying it. I don't think that I was sick. My dad was right. I think I am in love with Menma. That might be why I feel like this when I'm around her. I looked at Menma who was looking at her fingers. She turned to me an pd gave a smile.

"Love huh? This is the feeling I have for her. I hate to admit it, but it's a nice feeling." I thought."

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan:** **FINISHED!**

**Gon: WHY CHAN WHY! THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, it was to soon. I want to wait.**

**Killua: I can't believe you almost made me kiss Menma. But at least I didn't.**

**Menma: I feel so bleh right now! I want want to kill someone!**

**Random guy: Hello! Oh, hello there chick. *Walking towards Menma***

**Menma: *Takes out kunai knife and stabs the man* There, I think all my anger and embarrassment is gone.**

**Gon: M...Menma, letting your anger out on people isn't a good thing. *shivering* **

**Menma: I don't care. If I stayed in that state, I think I would've killed everyone here.**

**Killua: I doubt you could kill me though.**

**Menma: Oh ya? *Runs towards Killua***

**Killua: *Guards then pins Menma down* Told ya so.**

**Gon: That's the exact same pose you did when we met Menma!**

**Killua: I'm just pinning this woman down so she wouldn't kill me.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Do you even realize what kind of position your in?**

**Killua: Hmmm?**

**Menma: ...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well whatever, REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Killua asked me out!

**Chapter 14: Killua's asking me out!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WHO'S READY FOR CHAPTER 14?!**

**Gon: I am!**

**Menma: I guess I am.**

**Killua: I'm not.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Huh? Killua why?**

**Killua: Well you made a stupid romance scene between me and Menma.**

**Menma: Oh, your right.**

**Killua: And it wasn't just an ordinary romance scene.**

**Menma: True. Now I don't think I am ready for chapter 14.**

**Gon: Killua! Stop being so depressing!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Gon's right! **

**Killua: Why should I? Besides, you can't tell me what to so shorty.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: S...Shorty?**

**Killua: Ya, I called you short. Got a problem with it?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: THAT'S IT! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!**

**Menma: No it isn't. This is the last staw *Pulls out a straw***

**Murderus-aura-chan: GRRRRR! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS WITH MY LITTLE FRIEND!**

**Killua: What can be more little then you?**

**Menma: *Laughing* Good one Killua.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: GRRRRR! *Pulls out a Illumi and Shiro machine gun* This baby can fire millions of Illumis and Shiros in a second!**

**Killua and Menma: WTF?! *Running* Where did you get that thing?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Firing* I got it from Walmart. *Continues firing* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SO DIED!**

**Killua and Menma: AHHHHHH! *Running away***

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh, Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her O.C...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: YOU ARE SO DIED WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

After the awkwardness between me an Killua, we both just remained silent.

"Ne, Menma." Killua said.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Well, fIists of all, don't tell anyone what just happened...Ok?" Killua asked.

"Alright. I promise." I said.

I just smiled and so did Killua. There was a peaceful silence...Until...

"DAMMIT! THEY WERE SO CLOSE!"

"SHHHHH! Leorio, you'll blow our cover! Stay quiet!"

Killua and I looked at the door to where the noise was coming from. I recognized the voices right away. I just wanted to get up and kill them so they would forget what they saw. I was trying to get up but I was to weak. Killua put his hand on my shoulder and told me:

"Don't worry, I'll deal with those idiots."

"Alright." I replied.

Killua took his hand off my shoulder and then opened the door. Leorio and Kurapika came tumbling. I knew it. I knew it was them.

"How much did you see?" Killua asked.

"Uh...I guess when you asked who you liked best." Leorio said.

"Why did you spy on us? Why didn't you just knock on the door and come in?" Killua questioned.

"Well, after we got our lunches, we came towards the nurses office, then I heard you ask Menma who she liked best, and we just didn't want to interrupt the moment you two had together." Kurapika said.

There was silence. Killua looked pissed and Leorio and Kurapika looked frightened. Why did Leorio and Kurapika find Killua scary? He did look scary at all! Gon later on came and yelled:

"MENMA! I GOT YOUR BAG! Sorry I took so long, people were looking inside of it so it took a long time get all of your stuff back."

"It's ok. At least you got my bag." I said.

"I dont think i did a very good job though. Sadly, they took your lunch." Gon said.

"Kurapika, Leorio, can I talk with you guys outside?" Killua asked.

"Ok." Leorio and Kurapika answered.

The three boys went outside the room.

"What happened here?" Gon asked.

"Long story. I'll explain later." I said.

"Oh, ok." Gom said.

There was silence.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Gon turned around in shock while I just turned around calmly. I see Killua walk in with his hands in his pocket and I see Leorio and Kurapika shaking in fear. It was pretty funny.

"I...Im going to who eat with my other friends in class." Leorio said.

"And I'm going to go eat with my other friends in class." Kurapika said.

Both of the boys ran away in fear.

"I'm going to run to them and asked what happened." Gon said.

Then Gon left too.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just told then to never mention what they saw or else." Killua said.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just forget it." Killua said.

"Ok. You know, you can go eat with your friends. I'll be fine alone." I said.

"No, it's fine. Kurapika came and brung my lunch here so why bother going back." Killua said.

"Good point." I said.

Killua took out his lunch and started to eat.

"Are you torturing me or something?" I thought.

I was really hungry. I didn't have anything to eat cause some person took my lunch.

"You hungry?" Killua asked.

"Huh? Well, a little." I said.

My tummy started to growl.

"You are hungry. Emit it and I'll give you half of my sandwich." Killua said.

I was really hungry. I didn't want to say that I was, but I was hungry, so I said:

"Alright I'm hungry. Now can I please have the sandwich?"

"Alright. Here's your reward." Killua said.

He cut his sandwich into 2 pieces. He gave the the other half. I took a big bite of it. It was good. I started to eat a little faster. By the time Killua could even take a bite out of his sandwich, I have already finished.

"Wow, you really were hungry!" Killua said in suprise.

"Shut up." I said.

We both started to giggle.

**Ding dong ding dong**

"Oh, the bell rang." Killua said was he took his last bite of is sandwich.

"You don't say?" I said.

We started to laugh.

"Well, I have to go to class." Killua said.

"Alright, see ya!" I said.

"See ya. I'll come pick you up when it's time to go home."

"Ok. See you at 4:30." I said.

"Bye." Killua said.

After Killua left, I just fell on my pillow.

"Love huh? I guess it isn't a bad feeling after all!" I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Class just went on and on! It was so boring! I wanted to leave the class but I didn't want Hisoka-sensei to scold me again. Last time was what he threw a 4 of spades and it cut me! He told me that if I moved again without his permission, he wouldn't miss the next time. I just stayed at my seat thinking of random stuff to pass the time. I looked at my friends like I usually do. Kurapika is taking notes and listening to the teacher as usual, Gon, his head with steam running through it and was trying to understand the teacher as usual, and then I looked at Menma's desk. I would remember that she would always take note and listening to the teacher, and she would always stop for a bit, and give me a little smile and a wave. I just hope the bell can ring already so that I could see her.

**Ding dong ding dong**

Finally! The bell finally rang!

"Well class, I will see you all on Monday. Have a nice weekend!" Hisoka-sensei said.

"Goodbye Hisoka-sensei!" The class replied.

After he left, I started to pack my stuff quickly and headed towards the nurses office. I opened the door and I saw Menma. She looked better then before. She turned around and gave me a smile.

"That didn't take you long." Menma said.

"Well I wanted to see you as soon as possible." I replied.

I saw Menma blush a little.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Ya, I can a little." Menma replied.

She got up and stood up. She did wobble a little but she was able to walk.

"It looks like you can." I said.

Menma started to walk and headed out the door.

"Well, lets go! I don't want to stay here for the weekend." Menma said.

"Alright." I replied.

I walked out the door and started to walk. We walked and walked and walked, until we arrived at the school gates. When we arrived, I saw Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon.

"Tease us or else." Menma said with a murderous tone.

"Wow, I never knew Menma could say stuff like that."

I looked at Leorio and Kurapika and they were still scared of what happened at lunch.

"Don't worry, we aren't really here to tease about you two." Leorio said.

"We're just here to say have a good weekend." Kuapika said.

"And we're here to tell you that we can't walk home with you. So...Bye!" Gon said.

The three boys just ran away leaving Menma and I alone.

"Wow, they ditched us." I said.

"Well whatever, I want to go home." Menma said.

"Alright." I said.

"Onward and forward!" Menma said with a childish voice.

I started to giggle a little. We started to walk. We arrived at Menma' house. We walked up to the porch. Just about when Menma opened the door, the door opened and the girl who pushed me down was there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yelled.

"What? I'm just here walking a friend home." I said.

"LEAVE YOU BULLY!" She yelled.

"Michiru, that's bad manners. Apologize to Killua at once." Menma said.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Michiru said.

"Apoalogie accepted." I said.

I figured out the girl's name, but I didn't know who she was. I looked at Menma.

"Oh sorry, this is my younger sister Michiru Kuroichi. Michiru, this is Killua." I said.

"Nice to meet-cha" she said while putting her head up.

"Nice to meet you to." I said.

We shook hands, but she was crushing my hand!

"Itai Itai Itai!" I yelled.

Michiru let go of my hand and giggled.

"Michiru!" Menma scolded.

Menma gave a big sigh.

"Sorry Killua, you alright?" Menma asked.

"Y...ya. I'm fine." I replied.

"Well, I'm going back inside!" Michiru said.

Menma and I just looked at Michiru who was just running around in a circle and headed upstairs.

"That girl has a lot of energy." I said.

"Well, she's always like this." Menma said.

"I see." I said.

"Well, I'm going inside. I'll see you on Monday." Menma said.

As she was about to go inside, I yelled:

"Wait!"

Menma turned around.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"Huh, uh, well... I was wondering if you were free on Saturday." I asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't have any plans. Why you asking?" Menma asked.

"W... Well, I thought maybe, y and I , could go on a date." I said.

There was a small moment of silence. I looked at Menma who's face was as red as a tomato. She kind of looked cute.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID I ASK HER OUT!" I thought

I looked at Menma again, and she gave a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just tell me the time and place and I'll be there!" Menma said.

"Uh, how about the park near the train station at 2:30?" I asked.

"Sure fine by me!" She said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Ok, bye!" Menma said.

She ran towards her house. She turned around and gave we a little wave and smile. Menma closed the door and I just started to walk.

"I feel like an idiot. Well, at least I get be with Menma tomorrow." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Killua and Menma: *Panting***

**Gon: What happened? Why are you two so tired?**

**Killua: After Chan ran out of bullets, the Illumis and Shiros came to life!**

**Menma: And they started to chase us and saying: "Food!"**

**Killua: We ran the while time, so I don't really know what happened in today's chapter.**

**Menma: Me neither.**

**Killua: I just hope that there was no romance scenes between us.**

**Gon and Murderus-aura-chan: Uhhhhh...**

**Killua: Please don't tell me...**

**Murderus-arua-chan: Ya...I think your going to be mad. Like really mad.**

**Killua and Menma: How bad can it be? *Reads the chapter***

**Murderus-aura-chan: I better start to run.**

**Gon: I think I should too.**

**Killua and Menma: ...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: 3**

**Gon: 2**

**Murderus-aura-chan: 1**

**Killua: YOU MADE ME ASK MENMA OUT!**

**Menma: AND YOU MADE ME SAY YES!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Running away* I'M SORRY!**

**Killua and Menma: COME BACK HERE! *Chasing Chan***

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh...Please review...**

**Killua: YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15: Menma's Date

**Chapter 15: Menma's date.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MMMMMMM *Tied to a chair and mouth taped***

**Killua: Heh heh heh. Now we caught you!**

**Menma: This is fun. Can I torture her?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MMMMMMMM!**

**Killua: Nah. I don't think you should.**

**Menma: Awww.**

**Gon: Chan! Killua, release Chan at once.**

**Killua: Or else what?**

**Menma: What are you going to do? Your up against a professional assassin and a murderer.**

**Gon: *Takes out a scroll and puts blood on it* Summoning no jutsu!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Rips out tape* This is suppose to be hunter x hunter! Not Naruto!**

**Gon: Who cares? I have to save you! *On a gigantic Illumi and Shiro***

**Killua: WTF!**

**Menma: How did you do that!**

**Gon: I learned from him! *Points at Naruto***

**Naruto: YOUR WELCOME GON! *Leaves***

**Gon: ATTACK!**

**Killua and Menma: *Running away* AHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I don't own hunter x hunter or it's awesome characters but my awesome O.C.**

**Killua and Menma: SAVE US!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I woke up the next day. It was only 10:30am.

"I was wondering if you and I could go on a date."

Remembering Killua's words made me blush. I remembered that I had to meet him at the park near the train station at 2:30. I got out of bed, and I started to take a shower.

"I wonder what I should wear." I thought.

I was in the shower doing what a regular person a would do in a shower. Washing your head and body with shampoo and conditioner. After I was finished, I left the shower and went I towards the mirror. I dried and brushed my hair like any ordinary girl would do. I went towards my closet. I didn't know what to wear.

"ONEE-SAN!"

I turned around and I saw Michiru. She ran up towards me and asked:

"What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

"W... Well, I guess you could say I'm going on a date." I said while blushing.

"WHAT?! YOUR GOING ON A DATE?! WHO?!" Michiru screamed.

"Well, Killua was the one to ask-" I said inturppted.

"WHAT?! KILLUA?! THE ONE WHO BEAT YOU UP?!" Michiru yelled.

"Uh, ya." I replied.

"WHY DID YOU SAY YES?!" Michiru yelled.

"W... Well, he said that the date was an act apologie." I said.

I was hoping that Michiru wouldn't figure out that I was lying.

"Oh, I see. Oh, do you know what to where?" Michiru asked.

"W... Well... I'm not actually sure." I replied.

"Leave it to me!" Michiru yelled.

"What?" I said.

Michiru to look through the closet and find something for me to wear. She then spotted a plain white simple white dress with 3 buttons going in a column on the collar. She then made me put it on.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Michiru squealed.

"Y... You really think so?" I asked while I was turning.

"Of course! Now to do the hair!" She said.

"N... No wait! I'm fine! I'll do it on my own." I said.

"Oh, ok." Michiru said in disappointment.

I went and took 2 small red hair ties and tied then up on how I usually do.

"Thanks a lot sis." I said.

"No problem." Michiru replied.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:00.

"Wow, time sure goes by fast!" I said in surprise.

"Well your right, now get going, your boyfriend is waiting." Michiru teased.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

Michiru was just giggling. I went downstairs and put my shoes on. I was about to get out until...

"Oh, your going out?"

I turn around and I see Shiro.

"I'm just going out with a friend." I said.

"Oh really? I over heard you and Michiru say that you were going on a date." Shiro said.

I turned around so that I wouldn't be able to see his face, but Shiro was in front of me.

"Your ignoring me again?" Shiro asked.

I didn't want to respond. I just wanted to leave. I kept attempting to get out, however, Shiro would always use his speed against me.

"Please let me go." I said in a murderous tone.

"Wow there! You don't have to get so evil!" Shiro said while backing away.

"You don't have to lie. I know that your happy seeing me like this." I said while giving Shiro a death glare.

"Oh, you could tell?" Shiro said.

"Can I leave now?" I asked again.

"Ok alright! You can at least say please you rude girl." Shiro said.

"Well why would be nice to _something _like you." I said.

Shiro then stepped aside to let me through. I started to walk.

"I have to calm down. If I stay in this state, I think I'll end up killing people on our date." I thought.

I started to calm down. When I turned back, I didn't see our house anymore. I was always really happy leaving that stupid place. Every time I do, I feel like a normal person.

"Heh, thinking about this when I'm a murderer, I am strange aren't I?" I thought.

I was walking towards the park Killua told me to meet. I got a bit closer to the park. When I looked closer, I saw Killua waiting for me on a bench. When i looked closer, he was wearing a purple turtle neck with a white shirt over it. He was also wearing light ourple shorts and purple shoes. (The outfit when he met Gon in the 2011 series) I kind of that he looked kind of cute. I started to run a little.

"I think this might be a normal day for me, a normal day for a murderer that is." I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was waiting for Menma to show up. I looked at my watch, it was 2:35. I wonder why she was late. Menma didn't look like the kind of person to be late. I was looking here and there, suddenly...

"KILLUA!"

I turn around and I see Menma running towards me. I was looking at her outfit. She was wearing a plain old simple white dress with three buttons running down the collar. She was wearing her usual pigtails and little brown shoes. (I guess you could say she looks like Ayumi from Kaze No Stigma) Menma was running towards me.

"I... I'm sorry I'm late. I guess you could say that my family held me back." Menma said.

"N... No! It's ok. I wasn't realTy waiting long anyways." I replied.

Menma gave me her usual smile.

"I'm glad I didn't made you wait long." She said.

"Y... Ya." I mumbled.

"So... What are we going to do?" Menma asked.

"Oh, well..." I said.

I took out two tickets from my pocket.

"I won tickets to see a concert from these random boy bands." I said.

"Wow! I concert! I can't believe you won them!" Menma said in surprise.

"Well... I guess I was lucky..." I said.

Menma started to walk. She stuck out her hand as if she wanted me to hold it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Menma said.

"Alright. Lets go." I replied.

I took Menma's hand. Menma and I started to blush a little, but we didn't seem to mind. We started to walk down the street and go to the concert.

* * *

**Gon's pov:**

I finally finished my errands I had to run for Mito-san. I finally get to have some fun. I was walking down the road and found a poster.

**Concert today at 2:45**

That's what the poster said.

"I'M GOING TO GO FOR SOME FUN!" I yelled.

I started to run towards the concert. Suddenly, I saw Killua and Menma together. They looked like they were heading towards the concert too.

"I want to be with my friend!" I said.

I started to run towards them. When I got pretty close, I started to run faster. I looked at them from behind, and I noticed that they were holding hands!

"Oh ho ho! This will be interesting." I mumbled.

I was getting really close. When I was right behind them, I tapped the two on the back. They turned around in shock.

"G... Gon?" Menma said.

"Where did you come from?" Killua asked.

"I was just doing some random stuff and I happened to see you guys." I replied.

"Oh, I see. Where are you going?" Menma asked.

"Well, I'm going to the concert. How about you, are you going?" I asked.

"Uh... Ya. We're going together." Killua mumbled.

"TOGETHER?! L... LIKE A DATE?!" I yelled.

Menma and Killua didn't respond.

"You guys are on a date aren't you?" I asked.

Menma and Killua started to blush.

"You are aren't you? You were holding hands." I said.

"Uhhhh..." Menma and Killua mumbled.

"We'll whatever, I want tHugo to the concert with you guys to." I said.

"S...sure." Killua said.

We started to walk again. We all arrived at the concert. We went towards the the entrance and there was an employe standing there.

"Tickets please." The employe said.

"Oh, here." Killua said as he was handing the ticket.

"Uh... Here you go." Menma said as she was handing the ticket.

"Thank you very much, and what about you mister?" The employe asked.

"Huh, uh, well, I don't have a ticket." I said.

"Oh, then I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in." The employe said.

"Awww! I wanted to see the concert too!" I pouted.

"Well whatever." Killua said.

I was looking at Killua who didn't even looked liked he cared. On the other hand, I saw Menma who looked kind of sorry. She took the ticket from the employe and gave it to me.

"I think you should take it. Don't worry, I have another idea on how to get in." Menma said.

"T... Thanks Menma." I said.

I gave the employe the ticket and headed on inside.

"I wonder how Menma is going to get in." I asked Killua.

"Well you must ruined our date." Killua mumbled.

"Oh, you emitted that you were on a date with Menma! Score 1-0!" I yelled.

Killua started to blush.

"OK! I'LL LET YOU IN! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

We turn around and we see Menma.

"Wow Menma, you got in!" I said in surprise.

"How did you get in?" Killua asked.

"I guess I just did some Kuroichi thing." Menma said with a creepy tone.

I started to shiver a little.

"Well, since we're in, lets hurry up and take our seats." Killua suggested.

"Alright." Menma and I replied.

We all went inside the concert. We kept walking to find a seat. We finally found a seat after 10 minutes. We took our seats. Killua was sitting on the left, Menma sat in the middle, and I sat on the right.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The announcer yelled.

"WE ARE!" Everyone replied.

"THEN GET READY TO ROCK! WITH JUST AWAKE!"

(The first ending of hunter x hunter 2011) Everyone started to scream. These random guys came on the stage. Everyone started to cheer. The guys started to sing. We were all enjoying the concert.

"I'm going to tease Killua when this is all done." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED!**

**Killua and Menma: *Panting***

**Gon: If you hurt Chan again, I'll times my power by 5!**

**Killua: I... Am... Going... To... Kill... You... **

**Menma: I... Agree...**

**Gon: Well you can't! I have new bodyguards!**

**Killua and Menma: What? Who?**

**Illumi and Shiro: That would be us.**

**Killua: What? Aniki! Why did you agree?**

**Illumi: Well, I'll get the chance to kill you if I can.**

**Menma: And what about you?**

**Shiro: Oh, I might be able to see you in _that _form.**

**Menma: Damn you Gon.**

**Gon: *Smiling* They are also Chan's bodyguards too.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ya! So if you attack me, your going to be attacked by Shiro and Illumi!**

**Killua and Menma: Damn you.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh, review people!**


	16. Chapter 16: Our ordinary day

**Chapter 16: Our ordinary day.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Im back!**

**Gon: Are you feeling better Chan?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Un! I found a new anime! It scared the crap out of me! And because I'm so scared, I completely forgot I was so sad!**

**Killua: Wow, getting scared so you can feel better.**

**Menma: I have to emit it, that's pretty clever.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I know right? Anyways, why was I so sad anyways?**

**Menma: Oh, well you see, some people said that you fanfic was-**

**Gon: SHUT UP MENMA! *Covers Menma's mouth***

**Killua: *Sweat drop* Uh... Ok?**

**Menma: MMMMMMM!**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Killua: Lets get reading now shall we?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready... Get set... READ! I'm going to say this from now on before a new chapter starts.**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

The concert was finally over.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gon yelled.

"Well, the first song was auto toned. What a let down." Killua groaned.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I replied.

I was looking at my watch. It was 5:35.

"HOLY CRAP! MITO-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I COME HIME LATE!" Gon yelled.

"Then get going." Killua mumbled.

"Oh! I see. You like Menma more then I do!" Gon yelled.

"Actually, he does." I thought.

"Well, kinda." Killua said.

Gon gave a big gasp.

"So that's how it is huh? Goodbye Killua! I hate you now!" Gon said dramaticly.

Gon pretended to cry and started to dash away. Killua and I started to laugh.

"You have to emit it, that was pretty funny." I said.

"I have to agree with you there." Killua replied.

We were just laughing in the middle if the street. We started to calm down.

"Ne, we have sometime to spare right?" Killua asked.

"Ya, we do, I have until 7:00." I said.

"Then why don't we do something?" Killua asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." I replied.

Killua and I started to walk again. We were just walking and talking.

"This seems so normal." I thought.

Yes, it did seem normal. I never did anything like this before. All I remember doing was going through harsh training and killing. Doing something like making friends, going to school, laughing, and hanging out with people seemed...normal.

"Hey kids! Give us your money!"

Killua and I looked up and we see 5 large men.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess when we were walking, people just came up." Killua replied.

"Come on, your scared aren't you? Now give us your money!" One of the men demanded.

"We don't have any on us." Killua said.

I knew that Killua was lying. I saw him spend money on snacks and drinks while we were at the concert.

"Oh really?" Another man asked.

"Boss, what do we do?" The previous man asked.

"Well, we beat the crap out of them!" The boss said.

Killua and I just gave a sigh. I looked at the men.

"I don't want to fight weaklings. You'll just waste my time." I mumbled.

"What did you say brat?" A man asked.

"She said that your weak. Now can you move? I want to continue our date without wasting any time." Killua said.

I kind of made me blush a little when I heard that.

"Excuse me? Boss, can we beat them up now!?" The man yelled in a pissed tone.

"Alright. Because they did say we were weak, beat the crap out of them." The boss said.

The men started to attack.

"I'll take 3, you take 2." Killua said.

"Huh? Why do I have to take the 2? I asked.

"Well your a girl." Killua teased.

"Fine..." I said.

One of the man was about to punch me. I just guarded with one hand. I lifted my leg and gave it a little shake. A knife came out of the heel of the shoe. I didn't want to use it cause seeing blood would make me feel sick, so I always use it as a threat. I jumped up, and knocked the guy out with a chop, I started to run to the other guy and pinned him down with my shoe knife.

"Menma! Are you done?!" Killua asked.

"Ya! I am!" I said.

Killua and I looked at the boss who looked frightened. I was just about to burst into laughter.

"No, I can't, showing people how I really am isn't a good idea." I thought.

I looked at the man who I was pinning down. He was knocked out.

"What? How did he go to sleep? I never did anything." I said.

"He probably passed out from fear." Killua said as he was walking up to me.

"Do you want to continue?" Kilua asked.

"N... No. I'm fine." The boss said.

"Ok." Killua said.

Killua and I started to walk agian. I looked behind and I see the boss running towards me with a gigantic sword.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY!" The boss yelled.

I just gave a big sigh.

"What a pain." I mumbled.

I used my speed to teleport behind the boss. I have hime an elbow on the back of his neck. The boss collapsed.

"You see what I mean by weak?" I asked.

I started to walk towards Killua who was waiting for me.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem." Killua said.

We started to walk again. It was really peaceful. It was quiet, but noisy with all of the other people talking and the cars passing by.

"Ne, what are we going to do next?" I asked Killua.

"Hmmmm, good question, what do you want to do next?" Killua asked.

I giggled a little.

"You didn't really answer my question." I said.

"Well whatever." Killua mumbled.

We were just walking and walking. I spotted a park. I started to slow down a little. I then just started to stare at it.

"Earth to Menma?"

I snapped back into reality and I saw Killua shaking me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Killua asked.

"N... No! It's nothing, I was just looking at that." I said.

I was pointing towards the park. Killua chuckled.

"Do you want to go there?" Killua asked.

"K... Kinda." I mumbled.

"Let me rephrase you, you want to go there." Killua said.

"Alright, I want to go." I said.

Killua grabbed my hand. I started to blush. He started to drag me towards the park.

"Well, do you want me to pull you all the way there or are you going to space out like an air head?" Killua asked.

I just gave a smile and a little giggle.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said.

We started to head towards the park.

"Normal huh? Living a normal life isn't actually that bad." I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Menma and I was just heading towards the park Menma found.

"We're here!" Menma said happily.

"Looks like it." I replied.

Menma was looking around if it was her first time at a park.

"Ne Menma." I asked.

"Nani?" Menma replied.

"You look like this is the first time you've ever been to a park. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I've been to a park before, it's just only I never actually played in one before." Menma said.

"Really? Wow, your family must've been over protective of you." I said.

"It's not that, it's just, I'm always busy." Menma mumbled.

"Busy? Doing what? What kind of thing would keep you busy from playing in a little park?" I asked.

Menma didn't look like she was enjoying the conversation. She had a sad look on her face.

"S... Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories for you." I said.

"It's alright." Menma said.

Menma still looked like she had a sad face on her. I was thinking of a way to help her feel better. I didn't want to use _that _now. I'm only going to use _that _if Menma's really sad. Just then, I thought of an idea.

"Hey Menma, why don't you and I play here?" I asked.

"Huh? W... What? Play?" Menma asked.

"Well ya. I didn't want to be here just to look. That'll be a waste. Why don't we just play here for a while." I suggested.

Menma put a smile on her face. The regular cute and warm Menma smile. The one I really liked to see.

"Alright. Lets play." Menma replied.

We started to walk around seeing what we could find.

"How about we swing." I suggested.

"Swing?" Menma asked.

"Don't tell me you've never been a swing before?" I asked.

"I know, I'm lame." Menma mumbled.

"You're not lame! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"It's alright. Besides, I want to try the swing thing your talking about." Menma said.

"Alright, lets go." I said.

We went towards the swing.

"All you have to do is sit on it, and then use your body to make yourself swing." I said.

Menma sat sat down and watched me. She was trying to attempt it, but all she did was move a centimeter. I kind of giggled a little.

"Here, I'll show you again." I said.

I started to swing again. I moved back and forth. Menma was just staring at me. When I finished, Menma was trying to attempt doing it. She started to thrash round a little, but she was able to swing.

"I'm doing it!" Menma yelled happily.

She went back and forth. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"How do I stop?" Menma asked.

I started to laugh a little.

"Killua! I don't know how to stop!" Menma yelled.

"Just don't move, or use your feet and hold yourself when you touch the floor." I explained.

Menma was trying to do the second way I told her. Use your feet and hold the ground, but, Menma was to short. She was attempting to reach the ground, but she was so short. I started to laugh. Menma just gave up and waited.

"That was pretty cute." I complimented.

Menma started to blush.

"A... Arigato." Menma mumbled.

It was taking a long time for Menma's swing to stop. I started to get inpatient. I stood up, went behind her, and stopped the swing with my hands. Finally, the swing stopped. Menma looked up, and she saw my face. We were so close, I was able to feel her soft breathing. We both started to blush. I took my hands off her swing and went and sat shown on the swing next to her.

"That was kind of awkward." Menma said.

"Ya, I guess so." I said.

"Besides swinging, what else is there in a park?" Menma asked.

"Well, there's sliding, climbing, running, and many more." I replied.

"I want to try all of them!" Menma yelled.

She just gave a smile. Just that second, I remembered that she was a murderer. I was thinking that if this was the first time Menma did something normal. Come to think of it, I was thinking about the same thing about myself. I thought that this was the first time I did something normal. I just kept thinking and thinking.

"Killua?"

I snapped back into reality. I saw Menma tugging on my shirt.

"You ok?" Menma asked.

"Oh... Sorry. I guess I spaced out there." I replied.

"Thank goodness! I thought you were thinking about something sad!" Menma said.

"Well I'm better, you want to play a little bit?" I asked.

"We only have an hour left though." Menma said.

"Who cares? That's plenty of time to play!" I said.

Menma started to smile again.

"Alright, have it your way." I said.

I stood up and then helped Menma. We started to slide, climb monkey bars, play on those weird spinning things, play on the seesaw, and more! It was really fun. I was thinking that today was normal, normal for an assassin and a murderer. It was a good day. I was hanging out with someone I liked, and no violence involved, well, except for that ambush from that street gang, but other then that, this seemed liked an ordinary day.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED!**

**Gon: Hey Chan, what did you mean when Killua said that he didn't want to use _that_?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, do you remember the chapter when Killua kissed Menma's cheek? That's what I mean.**

**Gon: OHHHH! Now I get it!**

**Menma: I don't want this to continue! I can't accept the face that I'm in love with that thing!**

**Killua: I'm a boy. Unlike you, I can't even tell if your a girl or a boy. **

**Menma: *Gasp* Oh no you didn't.**

**Killua: Well I just did. *Sticks out tongue***

**Menma: Grrrr! *Take out machine gun* I WILL KILL YOU KILLUA!**

**Killua: *Running away* WTF! Where did she get that!?**

**Gon: I don't know.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Beats me.**

**Menma: I GOT IT FROM THE INTERNET! *Keeps shooting* MWAHAHAHA! EVIL!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hey! That's my line!**

**Menma: WELL I'M TAKING IT! *Points the gun at Chan* DIE!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: AHHHHH! *Running with Killua* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Menma: *Keeps shooting* MWAHAHAHA! **

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uhh... Review please...**


	17. Chapter 17: Gon's birthday is coming!

**Chapter 17: Gon's birthday is next week!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'm back with chapter 17!**

**Gon: That took you a while.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well sorry! I have an ass load of projects and homework.**

**Killua: Is that your only reason? I bet you were being lazy as well.**

**Menma: I even bet she didn't even want to write anymore.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Menma: Yes it is.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: It is not!**

**Killua: Yes it is.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: IT IS NOT!**

**Gon: Then why?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, it's because of two reasons. One, I have all those ass loads of homework. Second, my mom always gives me a time limit for the Internet. It's always only an hour or only 30 minutes.**

**Killua: That's it?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ya, that pretty much covered your question.**

**Menma: Oh, ok. Let us get to the story. I want to read what you have written.**

**Killua: Hate to emit it but I guess I want to read to.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Then lets get started. Gon, would you do the honers?**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready... Get set... Read!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I woke up the next day. It was 10:30. I didn't want to get out of because I figured out that if I got caught by Shiro or mom, I bet they put me into training. I thought of sneaking out the house again. I got up, changed into a dark blue hoodie with some sweat pants. I didn't care what I wear, as long as I was wearing something. I ran downstairs to the garage as fast as I can to get my skateboard. I went back into my room and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"I already finished homework, and I did enough training when I got back. I'm having a break." I thought.

Whan I finished with my hair, I used Zetsu.

"It's pretty sad that I already learned all of nen. I don't even need to go to school. Well, I guess I could just review all of the basics again." I thought.

I opened my window and I was about to jump out, when suddenly...

"Menma, where do you think your going?"

Great, that _thing _showed up. I already knew who it was so I didn't even bother turning back.

"What do you want Shiro?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I want to know where your going." Shiro replied.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." I said.

"Hmmmm..." Shiro said.

He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, let me tell you, if mom catches you in that outfit, she'll kill you." Shiro said.

"I don't care. I could just kill her anytime I would like to." I replied.

"Oh? MOM! MENMA'S GOING OUTSIDE IN GUY CLOTHING!" Shiro yelled.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"I can't make you wear _that _outside!" Shiro replied.

Man, I really did want to kill this guy. I could, but I don't feel like it. I don't want to use my powers for something so useless. Just then, my mom came up to my room and stared at me.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT OUTFIT YOUNG LADY!" My mom yelled.

Ok, let me get this straight, Both my brother and mother is addicted to fashion. If I wear one single thing that looks ugly in there eyes, they'll start to nag at me about clothing this and accessories that. My mom and Shiro grabbed me off the window ledge and out me on the bed. My mom was looking through my closet for right clothing for me to swear, while Shiro was pinning my down on the bed so I wouldn't get out.

"Ahhh! This is perfect! What do you think Shiro?" Mom asked.

"Perfect mother as usual." Shiro replied.

My mom pulled out a short sleeved white shirt shirt that reached up to my waist. She also grab a black shorts with a little skull on the side.

"Put this on young lady." My mom demanded.

"I have a name you know, and let me give you a hint, it isn't young lady." I said as I was putting on my clothes.

I finished dressing up. I looked pretty cute. I didn't like it, or hate it. I gave a big sigh. I was walking out the door with my skateboard.

"Hold in Menma, that outfit with the skateboard? That's a big no no." Mom said.

"EHHHH!?" I said as I turned my head.

"Get your roller skates. Those will match the outfit." Shiro said.

I just gave a big sigh. I went downstairs and put my skateboard away and grabbed my roller skates instead. I was really annoyed.

"Menma, your hair, I want you to put it in your regular pigtails." Mom said.

I just gave another sigh. I created two hair ties with my nen and took off my ponytail and put on my regular pig tails.

Perfect, now you can leave without any complants." Shiro and mom said.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now." I said.

I didn't want to turn around and look at my mom and brother. When I closed the door, I just started to roller skate. I was now wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a little smile on the middle and reached down to my waist. I was also wearing some black shorts that reached to the upper part of my knees with a little skull on the side. I was wearing my usual pigtails and glasses with roller blades.

"Great, another day of becoming Barbie." I mumbled.

I was just skating and skating into the busy streets. I then spotted the park Killua and I played in yesterday. I stopped skating and just stared at it. I started to skate again but I was heading towards the park. I was looking around, there was nobody here.

"I wonder why nobody's here? I bet this place is old or something." I thought.

I was headed towards the swing. I just sat down. I started to swing a little, but I only moved like an inch.

"I wish Killua would show me how to do this again." I mumbled.

Just then, I felt a little push. My swing started to go higher and higher! What was going on? I turned around and I was pretty shocked of who I saw. It was Killua! He was also with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio!

"You totally suck at this thing." Killua teased.

"Shut up! This is only my second time on this contraption!" I yelled.

Killua just kept pushing me on the swing, making me go higher every second. Every time I would go down, I would feel a little breeze and a push. It was a nice gentil breeze. I just closed my eyes and started to imagine random shit.

"This is a nice breeze. I never felt anything like it before..." I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gon in front of me. I looked to the right and Kurapika was there. I looked the to left and I saw Leorio there. I then looked behind me, and Killua was there. I turned around again and started to smile.

"Making friends, having a normal life, having these things they aren't actually so bad." I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was just pushing Menma on the swing, like any normal person would do when someone couldn't swing. I started to get a little tired, so I stopped. Menma's swing started to slow down, and eventually, it stopped.

"Awww, it stopped." Menma complained.

"Well I was getting tired." I replied to Menma.

"I thought you were suppose to be a strong assassin." Gon said.

"I am." I replied.

"Then how can you get tired pushing a little girl?" Kurapika asked.

"It's not that I'm tired, it's just that I don't want to push her anymore." I said.

"Well that sounds kind of mean." Leorio said.

"Shut up Liorio." I replied.

"IT IS LEORIO!" Leorio yelled.

"What ever you say." I said as I turned my back away."

There was silence. Menma got off the swing and started to skate around the park. She turned around and stared at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going around the park. I'm not going to sit on the swing all day." Menma replied.

I was looking around the area, it wasn't big and it wasn't small. There was an area for the park stuff and there was a sidewalk around it.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Menma asked.

"Sure, I'll come." Kurapika answered.

"I'll come to!" Gon said with an energetic voice.

"I guess I'll come." Leorio replied.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled.

We started to go around the park. It was a small travel. We went around the park in 10 minutes.

"That was boring..." I mumbled.

"Well better then sitting on a swing all day." Menma replied.

"What should we do next?" Gon asked.

"I think we should walk around the street. It's better cause it had more stuff to explore." Kurapika suggested.

"Lets go with Kurapika's idea." Leorio responded.

"Sure, whatever." I replied.

"Then lets go!" Menma said.

"Onward and forward!" Gon yelled.

We exited the park and started to walk.

"It's not fair..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Menma asked.

"Well, you get to roller skate and we have to walk." I said.

"I agree with Killua. It isn't fair for us to walk and you to roller skate." Gon said.

"Why don't you walk?" Kurapika asked.

"Alright! I'll walk." Menma said.

"That's more like it." Lerorio said.

Menma stopped roller skating. She lifted one of her leg and gentilly slammed it on the ground. The wheels went inside and the roller skate turned into a kind of cowboy or cowgirl boots. She did the same with her other leg.

"There, happy now?" Menma asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Yes." I replied with a smirk.

Menma started to giggle a little.

"Oh ya! May fifth is coming soon!" Gon yelled.

"Huh? The fifth? What happens on the fifth?" Menma asked confused.

"Oh ya! The fifth!" Leorio and Kurapika said.

"Huh? What happens on he fifth?" Menma asks with confusion.

"May fifth is Gon's birthday." I replied answering Menma's questions.

"Ehhh?! Really?!" Menma yelled in surprise.

"Yep, I'm going to turn 13!" Gon yelled in excitement.

"Wow, good for you!" Menma said with a smile.

"You all are going to be invited to my house for my party! I'm so lucky that my birthday is on a Saturday!" Gon yelled happily.

We were all just standing in the middle of the street talking.

"Are you all going to come? You are aren't you?" Gon asked.

"I'm defiantly going." I replied.

"I guess I am." Kurapika said.

"Me too." Leorio said.

"I'm not so sure." Menma replied.

"Ehhhh! Why?" Gon asked.

"Well, my family is strict about me going here and there. So I might not be able to go." Menma replied.

"AWWWW! Come on! For me!" Gon begged.

I was just looking at Gon beg Menma to go to his birthday party. It actually looked like he was begging her to marry her or something. It was really funny.

"Alright. You win. There is no way I can get you to say I give up." Menma replied.

"HURRAY!" Gon yelled.

Gon was just hopping around with joy. I was looking around and we were getting funny looks from people. Menma was looking at her watch and said:

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for training! Sorry guys, I got to go."

"Oh, alright, see ya tomorrow then." I replied.

Menma lifted her legs and gave them a little shake. The wheels came out and Menma started to skate home. She turned around and gave us a smile and a wave.

"See you all tomorrow!" Menma yelled.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" I yelled.

Menma started to skate again and she soon disappeared in the crowd. We all started to walk again. We started to talk about guy stuff like sports and other random shit.

"Without Menma, it's pretty noisy..." I thought.

Usually with Menma here, we would be more quieter cause a girl was with us, but when she's gone, we turn into loud mode. I really did like the quiet.

"If only Menma was still here. It is always nice when she's around." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Killua: That was a long chapter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Sorry. Ideas wouldn't stop flowing out of my head.**

**Gon: At least you got the chapter done, that's all that matters.**

**Menma: Kill me now...**

**Gon: What? Why?**

**Menma: Like I said before, I can't stand being in love with that thing!**

**Killua: I'm a boy you idiot.**

**Menma: Like I give a shit.**

**Gon: No swearing Menma. It's bad for you. It's bad cause *Nag nag nag***

**Menma: Great, a lecture, it's all I needed to end another chapter...**

**Killua: I agree with you there.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Please review! And no bad comment!**

**Gon: *Nag nag nag nag nag***

**Killua and Menma: SHUT UP GON!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Your being like my mother.**

**Gon: Fine...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Thank you, now please review. Only NICE comments.**


	18. Chapter 18: Things are back to normal

**Chapter 18: Things are back to normal.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 18!**

**Gon: Hurray! Your back!**

**Menma: No! Your back!**

**Killua: Why are you sad Menma?**

**Menma: I don't want her to make me do romantic things with you! Every chapter she makes me do something with you.**

**Killua: True say.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Your making it sound like you hate me or something.**

**Menma: It's not that I hate you or anything, I just don't like the fact I'm in love with some _thing._**

**Killua: For the millionth time, I'm a boy.**

**Menma: Doesn't look like one to me. *Grins***

**Killua: *Gasps* Oh no you didn't.**

**Menma: Oh yes I did.**

**Killua: GRRRR... *Slaps Menma***

**Gon: KILLUA! You can't hit a girl.**

**Killua: Exactly, I don't hit girls.**

**Menma: *Gasps while rubbing her cheek* **

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Uh... Lets get to the story now shall we?**

**Killua: Sure, whatever.**

**Menma: Ok.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready... Get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I wake up in the most boring day of the week. Monday. I didn't want to get out of bed. I just wanted to sleep in and forget about school, but I did want to be with my friends. I got out of bed and did my morning routine. Get up, brush hair and teeth, get dressed, make bed and go downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I was surprise to see my dad. He looked like he was waiting of someone.

"Oh Menma, your finally up." My dad said.

"Y.. Ya, I'm up." I replied.

I didn't understand, why was my dad here? I knew he ran away from home a long time ago because he didn't want to take the family business.

"Dad? Why are you here? Mom is going to kill you if she see's you." I said.

"Well, I at least know that much. I just came here to talk." My dad replied.

I was pretty surprised. I went downstairs and went towards my dad. Me rubbed his hand on my head like I was I little girl.

"Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said annoyed.

I didn't really like my dad. He always treated me like I was a little kid. He would always make me go with him or Shiro when I would go out on a job. Well, this used to happen before he ran away, but my dad does have good qualities. He was the first person who didn't treat me like I was a murderer. He treated me like I was a normal girl, and I really liked it.

"I came back to talk to you." My dad said.

"What? Talk to me?" I asked puzzled.

"Come sit down before you go to school." My dad replied.

We went towards the kitchen table and we sat down.

"I heard that you made some friends Menma." My dad said.

"Ya. I did." I replied.

"Are they fun to be with?" My dad asked.

"Mmm hmm. They're really fun to be with." I replied while nodding my head.

"Can you tell me about them?" My dad asked.

"Sure, I don't really mind." I replied.

I started to tell him how I met my friends when I first arrived at the school and how I mistaken one as a girl and an old man. My dad was laughing and so was I.

"So I see that they're all guys." My dad said.

"Ya, I know that usually girls would have girl friends but having guy friends seem more fun and exiting." I said.

"I see. Menma, which one of the four boys do you like best?" My dad questioned.

I was pretty shocked of what he said. I had a similar conversation with Killua and Michiru.

"Well... I guess Killua." I mumbled.

I was really embarrassed when I told my dad, I started to look at my fingers and started to play with them. My dad started to giggle.

"I see. Do you like this person?" My dad asked.

I started to blush even more. I didn't want my dad to see me. I was just looking down and playing with my fingers. I didn't really respond.

"Well, I don't really know." I replied.

"What? There has to be a yes or a no. There can't be a I don't know." My dad stated.

"Well, I don't know cause I don't really understand what love is." I responded.

My dad didn't look satisfied. He was looking at me with a strange look in his eye.

"It seems that you do like him." My dad said.

"EHHHHH?!" I yelled.

"Well you have the look in your eyes. I had the exact same reaction and look about your mother." My dad said.

I knew I couldn't beat him in something like this. Since he was older, I knew he would know a lot more then me. He put his hand in my shoulder and I just looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I know it's confusing at first but your going to understand eventually." My dad said.

I just gave a nod. I looked at the clock and it was 8:00.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled.

"Alright, take care Menma, I hope we can talk again soon." My dad said.

Both dad and I got up from our chairs. I started to run towards the door to out in my shoes. My dad was right behind me. He gave me a little kiss on the forehead like any normal parent would do to their children when they're leaving.

"Have a nice day." My dad said.

"You too daddy." I replied.

I ran outside out of the door. I gave my dad a little wave and he waved back. When I looked at my dad again, he was gone. I just gave a little smile.

"Don't worry, I know it's confusing at first but you'll understand eventually."

His words kept echoing in my head. I always thought that I if I did like Killua, but I didn't really want to believe it. I didn't know why though. I was just thinking about what my dad said.

"I had the exact same reaction and look about your mother."

I just gave a smile.

"Love huh? I think it's a good thing to have." I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was just walking to school like how I usually do on Mondays. I was walking and walking.

"KILLUA!"

I turn around and I see Menma running towards me.

"It's Menma. Yay, I get to be with her." I thought.

She was running up to me. When she was in front of me, she started to pant.

"I... Finally... Caught... Up... To... You..." Menma said while panting.

"I can see. Was I fast or something?" I asked.

"No, I what spotted you while I was walking so I started to run." Menma replied.

Menma took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok, I got energy again." Menma said with a childish voice.

I just started to giggle.

"KILLUA! MENMA!"

Menma and I turn around and see Gon. He started to run up towards us.

"What's up?" Gon asked.

"Nothing much." Menma replied.

"The sky." I joked.

I knew it wasn't a funny joke but Menma was laughing.

"That was so lame. I thought you'd do something better." Menma giggled.

"Shut up." I said.

"Oh ya! Here, you guys can have this." Gon said.

Gon handed us an envelope.

"What is it?" Menma asked.

"Open it." Gon replied.

Menma and I started to open the envelope. I took out what was in it and there was an invitation.

"You are invited to a birthday party sleep over." Menma said as she was reading the card.

"Saturday May 5th. Come at 3:30 and ends on May 6th 4:30." I said while reading the card.

"Well? Are you guys coming?" Gon asked.

Menma and I were quiet for a moment.

"I can come." I replied.

"I'm allowed too go to. As long as my sister comes though." Menma replied.

"It's alright Menma. As long as you can come, it's alright." Gon said.

"Gon, didn't you hear the part that Menma had to bring her sister?" I asked.

"Well ya, I want to meet her. I really do like making new friends." Gon replied happily.

"You have no idea what your going to go through." I thought.

I looked at my watch and it was 8:33.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" I yelled.

"What!? Really?!" Menma asked.

"It's 8:33! What do you expect?!" I yelled while answering Menma's question.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gon yelled.

We all started to run towards school. We all were able to make it. I looked at my watch as we were arriving in front of class 44.

"Phew, we made it on time." I stated.

"Lets go in before Hisoka-sensei come and scolds us." Menma said.

"Good point." Gon said.

The three of us went into class. When the other students spotted Menma, they all ran up to her and trampled me and Gon on the ground. They kept asking Menma questions like:

"Are you ok?" Or "Are you hurt?" Or "Can I help you with anything?"

Menma would always reply with the same answer:

"It's alright. I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

Gon and I got up from the ground and headed towards our seats. Hisoka-sensei soon came in after.

"Please take your seats everyone. Oh Menma, your back." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Ya, I'm back, feeling better then ever." Menma said.

Everyone then took their seats.

"Alright class, let us review your homework you did on the weekend. We will also be learning something new." Hisoka-sensei said.

Everyone gave aws and wahs but we all were able to manage. Hisoka-sensei then started class. He was telling us the answers and explanation to our answers from our homework. I didn't really care if I got wrong or right. I was looking at my friends like I usually did. I saw Kurapika correcting his work and taking notes. I always thought that he was kind if like a nerd cause he was always so smart. I was also amazed on how smart he was. I never seen anyone smarter then him. I looked at Gon who looked really disappointed. I thought that maybe so far that all his answers he put down were wrong. I always wanted to know what happens inside of Gon's head. I then looked at Menma who was correcting her answers and taking notes like Kurapika. I never actually thought that she was a nerd. She stopped for a moment and looked at me. She gave me her usual smile and a wave. I just waved back and gave her a smile. I then stared at the window for no apparent reason. I started to space out and drift into thought.

"Finally, things are back to normal." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: Finished!**

**Killua: Good for you.**

**Menma: I don't care what so ever.**

**Gon: Hurray! Another master piece done by Chan is finished!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Thanks Gon. I really appreciate it. And Killua and Menma, you could al least have more enthusiasm.**

**Killua: Nah.**

**Menma: I don't want to become one of those cheesy people in those shows who always end while saying _and our time is up and I hope you enjoyed the show and blah blah blah._**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I don't act like that! Do I?**

**Killua: Sometimes you do.**

**Gon: Chan, don't listen to them.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sobbing in a corner* They think I'm cheesy... They say I'm bad... They hate me...**

**Gon: Great, now Chan is depressed again.**

**Killua: Not that I care.**

**Menma: This is just entertainment for me.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Review people. AND NO FLAMES!**

**Gon: Wow, you recovered quickly.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, I have a pretty good idea on how to make them sad.**

**Gon: How?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: With this *Pulls out a scythe* I'll just chop them into pieces and send them to the under world! *Grins evilly* **

**Menma and Killua: *Running away***

**Murderus-aura-chan: COME BACK HERE!**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh... Please review. And no flames!**


	19. Chapter 19: Shopping and Teases

**Shopping and teases. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 19!**

**Gon: YAY!**

**Killua: Who cares?**

**Menma: NOOOO!**

**Gon: Why are you guys so sad?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Killua, I have friends and fans who care, unlike you.**

**Menma: Like I said in all those other chapters, I can't stand the fact I'm in love with Killua!**

**Killua: Wow, that was the first time you didn't call me a thing or an it.**

**Gon: Ya Menma, what happened?**

**Menma: Huh? Uh... Well...**

**Murderus-aura-chan and Gon: Love, it has to be the power of love!**

**Menma: Shut up!**

**Killua: Would you guys just shut up? You can tease us all you want in the story but not when our true selfs show up.**

**Gon: Why?**

**Killua: Cause those people aren't us. I'm more of an evil person and Menma seems to be more evil but she's more kind.**

**Menma: True say.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: To bad. I'm still going to tease you cause it's funny. Gon, may you please do the honers!**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her OCs. Chan, may you do the honers?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready? Get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

The bell finally rang. I needed to go shopping to get groceries, and in the process, I could get a birthday present for Gon. I learned what happens and what your suppose to do in a birthday party from Gon. I looked at the clock, it was 4:31.

"Goodbye class. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Goodbye Hisoka-sensei." We all replied.

I started to pack up my stuff to go home. Just then, I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Kurapika and Killua!

"Hello Menma." Kurapika said.

"Yo." Killua said.

"Hey guys." I replied to their greetings.

"Are you walking home?" Kurapika asked.

"No, I have to go shopping for food for dinner." I replied.

"Oh, I see." Killua said.

"What's with the attitude Killua? Are you disappointed cause you don't get to walk your girlfriend home?" Kurapika teased.

"SHUT UP!" Killua yelled.

Killua and Kurapika were arguing. I didn't want to be apart of it so I started to pack up quicker and left. I was already at the school gates.

"Hello there Menma."

I looked where the voice was coming from and I was very shocked of who I saw. It was Shiro. What was he doing here at my school?

"Why are you here Shiro?" I asked him.

"Mom told me that I have to accompany you while shopping." Shiro replied.

"I can do it by myself. You can leave now." I said.

"I can not do that. When mom gives the orders, I follow it, unlike you." Shiro said.

"Shut up. I don't listen to that old hag unless I want to." I replied.

"If only you were your old self. You always used to listen to mom and I." Shiro sighed.

I started to grip my hands into a fist shape. I gripped so hard that my hand started to bleed.

"Go home, I can manage on my own." I said with a murderous tone.

"Oh? Are you threatening me?" Shiro asked.

"No, I'm just asking you to leave." I responded.

"For the second time, I can't leave you. It's mom's orders." Shiro replied.

I knew it was hopeless. When Shiro receives an order from mom, he always follows it no matter what it is. I knew he was super stubborn. I started to calm down and I stopped gripping my hand. I just gave a big sigh.

"Alright, you win. Just don't bother me." I replied.

"As you say so." Shiro said with a gentlemanly voice.

I started to walk but I was ignoring my brother. I just walked past him, but as usual, he grabbed my hand.

"You know that younger siblings have to hold their older brother's hands." Shiro said.

I gave him a death glare and my deadly aura was around me to tell him that I was pissed. He didn't seem to mind. He just had a smile on his face. I was staring into his emotionless blue eyes. I always hated my brother. I wanted him to let go of my hand but he was holding on tightly. I was trashing around a little bit.

"MENMA!"

I turned around to see who was calling my name. It was Killua!

"Oh shit, if he see's me like this..." I thought.

Killua was running up towards me. I had to calm down or he'll see me like this. I started to calm down and my deadly aura that was shrouding me disappeared. Killua stopped running and started at me.

"Oh, who might you be?" Shiro asked.

"K... Killua?" I said surprised.

"Menma?" Killua asked surprised.

He was just staring at me. I completely forgot that Shiro was holding my hand and it was in the air and the fact that my hand was bleeding. The position we were in wouldn't help either. Shiro was holding me as if he was about to torture me or something. He held my arm in the air and he was holding the hand where I was bleeding. Killua was just staring. I was thinking that he might have the wrong idea.

"Let her go..." Killua said.

"What? Let her go? Why on earth would I do that?" Shiro asked.

I knew that Killua wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Shiro. I had to act like my normal self to warn him or else Shiro would hurt him.

"Killua, just forget about me! I can manage from here!" I yelled.

"You heard the girl. Use your feet while you can still use them." Shiro said.

"I can't just leave you here with this creep!" Killua said.

Just after he said that, Killua disappeared! I saw him in front of Shiro already! He slapped his hand and made Shiro let me go. I fell down but Killua caught me in his arms.

"Oh? Your fast little boy." Shiro said as he was rubbing his hand.

"Well I'm a Zoldyck, don't under estimate me." Killua said.

Shiro started to walk up to us. Killua started to hold me tighter. I kind of blushed a little, but I just hid my face in his chest.

"Look boy, I'm not here to fight, I'm only here to accompany Menma while she's shopping." Shiro said.

I took my head out of Killua chest and got out of Killua's arms.

"Sorry Killua, I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding. This is my stupid older brother Shiro. My idiot mother wanted him to accompany me while I would go out shopping for diner." I explained.

Killua kind of looked a little bit confused. Later in, he looked like he was understanding the situation.

"Is that so? Then why was he holding you like that? And why were you bleeding?" Killua asked.

"Oh! Sorry. I really do hate him, so I started to grip my hands so hard that I started to bleed, and my brother was holding my hand and I didn't like it so I was struggling to get Shiro to let go of me, but then he put my arm in the air so that I wouldn't be able to escape." I replied.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry." Killua said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Menma, can you tell me who this boy is?" Shiro asked.

I gave a big sigh.

"Shiro, this is my friend, Killua Zoldyck. Killua, this is my idiotic brother, Shiro Kuroichi. Or as I like to call him, an idiot." I replied.

"I see. I pretty much got the information now." Killua replied.

Shiro started to walk towards us. He grabbed my hand again and started to pull me.

"Come on Menma, I want to eat you delicious cooking." Shiro said.

I gave a sigh.

"Alright! Just give me a few more minutes." I said.

"Fine, only a minute." Shiro replied.

I turned to Killua and said:

"Sorry, I got to go."

"It's fine, hey, is it ok if I can come with you?" Killua asked.

"What? With me?" I asked.

"Why not? I wouldn't really be a problem right. I just want to buy more chocolate." Killua replied.

I giggled a little.

"Alright, I'll let you come along." I said.

I was ignoring the fact that Shiro was with us. I was just walking with Killua leaving Siro behind.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shiro yelled.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out. I grabbed Killua's hand and started to run.

"Come on! I want to ditch that idiot as fast as I can." I said.

Killua gave me a gentile smile and started to run and hold my hand back. I looked behind me and I saw Shiro running like a loser.

"Oh ya I forgot, Shiro always pretend to act like some weak nerd..." I thought.

Killua and I just started to run towards the grocery store Stop and Go. We finally arrived and went inside.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Menma and I entered the store. We started to walk inside. Menma walked towards the area where the baskets and carts were. She took out a basket. Menma started to walk again and I just followed her. She was going to the meat section, the vegetable section, and the sauce section.

"Wow, that's a lot of food your getting." I said.

"Well, I have a big family." Menma replied.

Menma looked like she was buying ingredients to make curry or something. She bought some pork, carrots, sauce, and other random stuff.

"Hey Menma, what are you going to cook anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, um... I was thinking of curry." Menma said.

I knew it. I knew that Menma was making curry. Menma started to walk again, and I just followed her. She was going to the snack section and was picking out things like pockey.

"Why are you buying snacks?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh ya. Michiru wanted me to buy some snacks for her." Menma replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey Killua." Menma asked.

"Ya?" I replied.

"Aren't you going to buy any chocolate? Didn't you say that you wanted to come here for it in the first place?" Menma asked.

"Oh ya!" I said.

I started to run towards the chocolate section. I just grabbed 3 boxes. I ran back towards where Menma was.

"There, I got the chocolate." I said.

Menma giggled a little. She put out her basket.

"You can put them in you know. I don't really mind paying." Menma said.

"Huh? No it's ok! I can pay in my own." I said.

"Alright, have it your way." Menma replied.

We started to walk towards the cashier. Menma out the food in the conveyer belt thing. The cashier scanned the food prices. I just put my chocolate along with Menma's food.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm paying the chocolates by myself." I said.

"Alright." Menma replied.

"That will be 1234.23 jennies." The cashier said.

Menma handed 1233 Jennie's and I handed the 1.23 jennie. The cashier took the money from us and started to out the food in bags.

"Hey you two, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" The cashier asked.

"W... WHAT?!" Menma and I said in union.

"Well you two are together right? And you even payed together. So I bet your girlfriend and boyfriend." The cashier said.

"N... No! That's not it! He's only a friend and he happened to bump into me while I was shopping. And now he was just hanging around with me. That's all really!" Menma stated.

"Awww, I thought you guys were. It would've been cute." The cashier replied.

I was just embarrassed. A random stranger just teased about me and Menma. I felt really embarrassed.

"Here are your bags. Thank you for shopping with us. I hope you two love birds come again." The cashier teased.

"I told you it isn't like that!" Menma yelled.

Menma grabbed the bags and started to walk away from the cashier. I started to follow her. Menma was speed walking. I was finally able to catch up to her.

"S... Sorry Killua, you know, for leaving you like that..." Menma mumbled.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry." I replied.

Menma was just walking and walking. I was just following her. I was looking at the bags Menma was carrying. There was 4 bags in total. I grabbed two bags from Menma's hand. She stopped walking and turned around and faced me.

"Hey! I can carry them by myself!" Menma said.

"Well, I'm just helping you. Letting a girl like you carry four bags is a big no no." I said.

Menma looked kind of annoyed. It was pretty cute.

"Fine, I'll let you carry the bags..." Menma mumbled.

Menma started to walk again. She was headed towards a little toy store.

"Huh? Why are we here?" I asked while entering the store.

"Exactly what it looks like. I'm here to buys a toy. A birthday present for Gon to be more specific." Menma replied.

"Oh ya! I completely forgot. Good thing I'm tagging around with you." I said.

Menma kind of blushed a little. She turned around and started to head towards inside. She was passing by random toys such as action figures and board games. She went towards and ally with a lot of ocean like toys like fish.

"Why are we in this section?" I asked Menma.

"Well, I know that Gon likes fishing, so I decided to get something for him to do with the ocean." Menma replied.

She was just looking around for something. She then spotted a toy fishing rod with some fish design on it and along with some fish toys. Menma took out the fishing rod.

"I think this is good." Menma said.

She started to walk towards the cashier. I was just looking around the store while following her. We arrived at the cashier soon afterwards.

"Oh Menma. Welcome back." The cashier said.

"Good to be back." Menma said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I would always use to go here when I have free time when I was a little girl." Menma replied.

"Oh. Now I understand." I replied.

"It's been a while Menma-chan. Because your back, I'll let you have that toy for free." The cashier said.

"What? Really!" Menma asked.

"Yes yes. Seeing my regular customer come again would always make me happy, so I'm returning the favor." The cashier said.

Menma gave a really big cute smile. She ran towards the back of the table and gave the cashier a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Menma said.

"Don't worry about it." The cashier said.

"Alright, you got the present, I think we should go home now." I said.

I went towards Menma and started to pull her. She let go of the cashier and I was just holding a part of Menma's shirt.

Oh? And who might you be?" The cashier asked.

"I'm Killua. I'm Menma's friend." I replied.

"Friend? Menma, you made a friend? Wow, good for you Menma!" The cashier said in a happy voice.

Menma gave another smile and ran towards the cashier again and gave him another hug. I started to pull Menma away again.

"Come on, we should go." I suggested.

"Alright, your boyfriend is right, you have to go now." The cashier said.

Menma got out off his arms and was blushing.

"Old man! Not you to!" Menma yelled.

The cashier started to laugh.

"I bid you two love birds farewell." The cashier said.

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Menma yelled.

She grabbed my hand and headed outside. She let go and gave a sigh.

"Well, I should go home now. Thanks for accompanying me." Menma said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Oh ya! I forgot." Menma said.

She started to look through the shopping bags and took out the chocolates.

"I forgot to give these to you." Menma said.

I took the chocolates out of her little hands. I opened one and started to eat. Menma was just staring at me eating. I broke a little piece of the chocolate and handed Menma the piece.

"Here, you can have some." I said.

"Huh? Uh... Ok... Thanks." Menma said.

She took the piece of chocolate from my hand and took a little bite. Menma looked like she was enjoying the chocolate.

"Yummy!" Menma said while chewing the chocolate.

"I know right?" I asked.

"It's really sweet!" Menma said.

She was just chewing the last piece of her chocolate. After she finished, she started to walk again. She turned around and gave me a little wave and smile. I did the same. Menma started to walk again. I was just chewing in my chocolate.

"It's really sweet!"

I was just remembering those words Menma said. I kind of giggled a little.

"Your more sweeter then chocolate and you know that." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Killua: That last line you made me say...**

**Gon: Awww! That's so sweet! I just want to read this over and over again.**

**Menma: I'm not sweet, I'm deadly...**

**Killua: I agree with Menma there.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh come on Killua! I know you think if her as a-**

**Killua: SHUT UP!**

**Menma: I want to show my true self...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Soon Menama, soon. It isn't the right time yet.**

**Menma: Awwww!**

**Gon: True self?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Really Gon? Don't you remember chapter 5? How Shiro said that he wanted to see Menma's true side.**

**Gon: Uhhhh...**

**Killua: Your pretty stupid.**

**Menma: I agree.**

**Gon: SHUT UP!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Review people! And no flames!**


	20. Chapter 20: An embarrassing sleep over

**Chapter 20: An embarrassing sleep over.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAZ UP PEOPLE! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 20!**

**Gon: Wow, 20 chapters in like only a week, I'm impressed.**

**Menma: I hate to say this but i do agree. I'm pretty impressed that you were able to get 20 chapters done in a week. Usually people would take like weeks to post.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh you guys... *Starts to cry***

**Killua: Oh come on Chan, you don't have to cry in situations like this.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: But... But... I'm just so happy... *Cries* WAHHHHH!**

**Killua: Great, now she's crying. Thanks a lot guys. Now I have to face the most annoying thing in the world.**

**Gon: Oh come on Killua, Chan's cries aren't that annoying. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Menma: Killua, let me rephrase you, _we_ are facing the most funniest and yet annoying thing in the entire universe.**

**Kiilua: Thank you Menma. See Gon? Somebody understands.**

**Gon: Alright alright! I'll emit it, Chan is a bit annoying when she cries...**

**Killua: I win! 1-0 Killua.**

**Menma: *Sweat drop* Uh... ok? Let's just get to the story now shall we?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sniff* Ok, I'm feeling better. Let's begin the story now. Gon, say the magic words.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Together now!**

**Everyone: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

It was Saturday, the day when Gon's birthday party sleep over was going to begin. Why didn't I tell you about the other days? Well, that's simple, I didn't to a damn thing during the week! All I did was study and do homework and receiving homework from Hisoka-sensei. And that pretty much covered my week. I was just packing my stuff to go to Gon's house. I was packing some pajamas, tooth brush, tooth paste, a book, some games, extra clothes, and a sleeping bag. I also couldn't forget Gon's present. I looked at the clock, it was 3:20.

"I have to go soon." I mumbled.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

I turned around and I saw Michiru running to my room.

"This is so exiting! This is my first sleep over ever!" Michiru said with a energetic tone.

"Good to hear. I bet your going to make lots of friends. They're all nice people." I said.

"YAY! Come on sis! I want to get to the party as soon as possible!" Michiru yelled.

"Alright alright. Just let me check if I have everything I need first." I replied.

I was going through my stuff. It seemed that I had everything.

"Alright Michi, lets go." I said.

"HURRAY!" Michiru yelled as she was bouncing up and down in the air.

We were going downstairs. We arrived at the door. We put our shoes on and headed out.

"Time to have some fun at a birthday party, birthday party, birthday party, time to have some fun at a birthday party, I'll go and have some fun!" Michiru sang (The song is like Mary had a little lamb)

I was just giggling at Michiru. She was always so hyper. We were just walking and walking until Michiru bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Michiru said.

"Ouch... You stupid kid, watch were your going." The man said.

I looked at the man. He was with 3 other people. He was wearing some dark red hoodie and a cap with a skull over his head. He was wearing jeans and a monster headphone around his neck.

"Boss, a girl touches you!" One of the men said.

"I know, this girls is going to pay the price. She made a wrinkle on my sweater." The man said.

I recognize those voices. They sounded like the ones that Killua and I beat up on our date. I went towards Michiru and whispered in her ear:

"Michi, I don't think we should be fighting with these guys."

"Huh? Why not?" Michiru asked.

"Well, I have battled these guys before, and trust me, there super weak. They were a waste of time." I whispered back.

Michiru looked like she understood. We started to walk again but the man grabbed Michiru's arm.

"And where do you think your going missy?" The man asked.

"We're just leaving to go to a sleep over. I can't waste my time here with 4 little pieces of shit." Michiru stated.

I started to giggle.

"Wow Michi, I never knew you could talk like that." I giggled.

"Is it cool? Mom taught me how to speak like this. She says it can make the enemy stronger so the fight can be more interesting." Michiru replied.

"What did you call me?" The man asked.

"I called you a little piece of shit? Do you have a problem with that? Or should I just call you a slut?" Michiru asked.

"ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The man yelled.

"I never asked for anything, are you deaf or something?" Michiru asked.

"Michi, you can deal with him, I got the rest." I said.

"Okay!" Michiru said.

The man looked really mad. He was about to punch Michiru but she dodged. She grabbed the man's hand and then flipped him on the ground. Michiru then pinned down the man on the floor with his arm behind his back.

"Michi! Are you done!" I yelled as I was walking towards her.

"Ya!" Michiru yelled back.

We looked at the man who looked terrified.

"Bother us again, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Michiru said with a murderous tone.

She let the man go and he started to get up and then started to run. We both giggled.

"See what I meant when I said that they were weak?" I said.

"Ya, I see what you mean." Michiru said while giggling.

After we calmed down, we started to walk again. Michiru and I was headed towards Gon's house. 5 minutes later, we were able to see Gon's house. It was still a long way to go, but it was still close. Michiru and I started to run, because we were exited for the party.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

"WHEN IS MENMA GOING TO COME!" Gon yelled furious.

"Oh come on Gon, she'll come in the next minute or so. I bet she got lost or something." Kurapika stated.

"Kurapika does have a point here, she's never been over to your house anyways Gon." Leorio said.

"BUT STILL! MENMA IS 2 MINUTES LATE!" Gon yelled.

"It's only 2 minutes, you don't have to freak out.' I said.

We were all talking about Menma not showing up.

**Ding ding.**

"FINALLY!" Gon yelled happily and furiously.

Gon ran towards the door. He flew the door opened. Menma and Michiru was standing at the door.

"YOUR 2 MINUTES LATE!" Gon yelled.

"I'm sorry Gon. Michiru here got lost and so did I. Going up a hill with a lot of trees in the way would be difficult to find your house." Menma said.

"Alright, I forgive you." Gon said.

"Eh hem..." Michiru said.

Everyone then was staring at Michiru. She put her hands on her hips and said:

"It's nice to meet y'all here. I'm Michiru Kuroichi, Menma's best sister in the world. You all can just call me Michi."

We all were just staring at Michiru. She put her hand out and said:

"Nice to meet-cha."

Kurapika and Leorio went towards Michiru and introduced themselves.

"Hello Michi-chan, I'm Kurapika. I'm Menma's friend." Kurapika said.

"Yo! I'm Leorio and I'm also your sister's friend." Leorio said.

Michiru was just staring at Kurapika and Leorio.

"You with the spiky hair, your Gon right?" Michiru asked.

"Huh? Uh... Ya." Gon said.

"Can I ask you a question? How much gel does it take for you to keep your hair up? And why did you invite another girl here? Sis told me that only sis and I were going to be the only girls. And how come you invited an old man here?" Michiru asked.

There was silence. Gon looked like he was offended of what Michiu asked. Kurapika and Leorio on the other hand went to a corner and started to sob.

"Michi, Kurapika is actually a guy, and Leorio is actually a teenager. And Gon does't use gel, that's his natural hair." Menma said.

"WHAT?!" Michiru yelled in surprise.

Michiru went and apologize to Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon. I was just standing in the middle of the hallway just watching everything. Menma walked up towards me.

"So Killua... What are you standing around here daydreaming about?" Menma asked.

"What? Oh, I guess I just spaced out there." I responded.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, what's wrong?" Menma asked.

"Huh? I... It's nothing really." I said.

"Oh, is that it?" Menma mumbled.

Menma and I was just standing beside each other watching everything. Michiru was done apologizing to eveyone and everyone seemed happy.

"Well, is this a party or not?" Michiru asked.

"Let's get this party started!" Gon yelled.

"YA!" Everyone yelled.

First, Gon gave us a tour around his house, then, he introduced us to his aunt Mito-san and his grandma, then, we started to play games and eat. The first game we played was the Greed Island on the Joy Station, we then played Super Hunter Smash (Some random game name that popped out of my head) on the Wii, and then we played Assassin's Creed on the X-box, and then, we played board games like Monoaply, Chess, Cards, and other random shit.

"EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR CAKE!" Mito-san yelled.

Hearing those words made me stop whatever I was doing and ran downstairs, leaving everyone behind. When everyone else finally arrived, I took my seat and waited for the wonderful cake to come. The cake finally came a minute after. Mito-san lit up the candles and we started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Gon. After he blew the candles, we all clapped, and received cake. Gon, Leorio and I was just gobbling everything up, Kurapika and Michiru was just staring at us while we ate, and Menma was just giggling cutely while eating her cake. After we finished, it was 8:30.

"Alright you guys and girls, you can go upstairs now. You all have to be asleep by 9:00." Mito-san said.

We all wee disappointed to what time we had to go to bed, but we didn't really care. We all ran upstairs and started to talk. Just then, I looked at Gon and he looked like he had an awesome idea.

"Hey guys! I just got an awesome idea!" Gon yelled.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Gon shouted.

"I'm cool with that." I said.

"I don't mind." Kurapika said.

"Me neither." Leorio said.

"This would seem interesting, I'll join!" Michiru said.

"I guess cause everyone is joining, I guess I would too." Menma said.

"Alright, Let's get started!" Gon yelled.

We all played rock paper scissors to determine who gets to go first, and of course, Gon was first, and I was last.

"Hurray! I'm first!" Gon yelled.

"Dammit, I'm last..." I mumbled.

The fist person who got to go fist was Gon. The second was Menma, the third was Michiru, the forth person was Kurapika, the fifth person was Leorio, and of coursr, the last person was me.

"Kurapika, truth or dare?" Gon asked.

"Um... Truth." Kurapika answered.

"Alright, is it true that your in love with someone?" Gon asked in a perverted tone.

Kurapika's face soon tuned red, he was blushing!

"Y... Yes..." Kurapika mumbled.

Everyone was yelleing:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone started to ask about who Kurapika liked. I didn't really care what so ever. After that little conversation with Kurapika, we then continued the game.

"Menma, your turn." I said.

"Oh, ok. Um... Leorio, truth or dare?" Menma asked.

"Um... dare. I know you won't really pick anything bad cause I know you're a kind person." Leorio said.

I kind of agreed with Leorio. I bet Menma wouldn't pick anything mean. I looked at Menma and I saw he grinning a little.

"Ok, I dare you to go up to Mito-san and tell her I love you." Menma said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leorio yelled.

We all started to laugh.

"Come on Leorio, you picked dare, you have to do it." I said.

Leorio gave me a glare if he was about to get me back at something. Leoio started to mumble to himself. He then stood up, and went downstairs where Mito-san was. For a few seconds, we all heard a:

"KYAAAAAA! YOUR TO YOUNG!"

Leorio then came back with a slap mark on his face. We all started to laugh.

"It's my turn! I skip. Sis took mine." Michiru said in disappointment.

"Alright, then I guess it's my turn. Menma, truth or dare?" Kurapika asked.

"Huh? Uh... Dare." Menma said.

I looked at Kurapika and he looked like he was plotting something evil.

"Alright, I dare you to sleep together on the same bed with Killua tonight." Kurapika said.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Menma and I yelled in union.

I was looking at Menma who was blushing like crazy. She turned to me and then looked away.

"Damn you Kurapika." I mumbled.

"Your welcome." Kurapika answered.

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Leorio yelled.

"Ok ok, go." Menma said.

"Ok, Killua, truth or dare?" Leorio asked.

"Uh... Dare." I said.

Why on earth did I say dare! I think something bad is about to happen. I looked at Leorio who was headed downstairs. He came back up with some pockey. He went toward Menma and pushed her beside me. Leorio then too out one pockey and handed it to me.

"I dare you to do a pockey game with Menma, and none of you can stop or back away. Oh, and you can't break the pockey either." Leorio said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Menma and I yelled.

Great, not only that I have to sleep with her, but I have to do a pockey game with her to! Leorio gave me a piece of chocolate covered pockey, he then brought Menma up towards me. We both put the pockey in out mouths. Our faces were so close together, we started to blush.

"Alright are you ready?" Leorio asked.

"No." Menma and I said.

"Whatever. Get ready, get set... CHEW!" Leorio screamed.

Menma and I just started to chew on the pockey. We started to get closer and closer, I was able to feel her nose. I started to blush again, I just closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see the situation.

"5cm apart, now 4cm aprt, not 3cm, npw 2cm!" Leorio yelled.

Leorio kept on blabbering about how far our lips were. It was so embarrassing.

"Just another centimeter left!" Gon yelled.

Menma and I just kept chewing, after a second, our lips came in contact. Everyone started to scream. After the final bite, I separated myself from Menma and she did too.

"Congragulations on your first kiss Onee-san!" Michiru yelled.

"Killua, I'm so happy that you were able to grow so fast." Gon teased.

"SHUT UP!' I yelled.

"I... I'm going to bed..." Menma mumbled.

"Aww! Already? It's only 8:50!" Gon complained.

"Well sorry! I was want to sleep, I'm tired." Menma said.

Menma gave a big sigh and left the room. She went to the guest room to change and sleep.

"Thanks Leorio, Menma's in a bad mood now." Kurapika said.

"Oh shut up." Leorio said.

Kurapika and Leorio were arguing and Michiru and Gon was trying to calm them down. I didn't want to be here so I went out of the room and went in the guest room. I saw Menma curled up into a ball while in the covers. She was wearing a pink long sleeved pajama shirt with pink pants. Her glasses was on the the table beside her. I went up to Menma an tapped her. She lifted her head and got up.

"Killua?" She asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"Why are you here? Aren't you going to play truth or dare with eveyone else?" Menma asked.

"Well by looking and listening to all of the other dares, I decided not to stay." I replied.

Menma just started to giggle. She grabbed a pillow and hit my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"That's for picking dare." Menma replied while giggling.

I started to giggle to. I then grabbed another pillow and hit Menma.

"Hey! What was that for?" Menma asked.

"That was for you picking dare." I replied.

We both started to laugh. We started to hit each other like there was no tomorrow. It turned into a pillow fight. After a few minutes, we got tired and we fell flat on the bed giggling.

"That was fun." Menma said.

"I know. Hey, I'm going to go change." I said.

"Alright." Menma replied.

I got up and went towards the bathroom. I changed into my sleep wear. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt and brown shorts. I came out of the bathroom and went back towards the room Menma was in. When I walked in, I saw Menma curled into a little ball and she was sleeping. It seemed as if the pillow fight tired her out. I just went towards the bed and laid down next to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I was just staring at Menma as she was sleeping, for some odd reason, that helped me go to sleep. I got sleepier and sleepier, I soon started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED AT LAST!**

**Gon: That was one long chapter.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Like I said before, ideas wouldn't stop flowing out of my head.**

**Kikiyo(Killua's mom): I'M SO PROUD HOW KILLUA GREW UP! *Starts to cry***

**Michiru: I know! I'm so proud about Menma! She was able to get her first kiss from the person she loves! *Starts to cry too***

**Killua: SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!**

**Menma: MICHI! NOT YOU TOO!**

**Leorio: Aww, 2 love birds resisting their love to one another.**

**Kurapika: That is just adorable.**

**Menma: SHUT UP GIRLY! AND YOU TO OLD MAN!**

**Kurapika and Leorio: Are you talking about us?**

**Killua: Who else would she be talking about? You people are stupid.**

**Kurapika and Leorio: ... *Sobs in the corner***

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Ok? Review please!**

**Gon: And no flames please!**

**Murders-aura-chan: Flames= Your life will not exist anymore.**

**Gon: Uh Chan, that's taking it a little to far.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Fine, Flames= Bye bye. Happy Gon?**

**Gon: That's still the same thing.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Whatever. Review please and no flames!**


	21. Chapter 21: Getting closer

**Chapter 21: Getting closer**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 21 PEOPLE!**

**Gon: HURRAY!**

**Killua: No! The evil monster is back!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hey! I'm not a monster!**

**Menma: Yes you are. I remembered in chapter that you were in, you were standing in the middle of a hill laughing evilly with lighting in the background and you also yelled: "I HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER!"**

**Killua: Oh ya! I remember that chapter. **

**Gon: You were acting like a monster.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Gon! Not you too! I thought you were nice and would stay by my side.**

**Gon: Sorry Chan, but I have to agree with my friends sometimes.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh, so that's it huh? Fine, I don't need you, I'll just get rid of you! *Takes out an gigantic eraser***

**Killua: What is that going to do?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'm going to erase you guys with this!**

**Menma: Wait, don't tell me that's the eraser that you used to erase me and Killua out of that chair?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yep.**

**Gon: Uh oh... RUN FOR YOU LIVES!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Killua, Menma, and Gon: AHHHHHHH!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'LL GET YOU GUYS!**

**Shiro: Guess cause there so busy, guess we have to do it.**

**Hisoka: Yes, we must. For the fans.**

**Shiro: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her Ocs, like me!**

**Hisoka: Get ready, get set... READ! *Throws a joker***

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I wake up with the sunlight piercing into my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Menma. She was still asleep. She actually looked pretty cute when she was asleep. I looked at the clock, it was 10:00.

"Wow, I never knew I could sleep this long." I thought to myself.

I heard a little bit of mumbling. I turned around and I saw Menma up. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Killua." Menma said.

"Good morning Menma." I replied.

Menma was looking around like if she was looking for something.

"Huh... where's the table I put my glasses on?" Menma asked.

I started to giggle cause the table was right beside her. I got out of bed and went towards the table, took Menma's glasses, and went in front of Menma. I put her glasses on for her.

"Thanks Killua, everything's clear now." Menma said as she was straightening her glasses.

"Your welcome. Hey, we should go downstairs, I think everyone is eating breakfast." I suggested.

"Alright." Menma said.

Menma got out of bed and went towards the door like I was. We headed downstairs and went towards the dinning room. When we arrived, confetti came bursting in our faces. Menma and I was confused.

"Killua, Menma, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST KISS!" Everyone yelled.

Menma and I started to blush like mad. We both ignored the situation and went to find a spot to sit. I found a spot. There was another chair beside it too. When Menma and I went up towards it, there was a note in between the chairs on the table. I picked it up and Menma was beside me reading along.

"Reserved for the new born couples, Killua and Menma." Menma read.

I was pissed and embarrassed at the same time. I crunched the paper up and through it in the garbage.

"Gon, why did you tell Mito-san?" Menma asked.

"Oh, well, Mito-san wanted to know what the commotion was last night so I ended p telling Mito-san everything." Gon said.

Menma became silent for a moment. She took deep breaths. I looked at Michiru and I saw her shaking a little. Why was she shaking? I looked at Menma again, but she was using her bangs to hide her eyes. Why was she doing that? For a split second, I was able to feel a powerful blood lust coming out of Menma. After a few seconds, Menma lifted her head and I was able to her face again. Menma gave a sigh and sat down. I also went and sat down beside her.

"What was that just now?" I thought.

Later on, I smelled chocolate pancakes coming through my nose. I saw Mito-san come with three pancakes on one plate.

"Who wants to get the first plate?" Mito-san asked.

I raised my hand as fast as I could.

"ME ME! I WANT IT I WANT IT!" I yelled.

Mito-san gave a smile and put the plate down in front of me.

"Bon appetite Killua.' Mito-san said.

I started to gobble up the pancake like there was no tomorrow. Soon later, everyone got their pancakes. 5 minutes later, I was already on my 7th plate.

"Wow Killua, your on your 7th plate? I'm only on my 2nd!" Menma said amazed.

"When it comes to chocolate, I can eat a planet full of chocolate in 10 minutes!" I said proudly.

"I bet you'll turn into a planet if you ate that much." Menma teased.

We all started to laugh like crazy.

"Good one Onee-san." Michiru said.

We all were still laughing. Mito-san soon came in with another plate of 3 chocolate pancakes.

"Thanks to Killua, this is the last of the pancakes. Does anybody want it?" Mito-san asked.

Everybody raisd their hands, including me.

"Killua can't have any! He had 7 plates already! I get to have it cause I only had 4 plates." Michiru said.

"I only had 3 plates. So I should have it" Leorio said.

"I also had 3 plates. I should be the on to eat it." Kurapika said.

"I had 6 plates, I don't deserve to have it." Gon said in disappointment.

"I think Menma should have it. She only had 2." I said.

"Huh? Me?" Menma asked.

"Of course, who else?" Mito-san said as she slid the plate to Menma.

"T... Thanks." Menma said.

Menma then started to gobble down the pancakes. After 2 minutes, Menma finally finished.

"HURRAY! YOUR FINISHED! LET'S GO PLAY!" Gon yelled.

We all gave nods on or heads and headed upstairs. I was thinking of the blood lust I felt on Menma.

"I'm a transmuter, you have to understand me better to understand."

I remembered those words from the time I met Menma. I finally understood. I was headed upstairs with everyone else.

"I think I should just ignore what I sensed earlier." I thought.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

"Crap, I let my blood lust out, I bet Killua noticed, and so did Michiru too. God I'm such in idiot!" I thought.

We were all running upstairs to play random games. We didn't want to play truth or dare cause of last night, we didn't want to play any video games cause we played them all yesterday, all of the pieces for the board games were missing cause Leorio forgot to put them away and Mito-san thought it was garbage. We were all just sitting in Gon's room thinking of what we should play.

"I KNOW! Let's play I Have More Than You!" Michiru yelled.

"Wow Michi! that sounds fun! how do you play?" Gon asked.

"Well, you first have to go into town, then you have to kill as many people as you can. Whoever has the most kills wins!" Michiru explained.

There was silence. Everyone was staring at Michiru as though she was high on drugs or something.

"Killing? That's fun?" Leorio asked.

"Oops! I thought you meant the Kuroichi's way of fun." Michiru said.

"Kuroichi's way of fun?" Kurapika asked.

"It's nothing, ignore what Mici said." I said.

We were still thinking of what to play.

"I have an idea, how about hide and seek? This house is huge! I bet there is a lot of hiding places here!" I suggested.

"Sounds fun." Killua said.

"I want to play!" Gon and Michiru yelled.

"Guess I'll join to." Kurapika said.

"I will too." Leorio said.

"Alright, We'll use sky blue to see who is it." I suggested.

Everyone agreed. I was the person to do the sky blue thing.

"Sky blue sky blue, everyone is out except for you!." I said.

I was pointing to Leorio.

"Why do I have to be it?" Leorio mumbled.

"You have to wait until everyone says ready." I said.

"Alright. Ready, set, go!" Leorio said.

After the word go, everyone raced out of the door to go search for a hiding spot. So far, Kurapika, Michiru, and Gon found a hiding spot. I saw Kurapika hiding behind the curtains in the guest room, Michiru went and hid in a treasure chest in the hallway, and Gon went in the guest room hiding under the bed. Killua and I was still trying to find a hiding spot. I spotted a closet in the middle of the hallway. I opened it, the closet looked like it was big enough for 2 people. I tapped Killua and pointed to the closet. He gave a nod. We both went inside the closet together. We then yelled:

"READY!"

Leorio then yelled:

"Ready or not, here I come!"

I curled up into a ball shape so that there was room for me to move in. I heard Leorio's foot steps go here and there. I started to get sleepy cause it was taking a long time for him to find us. I started to lean towards Killua. I got up and curled back into a ball.

"S... Sorry, I'm kind of tired." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really mind..." Killua whispered back.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Killua replied.

I started to lean on Killua again, I kind of blushed a little. I wasn't able to see Killua's face cause it was to dark, but I knew he was blushing to. I just gave a light smile.

"Hey Menma, can I ask you something?" Killua asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"When we read that note at the dinning room, I felt a strong blood lust coming from you." Killua said.

I fell silent. My smile disappeared and I got off of Killua. I had the feeling that he was looking at me, so I looked to where he was.

"Well, I guess it's a Kuroichi thing. When we get mad or annoyed, a strong blood lust comes out from us. I really hate my blood lust, so I often try to control my anger." I answered.

I knew that Killua had a worry face on him. I could tell cause he always cared for me even in little situations like this. Killua just patted my head with his hand.

"I see now. So your not really a Kuroichi. Your a normal girl." Killua said.

I was shocked of what he said. Nobody ever called me a normal girl before. Hearing someone call me normal for the first time was... nice. I gave a little smile.

"Thanks Killua." I said.

"No problem." Killua replied.

Later on, we were able to hear footsteps coming closer and closer. The closet door slammed opened, and Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio was there.

"I found you two!" Leorio said.

We both started to giggle. We got up and went out of the closet.

"So you two were hiding with each other I sae." Kurapika teased.

"Shut up girly." Killua said.

I started to giggle.

"Looks like Michi won." Gon said.

"Alright, let's go find her." Kurapika said.

"I know where she went. Just follow me." I said.

Everyone started to follow me. We ended up in front of a treasure chest. When Leorio opened it, Michiru was in a mummy position with a creepy mask on, she popped out and screamed in a scary way. We all screamed in shock. Everyone fell down but I was holding on to Killua. Michiru took the mask off and started to giggle.

"I love scaring people." Michiru said.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Leorio yelled.

Michiru then looked at me and then smiled. She started to rub her chin.

"Plan hug successes." Michiru said in a perverted voice.

"What? Plan hug?" Kurapika said.

Everyone started to stare at where Michiru was looking. She was staring at us. I realized that I was still holding on to Killua! I started to blush and I let go of him.

"People end to hug the closet thing there near to when they're scared. So I wanted to try that with Onee-san and Killua!" Michiru explained.

"Oh come on Michi, not you too!" I yelled of embarrassment.

After that, we all started to laugh.

"You have to emit it, scaring you guys was funny." Michiru said.

"Ya, everyone's expressions was also funny to see." I pointed out.

After we were done laughing, we went downstairs. We looked at the clock, it was only 12:30. We went to the kitchen to get some snacks to eat. I received an apple from Gon, and everyone else got a piece of fruit from Gon. Everyone took a bite, I also took a bite. We were all just eating out snacks. I looked at all my friends. Leorio had a kiwi, Kurapika had an orange, Gon had a banana, and Killua had grapes.

"Spending time with everyone wasn't so bad, especially with Killua." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Gon: Wow Chan, you already posted another chapter?**

**Killua: Didn't you already posted one earlier today?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ya. It seemed that the day was long you know? So figured why not keep writing? So i kept on writing and writing *Voice starts to go softer*... *Soul coming out***

**Gon: CHAN! YOUR SOUL!**

**Menma: WE HAVE TO CATCH IT!**

**Killua: Wow Menma, when did you start to be so caring?**

**Menma: I'm not worried about Chan, I'm worried that if she's gone, I won't be able to make her suffer or see her suffer! Gon, after that soul!**

**Gon: Yes M'am!**

**Killua: I'll join in the fun!  
**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Save me!**

**Menma: I'm coming for your sadness!**

**Gon: I'm coming for you!**

**Killua: I'm just tagging along.**

***Chasing Chan***

**Hisoka: There at it again.**

**Shrio: Looks like it.**

**Hisoka: Shall we do it again?**

**Shiro: We have to.**

**Hisoka: Please review.**

**Shiro: And please, no flames.**

**Hisoka: If you do flame, I'll make you disappear! *Throws a king of spades***

**Shiro: Bye bye, and we'll see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: Hisoka-sensei's plan

**Chapter 22: Hisoka-sensei's plan.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Gon: What's wrong with Chan?**

**Menma: Did she get a flame or something?**

**Killua: I doubt it. I bet she got all of these happy reviews and it made her happy or something.**

**Menma: When will I get to see Chan cry with sadness?**

**Gon: I don't know? I'll ask Chan why she's crying. Hey Chan, why are you crying?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, a friend of mine on is going to add Menma in their story. I'm so happy inspiring people. *Sniffs***

**Menma: Wait, I'm going into another story?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yep, *Beep* is my friend and asked if *Beep* can do a crossover with my characters and *Beeps*.**

**Killua: Oh, hey, what's with all those beeps?**

**Murders-aura-chan: I'm just censoring the name. I don't really like giving away other people's names when I talk.**

**Killua: Oh. Wait a minute, are you talking about *Beep*?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh! *Beep*! I remember *Beep*!**

**Gon: *Beep*? Who's *Beep*?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Don't you remember? It's *Beep*.**

**Gon: ... Oh ya! I remember *Beep*!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Alright, enough about *Beep*, let's get to the story.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Menma: Like me!**

**Killua: Chan, says the words.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready, get set, READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I woke up at 7:00 like I always do on weekday mornings. I was remembering the party yesterday and the day before that. I was still a little embarrassed of how Killua and I kissed. I just gave a sigh. I got up and did my morning routine. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast, then I went towards the door and left the house. I looked at my watch, it was 7:30.

"Man, time sure is slow today." I said to myself.

I wanted to stall some time before I had to go to school. I then decided to go to the tree where I went with Killua. I started to head towards the tree. When I arrived, I saw Killua lying on a branch sleeping. It wasn't surprising. I knew that anyone would still be sleepy after waking up early in the morning. I decided to have some fun. I took out a marker from my bag and started to head towards the tree. When I was up against the tree, I put my bag down and started to climb up. When Killua was in sight, I climbed towards the branch Killua was sleeping on. I opened the marker and started to draw on his face. I drew cat whiskers on him, a cat paw on his cheek, and some thick eyebrows. I always thought that Killua resembled a cat. I started to giggle. I looked at Killua again and he was waking up.

"Huh? Menma?" Killlua asked as he was half asleep.

"Yep! The one and only." I replied.

Killua started to stare at me for a bit. He looked down and saw the marker in my hand.

"Wait... Don't tell me you..." Killua said.

I started to giggle. I then nodded my head. Killua took my glasses and stared at his reflection. He put my glasses back on me and then stared at me.

"Your going to get it." Killua said in an angry tone.

"You have to wash off that stuff first ." I teased.

I jumped of the branch and grabbed my bag. I started to run. I looked back and I saw Killua wiping the marker off. After he was finished, he started to chase after me.

"COME BACK HERE!" Killua yelled.

"NEVER!" I yelled back.

We were running around the area of the tree. It was fun. When I looked back, Killua was gone. I started to slow down.

"I wonder if I lost him?" I thought.

I turned back again and Killua was in front of me! I was about to run until Killua grabbed my hand and put it in the air.

"And where do you think your going missy?" Killua asked.

"Away from you." I answered.

We both started to giggle. Killua took a marker out of his pocket and started to draw on me.

"There, now we're even." Killua said.

Killua let go of my arm and I jumped back. I took out a kunai knife from my sleeve and I looked at my reflection. Killua drew a moustache and thick eyebrows. I started to whip of the marker with my sleeve.

"That's so unoriginal." I said as I was whipping my face.

"I had nothing else to draw." Killua said.

We both started to laugh. After I finished whipping my face, I looked at my watch, it was 7:50.

"Time is so slow today." I mumbled.

"I know right?" Killua said agreeing my statement.

"You want to go to school now?" I asked.

"Sure, I was just trying to stall time anyways." Killua answered.

"Wow, I was trying to do the same thing." I said.

We both started to giggle. Killua and I started to head towards school. When we arrived at the school gates, we saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Hello Killua. Hello Menma." Kurapika greeted.

"Yo." Killua replied.

"Good morning." I answered.

We all started to say "Hello" and stuff. We started to talk and talk. I thought that maybe Gon and everyone wouldn't tease, sadly, I was wrong.

"So, do you two have any plans for the future? Like, I don't know, maybe marrying in the future?" Leorio asked.

I started to blush. I looked at Killua who was also blushing.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S ONLY A FRIEND!" Killua yelled.

"Oh come on, your always together." Kurapika said.

"Ya, like when we were playing hide and seek. You two were hiding together." Gon said.

"And you two walk home together all the time." Kurapika said.

"And not to mention, you guys would mostly walk to school together." Leorio said.

I started to blush different shades of red.

"I... It's not like that!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Menma, your always so happy when your around Killua." Kurapika said.

Kurapika did have a point there. I always feel shy and awkward when I'm around them. I didn't want to believe that I was in love with Killua. I was thinking of all the teases that Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Michiru would always say to me. It started to make sense to me. I started to go deep in thought.

"Earth to Menma?"

I snapped back into reality and I saw Killua calling my name. My friends was also staring at me.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced out there." I said while putting a smile.

"I bet you were thinking of Killua."

I turned behind of me and I saw Hisoka-sensei!

"H... Hisoka-sensei?" I said confused and shocked.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

What the hell was going on. Hisoka-sensei was behind us listening to our conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Killua-kun, please don't use that type of language when I'm in front of you." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Fine, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Much better. I saw Ringo-chan talking and I wanted to see him. When I came closer, I over heard you talk about Menma and Killua marrying in the future or something." Hisoka-sensei answered.

I started to blush. I started to look down on the floor. Hisoka-sensei started to rub his chin.

"Hmmmm... I just thought of an idea..." Hisoka-sensei mumbled.

Hisoka-sensei started to head towards the school. When I looked closer, he had a small little grin on his face. Why was he grinning? I looked up again and looked at my friends.

"Now Hisoka-sensei teases you two now." Gon teased.

"Oh shut up." I said.

Menma started to walk away from us and went towards the school.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING MENMA?!" Kurapika yelled.

"GOING TO CLASS!" Menma answered.

Menma started to run leaving us behind.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled.

I started to chase after Menma. Before I left, I heard Kurapika saying:

"They are defiantly in love with each other."

I started to blush again. I went inside school. I saw Menma running to class. I started to run a little bit faster so I could catch up to her. I was thinking of all the teases Gon and everyone said to us. I always thought that if I did have a crush on Menma. When I looked up, Menma was right in front of me! I bumped into her and we ended up falling. When I opened my eyes, I saw on top of Menma! We were in the exact same pose we were in when I first met her.

"Ow..." Menma mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

I was about to get up until I heard a voice behind me.

"So you do like Menma."

I looked behind to where the voice was coming from. I saw Kurapika rubbing his chin and Gon and Leorio was behind him. I got up and then helped Menma.

"I ONLY BUMPED INTO HER! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING PERVERTED!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" Leorio asked.

I started to blush. I grabbed Menma's hand and started to head to class.

"Come on Menma, I don't want to get teased all day with these people." I said.

"W... What?" Menma asked.

I started to drag Menma to class. We arrived at class 44.

"We're here." I said.

"Y... Ya. Looks like it." Menma mumbled.

I turned around to look at Menma and she looked like she was deep in thought. I waved my hand over her face.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" I asked.

"Huh?" Menma said as she snapped back into reality.

She gave me a surprised look.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out." Menma repiled.

"You ok? You seem kind of down." I asked.

"What? No! It's nothing!" Menms said as she was waving her hands.

Menma started to go into class. I just followed her. Menma went and took her seat and started to take out her notes and other stuff. She looked really spaced out. I wonder what she was thinking. I started to head towards Menma. When I arrived at her desk, I was just staring at her. She looked really spaced out. I flicked her forehead and it looked like that did the trick.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Menma asked.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. I just wanted you to come back into reality." I replied.

"Really? Did I looked like I was spaced out?" Menma asked.

I nodded my head. Menma gave a big sigh.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something..." Menma muttered.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

Menma just looked at me and then looked away.

"Well... I guess... I'm not telling." Menma replied.

"Aw! Come on!" I pouted.

Menma just started to giggle.

"When I say no, it's a no." Menma said.

She opened one of her notebooks and started to read her notes.

"Tsk, lame." I said.

I started to walk to my seat. I was thinking about all of the teases Gon and the others would always say.

"Oh come on Killua, I know you like her."

"Your always so caring for her."

All of their teases just kept echoing in my head. I just gave a sigh and just smiled.

"Like I would tell any of you that I like her." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Killua: That line...**

**Menma: Why did you make Killua love me?**

**Gon: Wow Menma, your not calling Killua an it or thing anymore.**

**Menma: Huh? What? Uh...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ohhh! I bet your in love with him!**

**Menma: ...**

**Gon: *Gasp* She didn't disagree with you!**

**Killua: Oh shut up.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh come on, I bet you like her too. *Pokes Killua***

**Killua: ...**

**Gon: They didn't respond!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KILLUA AND MENMA!**

**Gon: THIS MAYBE A GOOD THING, BUT IT SOMEHOW DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT!  
**

**Murderus-aura-chan: KILLUA! Don't do it! Don't love Menma! I want the things the way it is! *Shaking Killua***

**Killua: ...**

**Gon: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MENMA! DON'T LOVE KILLUA!**

**Killua and Menma: I... Don't love anyone!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HURRAY!**

**Gon: Alright now, we should say something to the readers.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Alright. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23: A new play?

**Chapter 23: A new play?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 23!**

**Killua: Like I care.**

**Menma: Killua! That isn't nice! *Speaking with Gon's voice***

**Killua: Uh Menma? Why are you speaking like Gon?**

**Gon: Tsk, can you shut up, I'm trying to read manga! *Speaking in Menma's voice***

**Killua: Uh Gon? Why do you have Menma's voice?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, I just created this machine where you get to switch people's brains, so I thought of giving it a try.**

**Killua: And you used Menma and Gon?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No, not just them. I also did it with Hisoka and Illumi, Shiro and Michiru, and I also did it with your mom and Kalluto.**

**Killua: What?**

**Michiru (Shrio): WTF! WHY AM I A LITTLE GIRL?!  
**

**Shrio (Michiru): KYA! I'M OLDER! AND A GUY!  
**

**Kikiyo (Kalluto): I'M OLD!**

**Kalluto (Kikiyo): I'M YOUNG!  
**

**Hisoka (Illumi): I feel so skinny.**

**Illumi (Hisoka): I have such long hair! *Flips hair***

**Killua: *Swaet drop* This is going to be a problem.**

**Menma (Gon): Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Gon (Menma): Like me!  
**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

The bell finally rang. It was just sitting at my desk waiting for Hisoka-sensei to show up.

"You were thinking of Killua weren't you?"

Hisoka-sensei's words kept on echoing inside my head. I always remembered the words my mom would tell me.

"The emotion love doesn't apply to the Kuroichi's. Only blood lust matters."

I just gave a sigh.

"I don't like him, I know that..." I thought.

I always that I didn't like Killua, but I always feel so shy and warm when I'm around him. I remembered that Ms. nurse told me that love was a kind and warm feeling and that people would often be shy. I didn't want to believe it, but I always feel like this. I just stared st Killua for a moment. He was just resting his head on his hand and he was just looking out of the window. He actually looked kind of cute. I turned around and was staring at me. I started to blush a little and I turned away. I looked at Killua again and he just smiled. I just gave a little wave and a smile. I turned away again, soon after, Hisoka-sensei came in.

"Good morning everyone." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Good morning Hisoka-sensei!" We all replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into some problems." Hisoka-sensei said.

I was just staring at our teacher. I always thought that he would make a good opponent to fight, but I didn't want to fight him, he seemed weak to me. When I looked closer at Hisoka-sensei, he was grinning. Why was he grinning? What is he thinking about? What does he think about?

"Class, you might know that your summer vacation is coming soon right?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Yes." The class replied.

"Well, before my wonderful class leaves, I would like to put on a play. A play that will set everyone's heart to flutter!" Hisoka-sensei said dramatically.

I looked around the class. Some people looked interested, some people didn't look liked they cared, and others looked like they didn't want to do it. I looked at my friends. Kurapika looked like he was interested, Gon looked like he didn't want to do it, and Killua looked like he didn't care. I didn't seem to care either.

"We will have 2 main characters. One witch, and the other a hero. The witch must be a girl and the hero must be a boy." Hisoka-sensei said.

I started to look around the classroom again. Some more people started to get interested. Hisoka-sensei started to blabber about what the story line was going to be about.

"You see class, this story is going to be about an evil witch who loves to see suffering. She sets off and travels through the human realm, which is our world and creates pain and suffering to the world, but then the hero comes and opens the witch's eyes. They both fall in love and live happily ever after." Hisoka-sensei explained.

Most of the girls thought that the story was nice, others thought it was terrible. Most of the boys thought that the idea was crap, others thought it was cool. I thought it was just cheesy.

"Alright, everyone will pick their rolls from a hat." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Kay!" We all replied.

Each one of us got up one at a time. I thought that the witch would be fun to play but I didn't want to do any romantic stuff. Knowing Hisoka-sensei, I bet there is going to be a lot.

"Kuroichi-chan! Please come and take a roll!" Hisoka-sensei said.

"Coming!" I replied.

I got out of my seat and I went towards Hisoka-sensei. I started to reach my hand inside the hat, however, for some reason, a piece of paper just went inside my hand. I tried to put it back but I just stayed on my hand, like if gum was stuck in my hair or something. I just took the paper. When I unfolded it, it said:

_Witch_

Great! The paper was the witch! Just great! I have to do lovey dovey stuff with a random guy in my class!

"This is just wonderful!" I thought sarcastically.

I just gave a sigh and headed back to my seat. I was thinking if the paper was the work of Hisoka-sensei. Maybe, he put his nen on the paper and when my presence was near, the paper would come towards me, like a magnet. It went on and on. Killua finally got up and got his roll. When he unwrapped the paper, it looked like he didn't like it. He had an angry look on his face. He just went back to his seat.

"I wonder what Killua got?" I thought.

Hisoka-sensei looked happy for some strange reason.

"Alright, when I call out the rolls, raise your hand if that is what you got." Hisoka-sensei instructed.

Hisoka-sensei kept on calling out random rolls like sidekick or minion or back stage manager and etc.

"Alright, who is the witch, and who is the hero?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

I raised up my hand. I wanted to know who the hero was. I started to look around, and I just couldn't believe who raised their hand! It was Killua!

"Alright, Menma Kuroichi, and Killua Zoldyck." Hisoka-sensei said as he was writing down everyone's rolls.

I started to blush a little. Why am I embarrassed? I just put my hand down and have a sigh.

"Class, I'll be handing out the scripts now. Please look it over." Hisoka-sensei said.

He was handing out the script to everyone. When I received mine, Hisoka-sensei gave me a wink.

"What the hell?" I thought.

I started to scroll through the pages. When I landed on page 21, I started to blush mad! It said:

_Hero: Witch! Stop this madness! Only you can do it! Please!_

_Witch: There's no way that can happen!_

_Sidekick: Hero! Stay away from that thing!_

_Hero: Don't call her a thing! She's a human being! I know there is good in her!_

_Witch: That so called good witch is gone now. Only I exist!_

_Hero: Thats not true! There is good in you!_

_Hugs the witch._

_Witch: Let of me you damn person!_

_Hero: Just wake up!_

_Hero kisses witch._

_Hero: I love you._

I got so mad and embarrassed. I looked at Hisoka-sensei who was giggling. I got so mad. I wanted to kill this piece of shit but I was glad I have anger management.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?" I thought.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

**Ding dong ding dong**

After reading the script, I was very embarrassed and angry at the same time, and for some reason, I was happy being the hero. What the hell?! The lunch bell rang.

"Class, this afternoon, we will try to practice the play. Just for you to get use to the lines." Hisoka-sensei said.

Later after, Hisoka-sensei left. Everybody got their lunches and started eating and talking with their friends. I grabbed my lunch and I went towards Menma's desk as usual. However, she wasn't there.

"Where did Menma go?" I thought.

"Oh, if your looking for Menma, she went outside." One of the students said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went out of the classroom and I started to look for her. I went outside but she wasn't anywhere. I saw some of the students eating at the school gates, so I asked them if they knew where Menma was.

"I think she went back inside." They replied.

I thanked the people and I went on my way.

"Where did that girl go?" I thought.

I was going outside and inside, up and down, left and right, and I still couldn't find her. I decided to give up.

"Whatever, she is a murderer after all, I bet it would've been hard locating her anyways." I thought.

I started to head towards the roof cause that place was quiet and peaceful. It was the only place for me to relax in school when Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are around. When I arrived at the roof, I was pretty happy to see who was there. The cute blue eyed with glasses and cocoa haired girl, Menma. She looked like she finished eating, she was leaning on the wall, she was taking a nap. I just smiled. I went up towards her and just sat next to her. I was eating my chocolate cornet.

"You really do look cute." I muttered.

Menma was still sleeping. She started to wobble a little and ended up leaning on me. I kind of blushed a little, but I didn't really seem to mind. Menma was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Killua? When did you come?" Menma asked as she was rubbing her eye.

"I just came now. I just sat next to you while you were sleeping and you ended up leaning on me again." I replied.

After I said that, Menma started to blush.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't cause you trouble did I?" Menma asked.

I just patted her head and gave a smile.

"Why would you cause me trouble by leaning on me?" I asked.

Menma just gave a smile.

"Ok, I'm glad that you didn't call me trouble." Menma said.

She started to lean on me again. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. I also leaned on Menma a bit. I just closes my eyes and started to think about stuff. Menma's hand was on the floor and mine was beside it. I just lightly put it on top of her hand. She did blush a little but Menma didn't seem to mind.

"I see your having fun."

Menma and I opened our eyes and turned around. Of course, it was Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"You guys!?" Menma said surprised.

"Hello Menma." Kurapika answered.

"You guys looked so cute together!" Gon teased.

"SHUT UP GON" I yelled.

"Oh come on Killua, your hand was on top of Menma's, and you were even leaning on her a bit." Leorio teased.

Menma and I started to blush.

"Your in love!" Gon said in a perverted tone.

"She is only a friend!" I shouted.

"Let me rephrase you Killua. She's only your girlfriend." Kurapika said.

I started to blush even more. Menma got up and started to walk. She went towards the end of the building.

"See ya!" Menma said.

She soon jumped off. We all ran towards the end and we saw her land on her feet. She started to run.

"Oh ya, I forgot that she was from a family of murderers." I muttered.

I also jumped down and I started to chase Menma.

"COME BACK HERE!" Leorio yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET TEASED!" Menma shouted.

"ME NEITHER!" I yelled.

I caught up with Menma and we started to run together. We stopped running and we ended up under a tree. I thought that it was always more fun when I was around Menma. She looked at me and gave a smile.

"Being around Menma is nice. She's just like a choco-robo, but much more sweet and warm." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Killua: Good for you. Now did you put my friends back to normal?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well... I'm still working on that. I forgot to put a reverse switch so it might take a while.**

**Killua: You were stupid enough to even make the devise in the first place. Tsk, girls...**

**Muderus-aura-chan: *Gasps* Oh ya! *Takes out switch devise thing* Take this!**

**Killua: No, don't do it!**

**Switched minds**

**Killua (Chan): Ha ha! What does it feel like to be a girl?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan (Killua): ARG! MY WORST FEAR HAS BEEN REALIZED!**

**Killua (Chan): MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Murderus-aura-chan (Killua): And how do you plan on getting us back?**

**Killua (Chan): *Gulps* Uh...**

**Murderus-aura-chan (Killua): Great, just great!  
**

**Killua (Chan): Sorry, but at least i get to feel so it's like to be a guy. I'm going to see how it turns out.**

**Murderus-aura-chan (Killua): *Sigh* I hope somebody finds a cure soon.**

**Killua (Chan): Whatever, REVIEW PLEASE! And no flames!**


	24. Chapter 24: Tears of Confusion

**Chapter 24- Tears of Confustion**

**Murderus-aura-chan I'M BACK!**

**Menma: Took you long enough.**

**Gon: What have you been going?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: School. That's what. It's pulling me down.**

**Killua: Then why don't u just skip it?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: THERE IS NO WAY I CAN DO THAT!**

**Killua: Why?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Cause I want to have a good life! If I complete school, I'll get a good job, and if I get a good job, then I get a good life.**

**Menma: Whatever. It's not that I care.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Gee thanks...**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Menma: Like me!**

**Killua: Before we start...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

Ding dong ding dong

The bell finally rang, and it was time for Hisoka-sensei's play to be rehearsed... What joy... Killua and I were running to class because we didnt want to be late. We finally arrived, and we weren't late.

"I see our two main couples finally arrived." Hisoka-sensei teased.

I blushed a bit but I just ignored what Hisoka-sensei said to me. I went to my desk and sat at my seat, and Killua did the same. Hisoka-sensei started to blabber about when we were going to practice and where we were going to practice. Like I could care less about this shit.

"Alright class, we will be practicing on stage 5." Hisoka-sensei said.

A lot of people looked surprised. I heard that that was suppose to be the best stage in the whole school, and that I also heard that someone else was going to use it. I started to look around and I saw Killua raising his hand.

"What is it Killua-kun?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Sensei, wasn't class 42 using stage 5 for their play?" Killua asked.

I saw Hisoka-sensei grinning and giggling. What was he going to say?

"Oh, I just had a little talk with them and they said yes." Hisoka-sensei replied.

I already had a pretty good idea what happened. Hisoka-sensei must have threatened the teacher to let him have the stage for him to preform his play because he wanted to have the best stage for his play. I gave a sigh.

"Now class, we will be heading downstairs." Hisoka-sensei instructed.

We all said yes and got out of our seats and went in a line. I was behind Killua and in front of Kurapika. I looked at my two friends. Killua looked normal, but Kurapika looked, strange somehow. Like if he just told someone he liked them or if he wanted to tell someone.

"Alright everyone, time to go." Hisoka-sensei said in a strange yet happy tone.

We all started to walk down the hallway and down the stairs until be finally arrived at stage 5. I gave a sigh because I knew that I wasn't going to look forward to this.

"Ok, may all the actors please come here and the backstage people come here?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

Everyone went to where they were suppose to be. I was at the area where the actors were suppose to be, and of course, Killua was also there. I started to look around to see other people. I saw Gon and Kurapika.

"I wonder who they got?" I wondered.

Hisoka-sensei started to position us here and there. Man was this just boring. I would care less about this shit. I started to get a little bit pissed, but I was able to hold it in.

"Kuroichi-chan, please come over here." Hisoka-sensei demanded.

"Coming!" I replied.

I started to walk to Hisoka-sensei and he told to to do this and that.

"Killua-kun, please come over here." Hisoka-sensei said as he was in the other side of the stage.

What the?! When did he get over there?! I was just staring at Hisoka-sensei. I was impressed of how fast he was. I suddenly felt a little tap on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw Kurapika!

"Just to tell you, he used to be a teacher from Phantom Academy." Kurapika explained.

"Oh! That's why!" I said as I started to understand.

Well I shouldn't be talking, I used to be the principle of that school because of my parents. I wondered why I wasn't about to remember Hisoka-sensei.

"Alright class, lets begin now shall we?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Ok!" We said as we all replied.

"Kuroichi-chan, please read your lines." Hisoka-sensei said.

I gave a sigh and grabbed the script and started to read my lines:

"Such a boring place here in the witch realm. Isn't there anything entertaining for me!"

"Queen Yui!" Kurapika said as he was reading his lines and running to me.

"What is it?" I replied.

"We have finally found it, the perfect playground!" Kurapika said.

I grinned just as the script told me to.

"Perfect, tell me where is this place?" I asked in an evil tone.

"The human realm, Earth is what it is called." Kurapika replied.

I started to walk towards Kurapika and gave him a pat on the shoulder like the scrpit said.

"Good work, now, it is time for us to go okay in our playground." I said in a murderous tone.

"STOP!" Hisoka-sensei yelled.

I turned around and I saw Hisoka-sensei with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful! That was wonderful!" Hisoka-sensei exclaimed.

"T... Thanks?" I said.

Hisoka-sensei started to blabber about my voice and acting and blah blah blah. I gave sigh.

"How long must I deal with this torture..." I thought.

* * *

Killua's pov:

Ding dong ding dong

Finally! The bell rings and saves the day! We were on page 20, I am so glad we didn't reach 21!

"Alright class, I will see you all tomorrow." Hisoka-sensei said.

We all replied with a yes and headed upstairs to get our stuff. I was walking towards Menma until I saw her talking with Kurapika. When they looked like they were done talking, Kurapika left and Menma just stayed there like if he said something that made Menma have an after thought. I started to walk a bit faster to her and gave her a gentile tap. She looked like she snapped back in reality and she just stared at me.

"Yo." I said.

"H... Hey Killua." Menma replied.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like your usual self." I said a bit concerned.

Menma just gave a little smile and said:

"You don't have to worry about a thing."

Menma just walked past me and got her stuff and left. Ok, this was strange, even for Menma. I started to shadow her and used Zetsu to hide my presence. I saw her behind the school, like if she was waiting for someone. Then later, Kurapika came.

"What the? What is he here?" I thought.

I started to listen to the conversation.

"Um... So... What is it?" Menma asked.

Kurapika didn't answer. Menma just had a confused look on her.

"If you don't tell me then I'm leaving." Menma said.

She started to walk but Kurapika grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. She was blushing and so was Kurapika.

"I... I like you ok!" Kurapika shouted.

I was shocked of what I heard, and Menma looked shocked too. Her face was red and so was Kurapika's. He put his arms down and let Menma stand.

"W... Will you accept my feelings and go out with me?!" Kurapika half shouted.

It looked like Menma didn't like the situation. Her face was as red as crimson and she looked really surprised.

"Uh... Well..." Menma said.

"Please! I liked you ever since we met! I thought you were cute and funny and nice!" Kurapika half shouted.

Menma looked really surprised and so was I. She gave a little smile and walked up to him.

"I'm really sorry Kurapika, but I can't accept your feelings, because I think I have someone else..." Menma said.

"Someone else?" Kurapika said.

I was actually quite curious of what Menma would say.

"There is someone else. I'm sorry, to tell you the truth, I'm not actually sure if I like him or not but I think he's the closest person to-" Menma said as she was interrupted.

Kurapika was hugging Menma. She was blushing like crazy.

"Please..." Kurapika said.

Ok, I had enough. I came out of my hiding spot and made Kurapika lossen his grip. Menma came out of his arms and she fell in mine. I blushed a bit but I held on to her gently.

"Killua?!" Kurapika and Menma said.

"I saw and heard everything. You don't have to push her." I said.

Kurapika looked a bit pissed. He grabbed Menma again and put her in his arms.

"Stay out of this!" Kurapika said.

"She's also a friend, I have to be in this!" I said.

Kurapika and I started to argue about Menma.

"Uh Kurapika, is it ok if you let go... It suffocating me..." Menma said.

Kurapika looked at bit shocked and let her go. Menma got out of her arms and she was blushing. She gave a sigh and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home." Menma said.

She started to run. Kurapika looked like he wanted to chase after her but couldn't. I was a bit pissed and ran after her. I was able to catch up to her and I grabbed her shoulder. She stopped running and turned around.

"Killua?" Menma said.

"The one and only." I replied.

Menma looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. She looked so surprised and confused at the same time. Menma looked like she had mixed feelings.

"You ok?" I asked.

Menma didn't look like she wanted to reply.

"S... Sorry. It just... Well..." Menma said.

It really looked like she wanted to cry, but she was holding it in. I didn't like seeing her like that, so I took her hand and started to walk to the tree.

"H... Hey..." Menma said.

I just dragged her to the tree and ignoring her complaints. We finally arrived at the tree.

"W... What?!" Menma asked.

I gave Menma a little hug and she started to blush.

"You can cry you know, it's ok." I said.

Menma looked a bit shocked. She put a sad look on her face and buried her face in my arms. I blushed a little, but I didn't mind. She started to shake a little bit.

"I... I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to cry..." Menma responded.

I was a bit confused of what she said. I let Menma go for a but but her face was in my chest. I was embarrassed but I didn't really care.

"It's a family rule... I can't cry... I'm not allowed to." Menma said.

I hugged Menma again and just whispered in her ear:

"As long as you keep it secret, you can cry."

Menma lifted her head and just stared at me.

"Promise?" Menma asked.

I just nodded my head. Menma gave this sad look and buried her face in my arms again. I started to feel something wet on my shoulder. Menma started to sniff and make noises and she was hugging me. I gave a little smile and I just hugged her again.

"I... I'm so confused... I don't know what to do now..." Menma said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Kurapika told me he liked me... But I like someone else, and I don't fully understand what love is..." Menma muttered.

I felt a little bit bad for Menma. She was an emotionless person and now she's just learning all of these emotions at once which is confusing her.

"I... I..." I mummbled.

Menma stopped crying and lifted her head and started to stare at me. It was embarrassing, but I didn't care.

"What...?" Menma asked.

I started to blush. I thought that I was about to confess to her, but gladly, I said something else.

"I promise, I will help you feel better ok?" I said.

Menma stopped crying and gave a smile. She came out of my arms and started to whip away her tears.

"Thank you Killua, I feel a lot better now!" Menma said.

She had her smile and it was really cute. I started to blush a little more and I just looked away.

"N... No prob. We're friends after all..." I mumbled.

Menma went up to me and just kissed my cheek! I started to blush and she did to.

"Thats for helping me." Menma said.

She got up and then started to walk. She turned back and gave a wave and smile. She soon left and I was just left sitting on the floor. I was remembering what I did to Menma and what she did to me. I just smiled.

"Menma, you got it backwards, I'm the one who should be thanking you." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Menma: Now I kissed Killua?!**

**Killua: When was I thankful to this woman?!**

**Gon: I didn't even do anything... *Sulks in a corner* **

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Uh... Ok?**

**Killua: I warn you, if you do another lovey dovey moment, I will kill you...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: EEP! *Running away***

**Menma-:WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: AWAY FROM YOU!**

**Killua and Menma: COME BACK HERE!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: NEVER! *Running***

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh... Please Review and no flames!**


	25. Chapter 25: Killua vs Kurapika

**Chapter 25: Killua vs Kurapika**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAZ UP?!**

**Menma: The sky.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Menma, you have no sense of humor.**

**Killua: ... Why is this happening to me...**

**Gon: Oh come on Killua, Menma isn't that bad of a person.**

**Kurapika: *Nods head* I think she's sweet and gentil.**

**Menma: *Watching a very scary horror movie* He he... Sufferings.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I know right? Isn't this just funny?**

**Kurapika- I take that back.**

**Killua and Gon: *Nod head***

**Hisoka: Now now, lets get to the story now shall we?**

**Gon: HISOKA?!**

**Killua: *Sighs* Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

"Menma? Menma?!"

I woke up back in reality. I was just staring into space like some air head. I was on the rooftop of the school having lunch with Killua and the others.

"Menma? Are you ok? You seem spaced out." Gon said concerned.

It has only been 2 days since Kurapika confessed to me, and it has been bugging me for a while.

"I... I'm fine, I was just deep in thought." I replied.

"Deep in thought? What were you thinking about?" Kurapika asked.

I didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. I kept quiet.

"How's the weather?" Killua said changing the subject.

I looked at Killua. It seemed like he had a pretty good idea about what I was thinking, so he changed the subject. I gave a little smile.

"The weather is fine. Warm and nice, with a nice breeze to it." I replied.

After that, we started to talk about weather, then other random stuff. Thanks to Killua, we completely forgot about what I was thinking.

Ding dong ding dong

"Aw, the bell rang." Killua complained.

"We have to practice the play..." I said in disappointment.

"And we have to practice page 21..." Gon added.

We all gave a sigh.

"We should go back to class before Hisoka-sensei scolds us." Leorio pointed out

"Agreed." Kurapika responded.

We all got up and started to head to class. We waved goodbye to Leorio and headed to class 44.

"Now that everyone's here, lets practice." Hisoka-sensei said.

We all lined up and started to head down to stage 44. When we arrived, we had to take our places.

"Alright everyone, time to start off where we left off." Hisoka-sensei said.

We all have a sigh and got in our places. I had to be in the corner or the stage beside Kurapika, Killua was on the other side with Gon.

"Alright, now start!" Hisoka-sensei instructed.

I grabbed a hold of my scrpit and started to read.

"AHAHA! I'M BACK!" I yelled.

Killua was on the ground pretending to be injured. Gon was by his side trying to help him.

"Hero-sama! Hang in there!" Gon yelled.

Killua was struggling to get up.

"For the millionth time, my name isn't Hero, its Shino..." Killua said weakly.

I wanted to laugh so bad because of how Killua was acting, but I had self-control.

"Yui! Hurry up and wake up!" Killua yelled.

"Yui? Oh! That's my name wasnt it...? Well she's gone now. The Yui you fell in love with is dead!" I yelled.

"Shino-sama, we have to kill her, for the world's sake." Gon said.

"No! I know she is still in there!" Killua said.

"Cut!" Hisoka-sensei said.

He went up to me and said:

"Kuroichi-chan, you have the ability to turn your eye colour right?"

I just gave a nod. Hisoka-sensei gave me this weird smile.

"Perfect, I want you to change you eye colour to red when you turn insane." Hisoka-sensei said.

I gave a sigh.

"Fine..." I replied.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. When I opened them, my eyes were red. Killua was just staring at me amazed or something. He walked up to me and said:

"Wow! that pretty cool."

I slightly blushed and just replied with a:

"Thanks."

We went back to our spots and started to practice again.

"Yui! Stop this madness! Only you can do it! Please!" Killua yelled.

"Heh, there's no way in hell I'm going to do it." I replied.

"Shino! You must stay away from that thing!" Gon said.

"No! Stop calling her a thing! She's a human being! I know there is good in her!" Killua said.

There was a long pause. Everyone was reading the script. I knew what was going to happen so Killua and I didn't do anything.

"Oh come on! Killua-kun, you just have to run and give her a hug!" Hisoka-sensei said.

"But Sensei, it isn't that simple..." Killua replied.

"I guess I have no choice huh?" Hisoka-sensei said.

Killua and I just gave a confused look. Hisoka-sensei lifted up his hands. I had a bad feeling so I used gyo.

"T... Threads?" I said.

Hisoka-sensei started to move is fingers and hands, and we started to move!

"This is my bungee gum." Hisoka-sensei explained.

"Crap!" Killua yelled.

Killua ran up to me and gave me a hug. We both blushed like crazy.

"Now say your lines." Hisoka-sensei demanded.

We were silent for a moment, and we just said our lines.

"Let go of me you damn person!" I yelled tying struggling out of Killua's arms.

"Just wake up Yui!" Killua yelled back.

After that was another long moment of silence.

"Kiss!" Gon yelled.

Hisoka-sensei moved his fingers again... And he made us kiss.

"Tsk tsk tsk. At least close your eyes." Hisoka-sensei said.

I felt like my face was just going to light up on fire cause of how embarrassed I was. Hisoka-sensei let us go. And then Killua said:

"I... I love you..."

"And cut!" Hisoka-sensei said.

Killua let go and I just walked back. I was really embarrassed.

"Ok, now we take a break." Hisoka-sensei said.

I went to a corner and just sat there. A couple of students walked up to me and kept asking questions.

"Wow! Your first kiss!"

"How was it?"

"What was it like?"

Oh god, please help me.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Ding dong ding dong.

Finally! The bell rings and saves the day! I ran upstairs like the speed of lightning and started to pack my stuff to get out of this damn place. After I finished packing, I went up towards Menma and just tapped her.

"Oh, hey Killua." Menma said with a smile.

"Yo." I replied.

She finished packing and we both just went on our way. We were talking and walking. We were in front of the school gates.

"Hello Killua! Hey Menma!" Gon said as he was waiting for us.

"Hi Gon." Menma said.

"Hello Menma-chan." Kurapika said.

"Hi Kurapika." Menma replied.

Every since Kurapika confessed to Menma, I have been acting like if Kurapika was my rival or something.

"Hello Kurapika." I said.

"Why hello Killua." Kurapika replied.

A strange beam came out of our eyes and just struck one another, like when rivals in anime stare at each other or something.

"Uh guys? Are we just going to stay here for the weekend or go home?" Gon asked.

"Huh?" Kurapika and I said.

"Menma just left you know that right?" Leoiro asked.

I gave this concerned look and just started to run, and it looked like Kurapika had the same idea. When we caught up with Menma, she was just waiting for the stoplight.

"Menma!" I shouted.

Menma turned around and just stared at us. I stopped right in front of her panting.

"K... Killua? Kurapika-kun?" Menma said.

"Yep." Kurapika answered.

"Why do you call Kurapika with a kun?" I asked.

"Huh? Well he told me he didn't like it when I just called him Kurapika so I call him Kurapika-kun." Menma responded.

Menma turned around and saw the green. She started to walk again leaving us behind, but we followed her. Menma kept on walking faster every time we got close to her, like if she was ignoring us or something I got a bit pissed so I ran up in front of her.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" I shouted.

"Huh? Uh..." Menma muttered.

"Now now Killua, that is not way to treat a girl." Kurapika said.

"Well... It's just weird and awkward hanging around you two now..." Menma mumbled.

"Awkward?" Kurapika and I asked.

"Well Kurapika said that he liked me... And Hisoka-sensei would always make me do lovey dovey stuff with you..." Menma stated.

There was an awkward silence. Kurapika blushed like mad and I just blushed slightly.

"I... I'm sorry, but I have to go home now." Menma said.

She started to run and leave us behind. I gave a sigh.

"Killua, you like Menma too right?" Kurapika asked.

I started to blush mad and replied:

"What made you think that?!"

"Well you're always so nice and happy when you're around her. And the fact that you never cared about any girl like this before." Kurapika stated.

There a moment of silence.

"Fine... You got me. I like her too ok?" I said with an extremely red face.

Kurapika just chuckled.

"Guess this is a race." Kurapika said.

"Race?" I asked.

"Who ever gets Menma of course." Kurapika answered.

I blushed a little and just put my hands in my pocket.

"I said I liked her, I don't want to be involved in some sort is stupid thing like that..." I said.

"Oh really? What of I became her boyfriend?" Kurapika asked.

There was a moment of silence. I grabbed Kurapika's hand and just shook it.

"Your on." I said.

I walked back home. When I arrived, I went straight to my room.

"Killua! Lunch!" My annoying mother said.

I didn't want to go downstairs yet. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Menma?" I asked.

"Killua? Hey, what's up?" Menma asked.

On the phone, I heard a very loud explosion.

"Uh..." I said.

"Right now I'm training." Menma replied.

"Oh!" I said as I understood.

"Anyways, what is it?" Menma asked.

"Well... I thought that... Maybe..." I said.

There a small moment of silence. I think Menma was smiling.

"Ok sure, tell me what time and place." Menma said.

"Huh? How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious, the way your speaking and stuff." Menma replied.

I blushed a bit, and some steam started to run from my head.

"Killua?" Menma asked.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said.

"Oh, ok... Then where do you think we should meet? And what time?" Menma asked.

"Oh! How about that park? You know, the one you found? And how about 2:30 tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok, sure. I really don't mind." Menma said.

"Alright, then see ya." I said.

"Bye bye Killua!" Menma said.

Before Menma hung up...

"W... Wait!" I said.

"Yes? What is it?" Menma asked.

"I... I won't lose to Kurapika!" I half shouted.

There was a moment of silence.

"S... Sorry! I bet you're blushing right now huh? And I'm saying weird things..." I said.

"I... It's ok. And Killua... Thanks..." Menma said.

I started to blush like crazy.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say stuff like this!" Menma said.

I just smiled.

"It's alright, I think I heard all of the words I wanted to hear." I said.

"Huh? The words you wanted to hear?" Menma asked.

"Oh, never mind. I'll tell you all tomorrow in person tomorrow ok?" I said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Menma said.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." I said.

After the conversation, I hung up the phone. I went to my closet and changed in purple jeans and a black turtle neck. I went downstairs to eat .

"Killua? You're late!" My mom said.

"Ya ya whatever, just get the food." I said.

I went and sat down at the table with a smile. When the food came, I started to gobble everything down.

"Killua? What happened? You seem... Happier today." My dad said as he was eating.

I stopped eating and have a big smile.

"I just get to hang out with the person I love." I replied.

"Is it that Menma girl? I knew it." My dad said.

I didn't care anymore. I just a smile.

"Yep! Menma Kuroichi! The one I love is Menma!" I replied.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finished!**

**Menma: Oh hey, you changed your profile picture.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yep! That's suppose to be you!**

**Menma: Really?!**

**Killua: Like no duh!**

**Gon: You look adorable!**

**Menma: ... I do?**

**Kurapika: Yep! You were so cute I just had to fall in love with you!**

**Menma: *Blushing* Sorry but I have someone else!**

**Killua: Someone else?**

**Menma: Well ya it's y-**

**Killua: Hm?**

**Menma: Uh...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ho ho! You finally made your decision!**

**Menma: Shut up!**

**Gon: Huh? What? **

**Killua: Whatever...**

**Gon: REVIEW!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: And no flames! **


	26. Chapter 26: Crash

**Chapter 26: Crash**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Welcome to chapter 26 of Hunter Academy! I will be your host Murderus-aura-chan! Call me Chan!**

**Killua: How did we get into this studio?**

**Menma: I would like to know that too.**

**Gon: Agreed.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Please to meet you all! Here are our contestants! Gon, Killua, and Menma!**

**Menma and Killua: Uh... Hi?**

**Gon: Hello everyone! I have no idea how I got here but hello!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Our first game today is... Couple picking!**

**Menma: What?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Menma shall be our lady of honer!**

**Killua: Say what?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Menma! Spin that wheel! *Points at A wheel***

**Menma: Uh... S-**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oops! Time is up! For the break, please read the new chapter of Hunter Academy.**

**Gon: Uh... Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... Read!**

**Menma and Killua: *Sweat drop* Random...?**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I was running towards the park where I was suppose to meet Killua. I was wearing a plan simple white dress with three buttons near the collar, basically I was wearing the exact same outfit I wore on our first date. I wanted to wear it because I felt like it. When I finally arrived at the park, I saw Killua sitting on a swing waiting for me. He was wearing a black turtle neck and had purple jeans.

"Wow he looks cute." I thought.

For a while now, I decided to fall in love with Killua, because of all of these feelings that I felt about him. I arrived at the park and I was in front of Killua.

"Hey Menma." Killua said with a smile.

"Hi Killua." I said returning him a smile.

Killua looked really happy to see me, I couldn't help but just smile at him. He got off his swing and went up to me.

"So you want to go or what?" Killua asked.

I giggled a little bit and faced Killua.

"Alright sure." I replied.

Killua and I started to walk out of the park. He was holding my hand and I was holding it back, like a true couple would. It was embarrassing, but it didnt seem like Killua cared, and neither did I.

"So do you want to go anywhere?" Killua asked.

"Me? Well... I thought you were going take us somewhere so I didn't make any plans." I said.

Killua gave me this disappointed look.

"I thought of the same thing but with you." Killua said.

I blushed a little bit. I gave a sigh and just talked.

"Well how about we hang out at... A mall?" I suggested.

"Sure, I don't mind, just don't take me do clothes shopping." Killua said.

"Alright alright I won't, I don't like it either." I replied.

We both started to laugh. We headed towards Hunter Mall.

"This place is huge!" I said amazed.

"Have you ever been here before?" Killua asked.

"Only once, I don't know much of the area so ya." I replied.

Killua just chuckled.

"Then you better stay close to me or you'll get lost." Killua said.

After hearing that I started to blush. I was embarrassed yet happy at the same time.

"Kay!" I replied.

We started to head to different stores. I would go to some clothe stores like Gap or Guess but I didn't buy anything. I was walking and walking, and I lost Killua.

"Uh oh..." I said a bit frightened.

I started to walk around the store looking for Killua. Later, I soon bumped into him.

"Killua!" I said in surprise.

"Menma! There you are!" Killua said.

We both got up and started to giggle. I looked at Killua again and I saw him holding a bag.

"Killua, what's with the bag?" I asked.

"Oh this? Here." Killua's said as he handed it over to me.

"Wait, is this for me?" I asked.

Killua just smiled and nodded his head. I blushed a little but I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much!" I said with a very happy tone.

I saw Killua blushing a little bit, but he still had his smile on.

"No prob, you can open it if you want." Killua said.

I gave another smile and put my hand in the bag. I grabbed what was inside, and I was holding a small box. I opened it and I saw two red ribbons!

"Use then to tie your pigtails, I bet they'll look cute on you." Killua said.

I started to blush but I was smiling. I gave a nod and took out my hair ties. I tied the ribbon on my hair and did my regular pigtails again but with the ribbons.

"I knew it, it does look cute on you." Killua said.

I was blushing but I was happy that Killua said I was cute.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily.

We both smiled and exit the store together. We went store to store and place to place, it was so much fun spending another day alone with the person I loved.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was really happy to hear that Menma liked my present I gave her. I thought that she would say that she didnt like it and that I just wasted my money, but I was happy to hear that Menma liked the gift. We were walking around the place not knowing where to go next.

"Hey Killua." Menma asked.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well... I was wondering... Why did you buy me those ribbons?" Menma asked.

"Well... Uh..." I responded.

Is Menma just saying that she didnt like my present? No, she was smiling and kept thanking me... Maybe she's just curious.

"Well... I thought... Well... I wanted to see you... In something cute..." I replied.

Menma was blushing, and ya so was I. There was an awkward silence, until my stupid stomach growled like an erupting volcanoe.

"You hungry?" Menma asked as she was giggling.

I just nodded my head.

"Alright, lets go to the food court." Menma suggested.

I gave another nod and followed her into the food court. The place was crowded with people!

"So... What do-" Menma said as she was interrupted.

"Something with chocolate or sweets!" I said interrupting her.

"Alright, lets go find a place." Menma said.

We started to walk again to find a place with the description of food I wanted. We finally found a place. It was called Sweet Sweets. I ran to the place as fast as I could. Menma was able to catch up. We were the 2nd people in line. When it was our turn to order, I said my order first.

"One of everything." I said.

"I... I'll have a strawberry shortcake." Menma said.

"Alright, that will be 5432 jenny." The waitress said.

I took out my wallet and just payed the food like that. We had to wait.

"Exuse me, but are you two a couple?" The waitress asked.

I started to blush and so did Menma.

"Well are you?" The waitress asked.

"N... No! We're just hanging out together!" Menma said.

"So are you on a date?" The waitress asked.

We both started to blush like crazy! This waitress was like that cashier when Menma and I went to that store together.

"You are aren't you. Because if you are..." The waitress said.

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to us. Menma grabbed the paper and we started to read what was on it.

"Best couple competition Saturay May 25..." Menma read.

"The winning couple will receive 1 million jenny..." I continued.

There was a moment of silence, and Menma and I started to blush.

"Why don't you two enter?" The waitress asked.

"Oh look our order is here!" I said changing the subject.

"Y... Ya! L... Lets go eat!" Menma said.

We both grabbed out food and ran towards a table. We set down and started to eat. We were embarrassed about what happened a few moments ago. We were just eating our snack quietly.

"H... Hey Menma...?" I asked.

"Yes?" Menma replied.

"H... How about we do that thing together... You know... The couple thing..." I suggested.

Menma's face was blushing so much that she started to steam up.

"Huh?! Uh... W... Well..." Menma said.

"It's just... Well... It might be fun you know?" I said.

Menma just looked at me. She gave a smile.

"Alright, as long as we don't do anything perverted." Menma said.

I blushed a little bit and Menma was too. After we finished our snack, we got up and threw out our garbage. After that, we went out of the mall and headed to the couple thing.

"It's held at Masadora in a building called Greed." Menma said as she was reading the paper.

"That isn't far, but lets hurry." I suggested.

I grabbed Menma's hand and dashed away. I ran really fast but Menma was able to handle my speed.

"Come on Menma, do you want to be late or early?" I asked.

Menma just chuckled.

"On time." Menma replied.

I gave a little giggle.

"Alright, then gets go!" I said.

"Ya!" Menma said.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

We finally arrived at Masadora, and there weren't many people in the building.

"Are there only like 10 couples here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Killua responded

"Man that was a lot of help." I said sarcastically.

Killua just giggled. He grabbed my hand again and we started to walk again.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL COUPLE GAMES!" A loud voice said from afar.

Killua and I turned to where the voice was coming from. There was a man wearing some fancy black suit with his hair all diddly up. He had blonde hair and he was pretty tall.

"Hello fellow couples! My name is Yamup! And I will be hosting the annual couple games! There will be three love games!" Yamup shouted.

Some people laughed because of his name.

"Alright! The first game is... Confessions!" Yamup said.

Most of the couples were happy and seemed confident, but Killua and I were very embarrassed. Soon, Yamup stared at us.

"You two! Why don't you go first?" Yamup asked.

We both started to blush.

"C... Can't we go last...?" I asked.

"NO! Now go!" Yamup demanded.

Killua and I gave a sigh and went on the stage. The staff brought us a microphone and we had to face the audience. There weren't many contestants but there was a lot of people watching. I was a little but frightened and nervous, until Killua started to speak:

"M... Menma... I... I really like you! P... Please go out with me!" Killua shouted.

I started to blush, but I knew that Killua only did it to try and make us go on to the next phase.

"The basic shy confession! Miss Menma, what will you say?" Yamup asked.

I was silent for a moment, but I had to respond.

"Y... Yes! I will go out w... With Killua! B... Because I love Killua too!" I responded.

We both started to blush, but we both knew that it was a lie. Even though it was a lie, I was still happy that he said that.

"Wow! Wonderful wasn't it?! You guys pass!" Yamup said.

We both smiled and looked at each other.

"That was awkward huh?" Killua asked.

I just nodded my head. We both giggled and went off the stage. After that, we started to play more love games. The second game was dress up. You had to dress up like you went on your first date and Killua and I past the test. The last phase soon came.

"Alright now! Time for the last phase! This is called Passion! The two remaining couples must show there love to one another!" Yamup explained.

The two couples that were left were Killua and I, and some other couple named Ayumi and Ren.

"Ayumi and Ren, may you please go up first?" Yamup asked.

The two nodded their heads and went up to the stage.

"Ayumi, you know that I love you with all of my heart, please, may you please come with me to the other side? I want to stay together no matter what!" Ren said.

"Yes, I promise that wherever I go, I shall always be with you my love." Ayumi responded.

The two took out a toy gun and pretended to shoot themselves. Before they _died_, they fell down but Ayumi was in Ren's arms.

"That was beautiful!" Yamup said.

The two got up and bowed and went off the stage.

"Now for the final couple! Killua and Menma!" Yamup yelled.

We both gave a sigh and went on the stage. I didn't know what to do, but then Killua came up to me and whispered in my ear:

"I already have an idea, you can play by the flow."

I didn't know what Killua was going to do so I gave a nod. We both went on the stage and faced one another.

"Menma... We're are standing on some stupid gameshow that I don't even care about. I have to do lovey dovey stuff with my friend and I don't really like it." Killua said.

I didn't know what to do. All I did was act all shy.

"Yes, so it seems." I responded.

"Menma, let me tell you this... All of these thing I did on the gameshow with you, they aren't just some cheap acting, they are my real feelings towards you." Killua said with a smile.

I started to blush. I didn't know... If he was just acting for telling the truth. But even if he was acting, I was still very happy. I started to tear up and I ended up crying. Killua walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"So will you accept my feelings for you?" Kilkua asked.

"Yes, yes I will Killua. Lets stay together forever!" I responded.

Everyone from the crowd started to cry and look so touched or something.

"BRAVO BRAVO!" Yamup screamed.

Killua let go and gave me a smile.

"You win! You win 1 million jenny!" Yamup said as he was crying.

We both were happy. We went to a room and obtained the money. I knew it was a bother to carry it so we deposited The money in our bank. We soon then left the show.

"K... Killua..." I mumbled.

"Yes?" Killua replied.

"T... The last phase..." I muttered.

I saw Killua blushing again. It didn't seem like he wanted to answer. He started to walk a bit faster. I didn't want to walk faster cause I was tired from today, so I just walked behind him.

"I really want to tell you how I feel... But I'm scared..." I thought.

We kept walking and walking, until we were at a stop sign cross. Killua was ahead of me and I was still behind. The stop light was red but Killua was still walking. I stopped at the edge but Killua kept on walking. I looked at the directions and I saw a huge truck coming! Killua was about to get hit! I new he was an assassin... But I just had to do something. I started to run with all my might, I ran up to Killua... And pushed him. Soon, I felt a gigantic impact on my back, and I fell down.

"MENMA!"

I couldn't get up, I was hit by a truck. Soon a huge crowd emerged around me.

"Poor girl."

"She saved that kid."

"He should be lucky."

Speaking of which, I wonder where Killua was. I was tilting my head to try and find him, gladly, he was there. He ran up to me and lifted me up gently.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Killua shouted.

Killua was crying so much, it hurt me so much to make him see me in my state.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to see you get hurt..." I said weakly.

Killua was crying so much, he gave me a gentil hug and whispered in my ear.

"You know... Everything in that gameshow... I wasn't acting... I was letting my feelings out to you..." Killua said as he was crying.

After hearing that, I also started to cry.

"Killua... So... You like me...?" I asked.

"I don't like you idiot... I love you..." Killua said.

I was so happy. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down my face. I used my strength to try and give him a hug.

"You know Killua... I also used my feelings in that gameshow... I wasn't acting..." I said.

Killua looked really surprised. He stared at me and then he smiled.

"So we both like each other huh?" Killua said.

"Ya... It's looks like it..." I replied.

Killua gave me another hug and I hugged him back.

"I love you Menma." Killua said.

"Ya... Me too Killua..." I said weakly.

After saying that, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move or speak, I soon blacked out.

"Menma! Wake up, please!"

I kept hearing Killua say the exact same thing to me over and over again. I was so cold, but I was warm because I was in Killua's arms. I knew that I wasn't going to die. I was happy that I wasn't going to die, that I was able to spend a longer time with Killua and the rest. I was so happy.

"Killua... When I wake up... Lets stay together forever..." I thought.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: And we are back!**

**Gon: *Crying* This chapter is so sad yet so touching!**

**Michiru: Onee-chan! WAHHHHH!**

**Gon: WAHHHH!**

**Menma: *Sweat drop* Uh ok? **

**Killua: This chapter is so... BLEH!**

**Menma: Well be grateful to me cause I just saved your ass!**

**Killua: HUH?! YOU WANT TO MAKE ME ANGRY GIRL?!**

**Menma: *Sticks out tongue* Idiot**

**Killua: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Uh... This was suppose to be touching, not... This**

**Gon: PLEASE REVIEW! WAHHHHH!**

**Michiru: AND NO FLAMES! WAHHHHH!**


	27. Chapter 27: Couple

**Chapter 27: Couple**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Welcome back for the 27th chapter of Hunter Academy!**

**Menma: How dare you make me sacrifice my life for Killua's stupid life.**

**Killua: Hey! I ain't stupid! And neither is my life!**

**Gon: Oh come on guys you don't have to fight.**

**Killua and Menma: STAY OUT OF THIS GON!**

**Gon: Eep...! *In a corner frightened***

**Murderus-aura-chan: You guys don't have to scare the poor guy.**

**Menma: *Blood lust* I said stay away...**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *In a corner with Gon* EEP!**

**Killua: *Sigh* Just get to the story.**

**Menma: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Killua: Get ready get set read...**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Its been a week since Menma was hit by that truck. Everyone in our class knew about the crash. I was at my desk thinking about what happened that week. It's been a week and Menma still didn't come conscience. She was still blacked out but alive, I was worried sick. I would always visit the hospital she was staying at everyday.

"Alright class, sadly the play was suppose to be today but poor Menma isn't here." Hisoka-sensei said in disappointment.

Most of us were happy and some were sad.

"I decided that today that one person from our class will visit little miss Menma today!" Hisoka-sensei said.

Everyone raised up there hands to volunteer. I didn't bother because I was going to visit her no matter what.

"Hm... A lot of people... How about Kurapika-kun?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Yes I would be honered." Kurapika said with a smile.

Great, he's coming along.

Ding dong ding dong.

"Alright class, school is over. Have a nice day and hope to see you tomorrow!" Hisoka-sensei said.

Everyone got up and started to pack up. I on the other hand packed up as fast as I could and ran outside.

"Killua!"

I turned around and I saw Kurapika!

"Oh hey." I said a bit disappointed.

"Killua, you know where Menma's staying right? Can I come with you?" Kurapika asked.

I didn't want him to come along, but since he was her friend, I accepted it.

"Fine, but you better not do anything perverted like kiss or hug her!" I half shouted.

"Yes yes I know, it would be rude to do it while she's still sleeping." Kurapika said.

I was a bit pissed after Kurapika said that. I started to walk and leave Kurapika behind. Sadly, he was catching up to me. I went past roads and sidewalks and stop lights, and I finally arrived at Menma's hospital.

"This is it? It's so tiny." Kurapika said.

"Well it was the nearest one I could find." I said pissed.

"Oh that's right, it was cause of you she's in pain." Kurapika said.

Ok, I had enough with this guy. I started to sprint and went inside the hospital without him. I ran to Menma's room, but after hearing what Kurapika said to me, I was nervous about opening the door.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

I heard Michiru's voice from the other side of the room. Why was she crying? Did Menma die? Is she awake? I was so scared. I started to tremble. My hand was on the doorknob but I couldn't open it. I didnt't want to she Menma right now...

"ONEE-CHAN!"

I kept hearing those words over and over again. I just had to see, but I couldn't go in... I soon made up my mind, I was about to open the door until Michiru came opening it for me.

"M... Michiru." I said a bit surprised.

I looked at Michiru and she was smiling. She moved out of the way, I couldn't believe what I saw. Menma was awake! I was about to burst into tears but I ran up to her and have her a big hug.

"You had me worried sick you idiot!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Killua..." Menma said weakly.

Sooner or later Kurapika soon came.

"Menma-chan! Your awake!" Kurapika said happily.

"Ya... Seems like it..." Menma said.

I let Menma go and she was smiling. Man did I miss that face. Every time I would visit I would always see her asleep with a painful face, but now I was able to see her smile again.

"Are you alright Menma-chan?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes I'm alright, you don't have to worry." Menma replied.

"Hey! Don't hog her all to yourself!"

I saw Michiru at the door with Gon and Leorio! Michiru pushed me aside and gave Menma a big squeeze.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOUR ALRIGHT?! LOOK AT YOU!" Michiru screamed while crying.

Gon and Leorio soon came up to us.

"Michiru-chan came and picked us up!" Gon said happily.

"Ya, man she kept dragging us everywhere. When there was a red light on a stoplight she would jump over all the cars with us." Leorio said.

"I'm sorry about Michiru, she would do whatever it takes to make me happy." Menma said.

Gon soon came and dragged everybody together.

"Group hug!" Gon yelled.

Gon soon hugged Menma with Michiru. Kurapika came and also hugged her with Leorio.

"Come on Killua! It isn't a group without you!" Gon pouted.

"Like I would do something so childish." I responded.

I actually wanted to hug her, but when people are watching, then there's no way I could hug Menma. All I did was give her a smile in the background, and she returned a smile back.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

After that gigantic group hug, we started to talk to each other for hours and hours. We talked about what happened in school and what happened while I was asleep and stuff.

"Oh no look at the time! I have to go! I'm sorry." Gon said in disappointment.

"It's alright, I really don't mind." I replied.

"I also have to go too" Leorio said in disappointment.

"Same with me." Kurapika said.

"It's alright, you guys can leave if you want." I said.

They all gave me a smile and one final hug.

"Bye Menma!" Gon said.

"See ya later!" Leorio said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Menma-chan." Kurapika said.

The three sooned exit the room. All that was left was Michiru, Killua and I.

"I have to go to training pooh... Bye Onee-chan!" Michiru said as she ran out the door.

Now it was just Killua and I. We were alone. I blushed a little bit realizing it, and remembering what Killua and I said when I got hit didn't make it help either.

"So... Uh I think you should also go back..." I said.

"Huh? Why?" Killua asked.

"Well... You must have homework to do right? I can't let you-" I said as I was interupped.

Killua put his hand over my mouth like if he wanted me to shut up.

"I would rather stay here then do my homework." Killua said.

I started to blush because of how close Killua's face was to mine.

"O... Ok." I said embarrassed.

Killua removed his hand from my mouth and just sat next to me. It was awkward being alone with him because of what we said a week ago.

"Hey Menma..." Killua asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Is it ok... If I just hug you?" Killua asked.

I started to blush like crazy.

"Well uh... I told you that I liked you... And that you liked me... And well... Uh..." Killua muttered.

I gave a smile.

"Since when did you tell me you liked me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Killua asked a bit concerned.

"You said you loved me, not liked idiot." I replied.

Killua soon started to blush too.

"Oh ya... How could I forget..." Killua said with a smile.

I just giggled a bit.

"So is it ok if I can?" Killua asked again.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied.

Killua walked up to me and just gave me a gentile hug. It was embarrassing but I didn't mind.

"Sorry Menma... It's cause of me you got hurt like this..." Killua muttered.

"N... No it isn't! It's mine for asking that question. If I didn't ask that question then you wouldn't have walked so fast!" I replied.

I started to cough because of my wounds. I had a broken arm and my other one was damaged. My legs were broken and I couldn't feel any parts of my body.

"Menma?! You alright?!" Killua asked concerned.

"S... Sorry, straining my body like my throat can make me... Ya." I replied.

I kept coughing and coughing, and Killua didn't seem to like the situation.

"Sorry Menma, I'll shut up..." Killua said.

"N... No! I..." I said.

I started to cough violently. Killua got off his chair and out his hands on my shoulder.

"Menma! Somebody come help!" Killua shouted.

My chest was hurting so much, I couldn't stop coughing either. Killua looked like he was hurt more because he was seeing me in this state.

"Here, I think this will help..." Killua said.

I was a bit confused, I couldn't stop coughing, until I felt something soft on my lip. Killua was kissing me! I was blushing but I stop coughing. He let go and looked at me. He was also blushing.

"S... Sorry. I wanted to help you stop coughing so..." Killua muttered.

"T... Thanks... That actually helped a lot!" I said returning him a smile.

Killua started to blush even more and so was I. It was awkward cause he did it out of the blue, but Killua did it to help me. For some odd reason, I started to tear up.

"Menma?! You alright?!" Killua asked.

"I... I'm sorry... It just... Well... Uh..." I said whipping my tears.

I didn't know why I was crying. Tears just kept streaming down my face. I wasn't sad nor angry, instead I was happy.

"I guess that I'm just happy! Waking up and seeing all of my friends that care for me." I replied.

I couldn't stop crying. No matter what I did the tears wouldn't stop flowing down.

"So you're happy?" Killua asked.

"Ya, really happy." I replied.

I was still crying. I didn't know if it made Killua sad or happy. Killua brought me into another hug which made me happier.

"Hey... Menma? Can I ask you something?" Killua asked.

"Ya? What is it?" I replied.

"I... Instead of just... Being friends... C...can we... Be a couple...?" Killua asked.

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Killua asked... For us to be... A couple! I just couldn't believe it! Tears started to flow more and I started to cry even more. Killua soon jumped back form surprise because I started to go wah.

"M... Menma? You ok? It's ok if you don't want to... I was just asking..." Killua said.

I was crying so much cause I was really happy.

"You really are an idiot!" I yelled.

I used all of my strength and I went flying and landed on Killua on the ground. It hurt both of us because Killua's head hit the floor and I hit Killua.

"I... I'm just really happy! Of course I would!" I yelled.

I buried my face in Killua's chest crying. I kept on sniffing and making crying noises.

"S... So right now... We're..." Killua asked.

I just gave a nod because I didn't want Killua to see me crying this much. He gave a smile and lifted my head up.

"Why are you hiding?" Killua asked.

"L.. Like I said before... I hate it when people see me cry..." I said still crying.

Killua just giggled and gave me another hug.

"You don't have to hide your tears, you actually look really cute when your crying." Killua complimented.

After hearing that I started to cry even more. I was like some baby crying after their candy was stolen or something. I buried my face in his chest again crying cause I was so happy. Killua lifted up my head again and just stared at me.

"I said you don't have to hide." Killua said with a smile.

"K... Killua... Stop acting so cool! You're the one that's making me cry!" I shouted.

Killua just giggled and hugged me again.

"Ok ok I'll shut up." Killua said.

I was crying for a while and I was on top of Killua with the same amout of time. After a while, I calmed down. I lifted up my head smiling.

"Thanks Killua but I feel better now." I said with a smile.

Killua returned me a smile and got up with me. He knew that I wasn't able to walk so he carried my bridal style and put me on my hospital bed.

"Don't jump like that ok? I'm scared your wounds will open up." Killua said.

"Alright, sorry if I startled you." I replied.

We both giggled and smiled at each other.

"I love you!" I said happily.

Killua started to blush and stared at me.

"Don't stay stuff like that out of the blue! It's embarrassing!" Killua said as he turned around.

I gave a smile and just giggled.

"Well..." Killua said.

"Huh?" I said a bit confused.

Killua walked up to me and and sat next to me. He stared at me for a while and then spoke:

"Well actually... I was quite happy when you said that..." Killua said modestly.

I started to blush like crazy after hearing that. I just smiled cause I wasn't really embarrassed.

"Glad to make you happy." I replied.

Killua just stared at me and then smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. Are faces were so close together and I was able to feel Killua's breathing. I was blushing again but I just smiled. For some odd reason, we started to go closer and closer to each other. I remembered something like this before. I was in the nurses office in school and I was on the bed with Killua beside me. We kept going closer and closer to one another. We were about 1cm apart. I started to blush but I didn't mind, and neither did Killua. I just couldn't back away, and Killua and I ended up kissing. We were holding the kiss for about 10 seconds and then we released. We both just smiled at each other.

"Well that was awkward." Killua said while blushing.

"Ya... But it wasn't that awkward cause I was kissing my boyfriend." I joked.

Killua's face looked like a tomato. I couln't help but laugh.

"W... Well I have to go now." Killua said.

I gave a smile even though I was a bit dissapointed in Killua leaving.

"Alright then, I hope to see you tomorrow?" I asked.

Killua just smiled at me.

"Well of course. I wouldn't leave my girlfriend all alone here by herself." Killua repiled.

I slightly blushed but I smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I said with a smile.

Killua gave a smile back and headed to the door. Before he even left, he ran up to me and gave me another kiss! I was blushing like crazy!

"Ok, now I'm leaveing." Killua said.

"O... Ok" I said embarrassed yet happy.

Killua grabbed his bag and headed out. I was left inisde the hospital alone again. I was really happy.

"Best day ever!" I said to myslef.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED AT LAST!**

**Menma and Killua: WHY ARE WE A COUPLE?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Cause I wanted you to be one.**

**Menma: That's it? You know I hate the guy!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: NO, you love the guy~**

**Killua: *Blushing* Well I ain't falling for this idiot.**

**Menma: Shut up.**

**Gon: Oh ya Chan! Don't you have something to say for everyone?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh ya! People reading this! I have an event! You know Shiro right? Menma's big bro right?**

**Shiro: Well this lazy woman wants you people to draw me. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: This event will start on March 10-March 31st! Please send the picture to me by PM! AND I AM NOT LAZY SHIRO!**

**Shiro: Don't worry she'll give the credit to you people. And yes you are Chan~**

**Gon: Please review!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: And no flames!** **Read my Profle for further detail of this event.**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm back Killua!

**Chapter 28: I'm back Killua!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hello people!**

**Shiro: Doesn't look like people were doing you're event thing you created.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Shut up Shiro. Hey, where do everyone go?**

**Shiro: No idea. Menma said that she had something to do.**

**Hisoka- Gon went with Killua cause he said he had something to do.**

**Illumi: Killua said he wanted to talk to Menma.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Why is everyone so busy?**

**Shiro: Don't know don't care.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: That was a lot of help.**

**Illumi: Just get to the story.**

**Hisoka: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Shiro: Like the Kuroichi family!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Another boring day of school came. I woke up like usual and did my morning routine. Get up, blush teeth, comb hair, get changed, go downstairs and eat breakfast, then leave the house. I was walking alone like always again. Usually Menma would be walking with me, but she was still in the hospital. It's been another week since we became a couple. We both kept it a secret from everyone cause we knew it would have cause total chaos.

"Man I miss her..." I muttered.

I kept on walking alone on the warm spring day, until suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw! "Hey Killua, you missed me?"

It was Menma! She was right here in her school uniform! She was in crutches and had a broken arm but she was right here standing!

"M... Menma!" I said surprised.

"Hey Killua." Menma replied.

I gave her a hug. Menma dropped her crutches and looked surprised. I let go and backed away a bit. "Oh sorry, just happy seeing you all well." I muttered.

Menma just smiled. She grabbed her crutches again and walked past me. When I looked closer, I saw her wearing the ribbons I bought her at the mall. Menma turned around and she was smiling. "Are you coming or what?" Menma asked.

"I'm coming I'm coming. You don't have to push me." I said while sticking out my tongue.

I walked up to her and she was smiling at me. I grabbed her hand and held it. "S... Sorry if it hurts, I'll let go if you want." I said.

"No it's ok, you aren't hurting me so it's alright." Menma said while smiling.

I smiled back and started to walk. We were a couple now so things were a bit different between our friendship. We walked and walked and we were together. It was nice and quiet. Menma was walking pretty slow because she was wounded but I was able to handle her speed. It took a while to arrive at the school gates but we arrived. I had to let go of Menma's hand because people would find out our secret. We headed on inside and headed into class.

"Good morning everyone!" Menma said.

All of the students that heard Menma's voice was surprised. "MENMA!"

Everyone soon came and pushed me aside. They all went to Menma and kept asking her this and that.

"I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Are you alright?"

"How are your wounds?"

Questions like those kept on being asked. "I... I'm fine! You guys don't have to worry!" Menma replied to all the questions.

I was on the floor with some people stepping on me. I was pretty pissed cause people were ignoring me and the fact that I was being used as a rug. I was trying it get up but some people were stepping on me back and hands.

Ding dong ding dong

After the bell, all the students went to there desk. I on the other hand was still on the ground with footprints in me. Menma ran up to me.

"K... Killua! Are you alright?!" Menma asked as she was helping me up.

"Ya... Well ish, I got stepped on." I replied.

Menma dragged me all the way to my desk and just put me there. She dusted me off and cleaned me a bit. I also dusted myself off. After the clean up, Menma went back to her desk. She put her crutches on the side of her desk and then took out a book and read. I just sat at my desk. I stared at the window and started to think about shit.

"Good morning class~" Hisoka-sensei said in a very happy tone.

"Good morning Hisoka-sensei!" We replied.

Hisoka-sensei just stared at the class and then spotted Menma. He had this very perverted smile then winked at her. I looked at Menma and she was shaking, like if something had run down her spine or something.

"Well I see that Kuroichi-chan is back, we shall now continue with the play?" Hisokaa sensei asked.

Everyone replied with a: "Aw!" But when Hisoka-sensei makes up his mind, he never changes it. We all got up and lined up. Menma got her crutches and started to walk. We went to stage 5 and practiced again.

"Well Kuroichi-chan, I hope you didn't spend your time in the hospital goofing off." Hisoka-sensei said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't just going off, I was studying and reading." Menma replied.

"I see, alright then, did you memorize your lines for the play? It's going to be presented next week." Hisoka-sensei said.

"I memorized everything, you don't have to worry." Menma replied.

Hisoka-sensei gave another smile and then winked. I started to think that Hisoka-sensei was trying to hit on Menma, and thinking about that got me pissed. We started to practice the play, and because of my idiotic mother, I memorized my lines cause she wanted me to practice them.

"Alright class! Start from the beginning!" Hisoka-sensei instructed.

We all got into our spots and started to practice. I went behind the stage while Menma and Kurapika preform first.

"Yui-sama! I have wonderful news!" Kurapika yelled.

"Hm? News you say?"" Menma asked as she was carrying a fake head.

"I have found a playground! I think you'll like it. It's in the human realm, Earth is what it's called." Kurapika said.

Menma threw the head aside and walked up to Kurapika. She grinned and patted Kurapika on the shoulder and continued walking. Murderous intent surrounded Menma and she turned to the audience, well Hisoka-sensei. Her eyes were red and she had this criminal smile on her.

"Set course to Earth. Make all mages activate their teleportation spells at once, I want to play in my new playground." Menma said in a happily murderous tone.

After that, Menma went off stage and went behind stage. She looked at me and then smiled.

"You're up Killua. Good luck." Menma said.

I smiled back then went up on stage. Gon was with me and then we started to speak.

"Hero-sama!" Gon shouted as he was running around the stage to look for me.

"Midori, for the millionth time... I AM NOT HERO-SAMA!" I yelled pissed.

Gon looked at me and then ran up to me. He had a sweat drop and then was scratching the back for his head with a smile.

"Sorry Murasaki-kun, it's just that ever since you saved me, I just call you that!" Gon said.

"Well calling me Hero is weird, my name is Murasaki, not Hero." I sighed.

"Alright! I'll call you Murasaki-sama from now on!" Gon said as he soluted.

I giggled then patted Gon's head. "Well better then being called Hero-sama I guess." I said.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

After we finished the play, it was around 4:00. It was almost time to go home so Hisoka-sensei let us just... Do whatever we wanted. Most people already ran away and into class. Some people stayed and chat. I was one of the people who stayed, but I was in the corner of the backstage eating pockey. I always had this habit of leaving some of the pockey sticking out of my mouth. Sooner or later, I saw Killua come and he took a bite out of my pockey!

"Hey! My pockey!" I shouted.

"Hm? You mean this?" Killua asked as he pointed the pockey.

I got a bit pissed and ran towards Killua. "My pockey!" I shouted.

I ran towards Killua, but tripped on some prop that was left on the ground. I slipped and fell, but before I was able to touch the ground, Killua caught me in his arms. I was blushing a bit. Like who wouldn't blush?!

"You're clumsy for a murderer." Killua joked.

"Oh shut up!" I said embarrassed.

I got out of Killua's hug and then stared at him. The pockey disappeared, so he must've ate it. I have this puffed up look and Killia just giggled. "You really look cute doing that." Killua said.

I blushed and turned away. "L... Liar." I muttered.

I looked at Killua and he was giggling. He walked up to me and then stared at me. "How can you say I'm lying? I can't lie to my girlfriend." Killua teased as he gave me a hug.

I started to blush but smiled. "Shut up." I said giggling.

We both giggled and smiled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KILLUA?!"

We both turned around simultaneously and saw Leorio! He was with Kurapika and Gon! I was thinking: "Oh crap this isn't good." I kept repeating my thoughts over and over again because... My friends knew about me and Killua being a couple. We looked at our friends and then it was quiet for a moment.

"Y... You got it all wrong! When he said girlfriend he meant girl and then friend!" I explained.

"W... When did you become a couple?" Gon asked shocked.

"No! It isn't like that!" I exclaimed.

"Well even Killua said it..." Kurapika muttered disappointed for some reason.

There was an awkward moment of silence. I was blushing a lot, and then I walked away because of how embarrassed I was. "Menma wait up!" Gon shouted. "We didn't mean to see and hear what you two did!" Leorio said.

I was ignoring them and just continued walking. I ended up on the other side of the stage. "This is just wonderful! Our secret had been revaled..." I thought as I sat in a corner embarrassed. I soon heard footsteps. I saw Killua come and had this guilty look on his face. We walked up to me and then sat down.

"Sorry Menma, couldn't hold back in hugging you." Kilua said.

I blushed a little then hid my face in my legs. It was really awkward when Killua said that, but it made me a bit happy. I leaned on Killua's shoulder and smiled. "It's alright, I didn't really care anyways..." I said.

I saw Killua and he was smiling and was blushing. He held my hand which was on the ground. It was a nice awkward moment, until my annoying friends just had to ruin it.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT THEY LIKED EACH OTHER!"

Killua and I turned around and saw Leorio and Gon! I could also see Kurapika, but he was in the corner of the stage. It was a but awkward so I turned away. On the other hand, Gon and Leorio kept on congratulating me on getting in a relationship. Like seriously, I don't give a shit! I got up again and started to walk. I looked at the clock and it was already time to go home. I grabbed my crutches that were on the floor and went upstairs to get my stuff.

"Wait what the hell?! Why am I in this thing?!" I said to myself.

I was in the middle of the hallway. I sat down on the floor and broke the crutches in half. I ripped off the cast and threw it out the window. I put my hand over my leg and arm and then started to heal it with my nen. My nen glowed green and then blue. When my nen turned blue, I stopped and then got up. I did a few stretches and then before I knew it, I was healed.

"I wonder why I didn't use it when I was in the hospital..." I thought.

After I did some stretches, I ran outside the school. Man it was a good feeling. I was all healed! I just smiled and started to hum some random tone.** (AN: I do not own this song! It is originally from death note! And obviously, I do not own Death note.)**

"Careful what you do... Cause god is watching your every move." I sang.

I ended up running out of the school gates. I didn't want to go home so I just started to run to places.

"Hold my hand in the dark street. For if, you do I know that I'll... Be safe." I sang.

I ended up in the park. Nobody was there. It was all empty. For some odd reason, I thought that I was going insane, like I did in the past when I killed.

"Even if I'm far away, and alone, I will be sure that you'll find me there. This I know." I sang.

I was spinning around in circles singing this weird tune. It was something I made up a long time ago Wheb I was only a kid. I would always sing this song after I killed somebody. It was a joyful, yet a deadly tone. People would always call the song: "My death" so I decided to call that song My Death.

"You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything. Even if I forget, then you'll come to me! And tell me again... Yes you'd tell me once... Again." I sang.

I kept twirling and singing like how I did in the past. Sing this song, then one kill. That's what I would always do. But now I changed. At that brief moment, I decided to add another lyric in the song.

"But what happens when... I know it all, then what should I do... After that...? What then..." I sang.

After I finished my song, I stopped twirling. I calmed down and sighed. And for some reason, I heard clapping. I turned around and I saw Killua! I blushed madly and hid under the slide.

"M... Menma? Did I surprise you or anything?" Killua asked.

"N... No! You heard me sing! And now..." I replied as I hid my face.

I was so embarrassed that I didn't want Killua to see me. Killua walked up to me and patted my head. I looked at Killua and he was smiling. "You had a beautiful voice you know. Why are you hiding?" Killua asked.

I blushed and hid my face in my legs. I was pretty much curled into a ball. Killua lifted my head again. "And you're hiding because? Come on, you were good." Killua said.

I blushed and tried to hide my face again, but Killua used his other hand and kept my head up. He smiled and then just brought me a bit closer. "If you hide one more time then I'm gonna use force." Killua teased.

I gave up and just smiled. "Alright, I understand." I sighed.

Killua let go and I just smiled. For some strange reason, I gave Killua a hug. But I used a bit to much force and I accidentally knocked Killua down with me on top of him. I blushed madly. "I... I'm sorry! I only wanted to uh... Well..." I said as I hid my face in Killua's chest. I was blushing and then Killua lifted my head up again.

"Hm? You wanted to hug me right?" Killua teased.

I blushed and steam came out of my head. "D... Don't tease me like that!" I exclaimed.

Killua giggled and brought me into a kiss. I started to blush more, but I didn't mind. After a couple of seconds, he let go and he was smiling. I was also smiling but I was blushing like crazy. Killua gave me a hug and I just hugged him back.

"I love you Menma." Killua said hugging me a bit tighter.

I blushed but hugged him back. "Ya... Love ya too Killua..." I replied.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Illumi: And just when everyone comes back.**

**Menma and Killua: *blushing* ...**

**Hisoka: What happened?**

**Gon: Well it seems that all those teases payed off ^^**

**Murderus-aura-chan and Illumi: Say what?**

**Gon: Those two are even a couple in this thing!**

**Menma- SHUT UP GON!**

**Killua: Keep your mouth shut Gon!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *giggling* Ok, now this is going to be fun.**

**Menma: Say what?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Next chapter! Get your tissues ready!**

**Killua: I have a feeling that you're gonna make everyone cry.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Like no duh =_= Maybe... Well see everyone next chapter!**

**Menma and Killua: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!**


	29. Chapter 29: I'll figure something out

**Chapter 29: I'll figure something out**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Heyo people!**

**Killua: Waz up people?**

**Menma: Meh nothing much.**

**Gon: I was just hanging out with my friends on their date.**

**Killua and Menma: SHHHHH!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh ho ho... Now I'm definitely gonna make some people sad ^^**

**Everyone: Say what?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh you'll see... *grins evilly and giggles evilly***

**Gon: Uh... Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I got up the next morning. It was another day of hunter academy, and another day to be with my friends, and boyfriend. I blushed thinking about it. I squealed quietly like a girl when she sees somebody she loves shirtless or something. I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore my uniform which was a simple black long sleeved shirt with the hunter symbol on the pocket near my chest. I grabbed my red ribbons Killua bought me and put on my normal pigtails. I looked at myself in the mirror and straigtened my skirt and shirt.

"There! I'm all ready!" I said as I packed my things.

I walked downstairs and I saw my mom. I didn't look at her and went along, until she grabbed me by the arm using her nen. I was a bit disappointed for two reasons. One, I have to be with her. Two, she's using her nen for such a pathetic reason. I turned around and looked at my mom like an insane person. "Are you serious mother? Using your abilities for something so wasteful?" I asked.

My mom dragged me in and made me sit down. "You do not talk to me like that young lady." My mom said with a glare. I chuckled. "Do you think I'll ever treat someone as pathetic as you with respect? Please." I said as I turned around.

Ok, let me get this straight. When I'm around my friends and Michiru, I always act different cause it would be awkward and weird if they see me like this. My family on the other hand, I act the way I always act. Cold and heartless. "Menma, I want to talk." My mom said with a serious tone.

"What could possibly be this? Nothing is serious when we talk unless its a job." I said with a chuckled.

"Shut up Menma. Anyways, I want to talk about you're relationship. You know, your boyfriend." My mom said.

I looked at my mom confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Well I figured out he was a member of the Zoldyck house hold. We maybe more powerful then them but they are-" "Known for their amazing speed blah blah blah." I said inturpupting my mom.

My mom gave me a glare and then slapped me. "Let me finish!" My mom screamed at me.

I rubbed my cheek and grinned. "Ya ya whatever." I said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, I want you to break up." My mom said.

After hearing the words break up, I felt furious. I stood up on my chair and grabbed a kunai knife for my sleeve and pinned my mom down on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL MENMA?!" My mom screamed.

"You can't tell me what to do mother. He likes me and I like him. It's like you and dad in the past." I replied angrily as I got up and grabbed my things.

"Well you can't be in a relationship!" My mother screamed.

"Why not?" I asked. "Because I already made plans for you." My mother replied.

"Plans? What plans?" I asked again.

"Well our family is planning on making an alliance with the Kokushibyō family, and they don't want to form the alliance unless one of us marry their children." My mom replied.

"Why don't you ask Shiro? He's the oldest." I said.

"That's the problem. They only have one child, and it's a boy. His name is Ao. And because Michiru is the youngest and you're the oldest girl, you have to marry him." My mother replied.

I was devastated. I dropped my bag and then gave an angry look at my mom. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU MADE ME GET MARRIED?! YOU KNOW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I shouted.

"But this is for the family! You have to do it!" My mom said.

"Why?! Just to absorb another family's power and keep it for your damn self?!" I shouted.

Every time my mom formed an alliance with people, she would drain their nen and life force from them, making her stronger and look younger. She may look like a 34 or 23 year old, but she's actually in her 50s. I clentched my fist and threw a kunai at my mom. It landed in her stomach and she screamed in pain. Shiro rushed down the stair and saw my mom. I walked away and slammed the door.

"What do I do...? If I run away, Michiru's gonna be in my situation, and I can't let her do that for me... And if I do it... What would Killua think?"

I kept on thinking about this over and over again. It started to haunt me. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know or like. Plus the Kokushibyō family was only known for their defense. Which was,pretty pathetic and stupid in my eyes. Also, I heard their astae was across the world. Even if one of us married the guy, I'd have to move away. I soon arrived at the tree. I would always come here waiting for Killua or him waiting for me. I saw him waiting underneath the tree. My heart throbbed. I had a painful look, but I had to pretend to be happy. I put on a fake smile, and I walked to Killua.

"Forget what mom said... I have to... But even if I do... I know he'll figure out eventually..." I thought as I walked with the fake smile.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Menma and I went to school together like always. It was a nice day, but something seemed off. Today when she came by the tree, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. When I asked if she was ok, all she said was that she had a nightmare, but I don't believe that statement. It was during class time, and Hisoka-sensei was teaching us the principles of nen and such.

"You see class? Ren make you unless a huge amount of aura, and ten shrouds yourself with aura to act like a shield." Hisoka-sensei explained.

Everyone was taking notes, but unlike me, I don't care what so ever. I looked around, and of course, everyone was doing the same thing. Gon's head was on fire like usual, Kurapika was taking notes, but Menma, she wasn't taking notes like usual. She had a melancholic look on her face. She looked at me and then had a small nervous look then smiled and waved.

"Something is off... I know it..." I muttered.

**Ding dong ding dong**

The damn bell finally rang. I went and reached my bag from the side of my desk and reached my lunch. I looked over at Menma who looked spaced out. I got up and walked over her an poked her on the cheek. She still looked space out, so I nudged her on her shoulder, and that seemed to do the trick. "Huh? Oh! Killua." Menma said with a smile.

"Hey Menma, are you alright? You seem... A bit sad today." I said concerned.

"Me? Oh you don't have to worry remember? I just told you it was a nightmare, nothing to be worried about." Menma smiled.

I grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the roof. She kept in complaining that it was a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't true. We finally arrived at the roof, and gladly nobody was there. I pushed her gently to the wall and used my arm to block her from escaping.

"W... What's going on?" Menma asked a bit confused.

"Menma... Why aren't you telling me the truth?" I asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean? I told you, it was just a nightmare." Menma said with a smile.

"We're a couple now... I thought... You'd tell me a bit more..." I said a bit sad.

I clenched my fist angrily because my own girlfriend isn't telling me what was wrong. I thought she would have more trust, but no! She isn't telling me anything!

"Right now... I think it's a bit to soon to be a couple anyways..." I said.

"Huh?! W... What are you saying?!" Menma asked shocked.

"What's the point in becoming a couple if we don't tell each other how we feel?" I asked her.

Menma became silent for a moment. I turned away and walked away, until I felt a small embrace from behind. I turned around and I saw Menma hugging me! She was making small crying noises which made me feel bad. I turned around and again, Menma hugged me. I was blushing a bit, but Menma was blushing more, and plus she was crying.

"I... I'm sorry Killua... I... I just can't tell you this..." Menma said crying.

"Why not?" I asked as a hugged her back.

"It's... It's just... If I tell... You'll be very angry..." Menma said crying more.

She kept in crying and crying, and I was trying to help her feel better while asking her why she was so sad at the same time. I lifted her chin so she could face me, and she was crying her eyeballs out. I chuckled a bit. "Come on Menma, may you please tell me?" I asked her bringing her a bit closer to my face.

Menma blushed and tried to turn away, but I had my grip in her chin so she couldn't turn. Menma gave a sad look and then looked down. She nodded her head. I grabbed Menma's hand and sat down along the wall with her beside me. I was holding her hand just in case if she would run away, and well cause I liked holding her hand.

"So now can you tell me?" I asked Menma again.

She looked at me for a moment and then cried again. She whipped her tears and I tried to cheer her up. "M... My mom..." Menma said crying.

"Huh? Your mom?" I asked her.

"She... Doesn't want me to be with you anymore..." Menma said crying more.

After hearing that, I was devastated, but I regained my smile again and gave her a hug with Menma hugging back. "Why would you listen to her? It's alright..." I said trying to help.

"No... You don't understand. She got me engaged with someone I don't even know... To form an alliance with their family." Menma said as she cried more.

I was even more shocked then before. Menma had to marry someone. Her mother knew her and I were dating, but that didn't stop her in engaging Menma with someone else. I teared up a bit, but I didn't cry. I whipped them before Menma could even see them. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. I lifted Menma's head again and just... Well kissed her. After a few seconds, I released.

"W... What was that for?" Menma asked blushing.

I brought her into a hug and Menma was blushing. She was still crying, but not as much as before. "Well I wanted to help you feel better. Instead of kissing on the cheek, I wanted to do the lip, well cause you're my girlfriend." I teased.

"Killua! Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing..." Menma said as she played with her fingers.

I giggled a little bit because of how cute she looked. I pulled her gently away and then smiled. "I promise I'll figure something else. You won't marry this random person, I promise you won't." I said.

"But I don't really understand... Why do you want us to be together? Well I know we both like each other... But..." Menma said in a very sad tone.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Menma lit up like a firecracker and I brought her into another hug. And leaned myself a bit closer to her ear and whispered: "The reason why I don't want you to marry someone else, is because in the future, I'm going to marry you, not this random person you don't even know."

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished!**

**Killua: MENMA'S GETTING MARRIED?!**

**Menma: BUT I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP!**

**Kiyo (Menma's mom): You think I give a shit?**

**Ao: I'll see my wife in the next chapter~**

**Menma: *shivers* Please review and save my life!**

**Killua: And don't you flame about us!**


	30. Chapter 30: My Troublesome Love Triangle

**Chapter 30: My troublesome love triangle **

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'm back with chapter 30!**

**Menma: Hate to say this but I'm actually impressed you got 30 chapters done.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I know right? Let's party!**

**Gon: Yay!**

**Killua: While we have fun, enjoy the new chapter of Hunter Academy!**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set, READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

It was finally a fricken weekend! I got up the next morning. The play was sadly declared next week and also, the wedding. I sighed in disappointment and angrily as I got up. I didn't feel like doing anything so I flopped back down on my bed. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:30am. "What the hell, who the fuck calls people so early in the morning...?" I asked myself as I picked up the phone.

I waited for the person to speak, but whoever was on the line wasn't anyone I knew. "Hello? Is this Menma Kuroichi?" The person on the other end spoke up.

"Heh? Well ya... But who is this?" I asked suspiciously.

On the other line I heard a boy I think about 2 years older then me. I narrowed my eyes as he spoke again. "My name is Ao, Ao Kokushibyō, I bet your mom told you about me."

I widened my eyes the second I heard the name Ao. "A... Ao?! You're Ao?!" I screamed through the phone.

Ao laughed at me as I screamed. I slightly blushed from embarrassment. All of a sudden my phone began to ring again. The shock surprised me a bit so I fell over and landed on the floor. "O... Ow..." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hello? Menma?"

I looked at my phone and then smiled as I saw and heard who was in the phone. I walked up to it and picked it up and then sighed lightly. "Morning K... Darling." I said changing Killua's name.

There was a long awkward moment of silence until I heard a small explosion. I had an awkward sweat drop. "K... Killua dear are you alright?" I asked as a small tease.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MENMA?!" Killua yelled.

I put the phone pretty far away from my ear because of how loud he yelled. I lightly laughed as I put the phone back against my ear. I smiled and then started to speak. "Killua, Whats wrong? I'm Menma, your girlfriend." I said with a giggle.

"The Menma I know wouldn't be so blunt in saying s... Something like that s... So suddenly!" Killua said hesitating in some of his words.

I bursted into laughter hearing what Killua just said. "Well I am %100 Menma. Anyways why did you call?" I asked him after I calmed down.

"Well tell her to please meet me at the park. I wanna... Well... Hang out with her." Killua said.

I gave a small smile and then nodded. "Alright, see you there." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So is your conversation over?"

I sighed as I heard the phone speak again. "Ao what is it that you want?" I asked him when I really wanted him to leave.

"Park, right now, be there." Ao said as the phone hung up.

I gave a small confused look for a moment and then sighed. I got up and then started to get dressed. I grabbed a blue sun dress out of my closet and put it on. I then ran over to the washroom and brushed both my hair and teeth. I grabbed my glasses and ran downstairs and then grabbed my pink sandals. I grabbed my sun hat and my bag with a couple of books and then walked out. I ran to the park where I was suppose to meet Killua... But what was waiting for me wasn't the best sight.

"Menma!" Killua said happily.

"Hello~" Ao said.

I stood there watching the three boys. I looked over at Ao who was in some sort of coat. He had blue spiky hair and had blood red eyes. He had a bandage over his left eye and had a sword dangling at the back. I looked over at Killua who was wearing a black turtle neck with purple jeans.

"W... Why are you all here? I thought I was just going to hang out with Killua." I said surprised.

"We were going on a date today." Killua said.

"I was going to hang out with my fiancée." Ao replied.

I stood there speechless as I saw the two boys that loved me were arguing like anime characters. I sighed and sat down on the bench And started to read a book that I took out from my bag. After half an hour, I glanced over the book and the boys were still arguing. I gave a large sigh and stared to walk away.

"Menma wait!"

I turned around as Killua grabbed my hand. I slightly blushed and he just put a smile on his face. "Let's sneak away." Killua said with a small laugh.

"HEY!"

I turned around and saw Ao come after me. I gave an awkward sweat drop as I was surrounded by two people that liked me. I just stood there trying to avoided everyone's gaze. Killua started to drag me away, but sadly Ao was following us. I gave a small blush because there were guys that were following me. However, Ao was able to appear in front of me! He grabbed ahold of me and carried me bridal style!

"I'm sorry, but I'll be taking her." Ao said as she disappeared.

* * *

**Ao's pov: **

"Let me go!" Menma said thrashing around in my arms.

"Hey stay still! You're being annoying." I said trying to hold her down.

Menma kept on thrashing around cause she didn't seem to enjoy the situation she was in. Like come in, she's going to be my new wife, there's no way I'm going to let her hang around with some random guy I don't know. Besides, I get jealous really easily. After it felt like we were far from the white haired brat, I stopped and put Menma down. She dusted herself off and was about to walk away until I grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Menma said trying to get my grip off.

"Nope, honey you should stay with me." I said holding my grip.

Menma blushed like a firecracker. I bursted into laughter and started to drag her around. I went into a couple of places a 12 year old and a 14 year old could hang out. I then found a small park with a river. Nobody was around so I thought this would've been the perfect opportunity for us to be alone. I dragged Menma to the park and started to walk around.

"A... Ao, can you please let me go?" She asked me.

I looked back at Menma for a while then narrowed my eyes. "If you run away I will find you again." I said.

Menma looked at me in the eye and then nodded. I let go of her hand and she started to rub it. I noticed what she was doing so I grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist. It seemed that I used to much force and gave her a small bruise. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use to much force." I said rubbing her hand gently.

She blushed as I rubbed her hand. I lifted my arm and then ripped a part of my coat and then wrapped it around her hand. "Wait, but isn't this your coat?" Menma asked me.

"A little rip isn't that bad, I can fix it." I replied with a smile.

Menma blushed then turned away. I giggled then walked up to the river. I say laid down on the grass and Menma just sat next to me. There was a bit of silence between us. "So Uh Ao.. What's your family like?" Menma asked me breaking the silence.

I glanced over at Menma then looked at the sky. "They aren't the best of families. They're abusive and strict. They only care about you only of you got special powers. Which was how I lost my eye. Just cause of a mistake I made in training my eye was taken away..." I said looking at the sky.

Menma looked at me feeling a bit guiltily. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring back such painful memories!" She said trying to cheer me up a little bit.

I lightly laughed then got up. I looked at Menma with a smile and then brought her into a hug. She blushed furiously, like who wouldn't blush after receiving a hug from a handsome man. "You know, if I get married I can finally run away from my home. That's why I don't want you to leave me." I said hugging her a but tighter.

"Wait... Are you using me?" Menma asked me.

I lightly pulled her away then looked at her in the eye. "Of course I'm not using you, I love you for who you are not because I'm running away." I said with a charming smile.

Menma again bursted like a firecracker. I lightly laughed then held her chin. I leaned a bit close, then I brought her into a kiss. I opened my eye and her eyes were wide opened. She tried to pull away but I had a good grip on her chin. I didn't want the kiss to end so I grabbed ahold of her arms and pinned her down to the floor still kissing her. It seemed like Menma had no other choice so she gave up and just let me kiss her. I let go to catch my breathe then brought her in another kiss. Her eyes widened again and she shut them tightly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

I opened my eye as I felt being kicked to a tree. I slid down painfully and put my hand over my stomach. I opened my eye and I saw that annoying white haired brat. He ran over to Menma and helped her up. "Menma you alright?" He asked her.

"Y... Yeah I'm alright." Menma said as she got up and whipped her mouth.

I got up and readied my sword. I gave a small glare at him then stepped forward. "Let go of my wife..." I said holding my blade.

The white haired kid pulled Menma in a hug then looked at me with his tongue sticking out. He carried her on his back then ran away. I chased after them with my sword in my hand. Surprisingly this brat was more faster then expected. I smirked a bit then teleported in front of him.

"Let go of her and I will spare your life." I said as I pointed my sword at his neck.

The brat became quiet then was about to attack me with his hand, until all of a sudden a strong blood lust came out of nowhere. The brat and I looked at where it was coming from and Menma's eyes were red. She had an evil grin on her face with her head tilting to the side. "Both of you better mother fucking stop with your damn fucking fight. I almost got fucken raped so you better stop you damn bastards..." Menma said angrily.

The brat and I widened our eyes and backed away from Menma. She got up and stared at us in the eyes. She pointed out her finger and we both started to panic. "Bad boys!" she said in her normal voice as she hit us both on the head.

We both fell down and rolled in pain cause she hit our heads hard. She walked up to us then leaned over. "I'm going home!" she said walking away.

The brat and I looked at each other then back at Menma who was leaving us. The brat got up and followed her leaving me behind. I grind my teeth as she left with the brat. "I will come after you..." I said with my eye glowing.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished! **

**Gon: I'm not in this one D: **

**Killua: Poor poor Gon. **

**Menma: *chuckles* You'll be in the next one, probably. **

**Gon: D: **

**Ao: *glares at Killua* We meet again I see**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well before we get into violence... Please review and no and I mean NO flaming . **


	31. IT ISNTS THE END PEOPLE

**Author's note!**

**Heyo people! Don't worry nothing I ain't sad or anything, just a thought. In my fanfiction I thought the plot was crappy and I've got some flames about the grammar blah blah blah ANYWAYS! I am going to start Hunter Academy over! I'm just going to redo the entire story is all ^^" I PROMISE YOU THAT IT AIN'T THE END PEOPLE :D**

**Killua: Really Chan =.=**

**Menma: But Killua and I were getting along D:**

**Gon: DX Wah!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh shut up all of you! *erases everyone's memories***

**Killua: Huh? Who am I D:**

**Menma: WHO ARE YOU DX **

**Gon: WHO IS THIS?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I went overboard =.= anyways see y'all later!**


End file.
